Fate-Stay Night New Destiny (English Version)
by Striker Studios
Summary: There are countless stories in the infinite cosmos. One of less importance and others with great relevance in the World. But, what would happen when an unknown element alters the course of history itself?This is the story of how a simple change in the past generates unexpected changes in the World. A new route A new path. A New Destiny!
1. Chapter 1

\- "The Holy Grail War" - Character speaking.

\- (The selection of the Master has begun) - Character Thinking.

 **\- "Gáe Bolg!" -** Spell, technique or Noble Phantasm.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Sword, the Grail and the Pervert! Part 1**

— **0—**

 **1994**

 **Fuyuki. Japan.**

The fire spread throughout the city, the buildings were consumed by the powerful flames until they were reduced to mere rubble. People fled in terror in an attempt to escape the grip of death, which was approaching with every minute of the fire.

Although these efforts were useless because the poor citizens were caught by the fire, which spread more and more. And at the epicenter of all this chaos were two shadowed figures that were in what appeared to be a duel to the death, the first of them employing a medieval sword whose blade shone with an intense golden color as if it were made of solid light, and in the other extreme was his rival, a tall subject who, instead of using weapons in his hands as the first, was dedicated to "open" golden portals in the fabric of space and these portals emerged different types of weapons that were spears and axes, even swords and hammers.

As the fighting between the two warriors continued, the destruction became more and more prominent throughout the city. The fire consumed everything without leaving a trace of anything, everything that the flames touched turned into ashes. The destruction of Fuyuki was a horrible event to witness with all the blood, death and devastation.

Only when the battle between the two warriors culminated, the hell that fell on earth began to dissipate. Now a good part of Fuyuki had been ruined by the magnitude of the fire and the battle between those two mysterious people, who disappeared without a trace.

Among the ruins of the buildings you could see a lonely man looking for survivors of the great tragedy with despair. But their efforts seemed to be in vain since the search for survivors proved useless, they were all dead with their corpses dispatched by the ruins or turned to ashes and scattered through the air because of the gusts of air.

His prayers seemed like they would go unanswered but the sound of falling debris caught his attention. He quickly approached the area where he heard that noise and raised all the debris that hindered him. By clearing the place of debris I could find a person alive, a child of about 7 or 8 years old.

The young man had black hair, his eyes were green and reflected a void in his soul, he had a pale white skin and thin build. Their clothes were destroyed and scorched by the fire, their shoes were not in better conditions since they had one that another hole in the sole and the soles of the feet. His facial expression did not show the remotest emotion, as if it were a robot devoid of human emotion, but you were alive and that was what mattered for man.

-"Are you alive! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! "- exclaimed the man as he hugged the young man very hard, with the idea that it was simply an illusion that would disappear at any moment.

On the other hand, the young man just stared at the man with an apathetic expression -(Who am I? Who is he? Why does he cry like that? And why does he smile when he is crying?)- Those were the questions that went through the young man's mind

-"Thank God! I appreciate it very much! "- Said the unknown man unable to contain his happiness for finding a survivor

-(I wonder if I ... Can I smile that way some day?) - The green-eyed man was intrigued by knowing the answer.

That was the beginning. A lonely man who was looking for his redemption, an empty child with no memories of his life before the fire. A simple encounter that would change not only the destiny of both but the whole world, forever.

— **0—**

 **10 years later.**

It was a beautiful morning in Miyama Town, a new day full of new opportunities. The people of the city were preparing to do their daily work; The adults were in their respective jobs, the young people went to school, the Housewives took care of their homes... Yes, an ordinary day in the city. Each person was ready and awake.

 _ ***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!***_

Well... Almost all. In a large complex similar to a traditional Japanese style mansion was a young man around 17 years taking a nap without caring about anything. He literally slept as if he were a log making it almost impossible to make him move, even if the slightest movement seemed to be nonexistent. The only way he could say he was not dead was because of the loud sound of his snoring.

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Not even the sound of his own alarm was able to free him from Morpheus' spell. But if he managed to make it move a little. The young man raised his left arm, formed a fist with his hand... And slammed it against the alarm clock! The poor time-measuring device was reduced to a pile of glass pieces, nuts and metal plates, it was not even worth scrap now. The teenager would have continued in the dream world if it was not because a voice, clearly feminine, resounded in his room.

-"Senpai, wake up!" - Said the female voice causing the young man to come out of his sheets, reluctantly. When that sleeping towel was not there, the appearance of the sleepy adolescent was appreciated.

It was a boy who had a height of 1.73 meters, had a long dark blue hair to his shoulders, his eyes were green as a pair of emeralds, and had a slightly tanned skin accompanied by a toned figure. His clothes used to sleep consisted only of long, loose, light brown trousers, he was not wearing a shirt or anything to cover his torso leaving the world without giving way to imagination.

That young man just gave a big yawn and lazily got up -"I woke up, I woke up!"- was all he said before heading to the bathroom of the residence.

Once there he decided to take a bath without even bothering to inspect if the water was cold or hot until it was too late - "SHIIIIIT! IT'S VERY COOOOOLD! "- the blue-haired man shouted at the moment when he felt the cold flood every part of his being, it was as if a damn glacier was embracing him!

And that's how a new day begins for our young protagonist. The classic story of a normal boy with normal problems. You know, some school drama, life lessons, the odd fight and some romance in the style of a youth novel... The only detail was... This was not a stupid youth novel, no Lord. This story was different, it was a story full of adventures, incredible battles, great people, among many things.

But enough of so much useless chatter. Returning to the story in question, you could see the blue-haired man walking through the corridors of his home in the direction of the kitchen to have breakfast before facing the biggest enemy that can exist for teenagers... The "feared" high school!

Have you heard about the saying: "You have to dress for the occasion"? Well, in this case, that applies since the green-eyed one was wearing his school uniform; This consisted of a light brown jacket with a white short-sleeved T-shirt, brown trousers and sport shoes.

When he reached the kitchen he saw that there was already one person there. She was a beautiful girl with violet hair who had a red ribbon tied in a small ponytail, her eyes the same color as her hair, she had a skin as white as porcelain and a very enviable figure for girls her age; She had a very good size bust, possibly E cup, had a small waist and wide hips, add his angelic face and we have as result a "Yamato Nadeshiko". Her dress consisted of a light brown sleeveless vest accompanied by a white long-sleeved T-shirt and a kitchen apron, she had a long green skirt and a pair of brown dress shoes.

At this time the girl was busy preparing breakfast so she did not notice the presence of the peliazul, which brought a sinister smile on the young man's face. He decided to play a little with the girl to brighten the day a little more so, without her noticing it, he got behind her, with his hands he approached the girl's neck and whispered in his ear - "Boo" - just and it was a simple whisper but it was enough for him to get the reaction he wanted.

-"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"- The girl screamed in horror and took a big leap only to fall into the arms of the blue-haired, who did not stop laughing.

-"Gyahahahaha!"- Laughed the young man to see how the girl in his arms went from being scared to shocked, then his expression changed to a flushed and finally to one of anger.

-"Senpai, you are so mean! You scared me! "- exclaimed the girl making a pout while pulling the bluenette's cheeks, which was a great pain that was worth it ... At least, according to him.

-"Ite ite ite! Calm down, Sakura_San! It was just-IIIIITEEEE!"- screamed the young man pain when he felt how his cheeks were crushed by a grip of steel.

-"Say you're sorry, Senpai"- ordered the girl inflating her cheeks in disapproval. The green-eyed one did not have another, if he wanted to keep his good-looking face he had to give in to Sakura's whims.

-"Forgive me, Sakura_San! I SURRENDER, I SURRENDER!"- The boy shouted in pain, begging the girl to stop torturing him like that. Sakura could only smile at his victory, the old cheek-squeeze trick was the blue-haired boy's weakness

-"Fine, now get me down"- she said as she relaxed her grip.

-"Mou, but your skin is so soft, Sakura_San. Feel a masterpiece as your body in my arms is a privilege that every man would kill to have"- Replied Daisuke while discreetly touching the girl's well-shaped ass, who began to blush uncontrollably when she felt it.

–"ERO_SENPAIIIII!" - Exclaimed the girl with fury and then pass her pinch in "Standard" mode to "Chuck Norris" mode.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- Scream of pain the green-eyed when feeling as his face was torn by the "Powerful Technique" of the girl.

Five minutes later we can see the young green-eyed sitting on the dining table with his right hand caressing his sore because he could still feel the pain of the "deadly" technique that was the "pinched", all this while waiting for the pelivioleta finished make breakfast

-"Ouch... It was not necessary that you were so severe with me, Sakura_San ... Guh"- Daisuke commented between groans in order to break the awkward silence in the room. - "I'm sorry, Senpai. But you forced me"- Said Sakura without turning to look at him, this was because: A) He was still annoyed with the boy for having gone too far, although he knew that he did not do it with bad intentions... At least not at all. And the most important, and B) I did not want Daisuke to see his face flushed like a tomato.

Before the blue-haired could speak again he was attacked by a stranger who used a shinai like a baseball bat to hit him -"GAH! Dammit! Why is this happening to me?!"- Daisuke complained while rubbing his head, from which smoke came out as a result of the intensity of the blow.

-"That's what you get for being a pervert, Baka!" - the stranger shouted. Who was a woman who appeared to be in their mid 20's, had a short hair of light brown with eyes of the same color, was white complexion and had a great figure; A bust of cup C, being smaller than the girl but that mattered little, had broad hips and a narrow waist. While not as "Gifted" as Sakura, she was still an attractive woman. Her dress consisted of a long green dress with a long-sleeved striped shirt and brown dress shoes.

With all that said, we must also mention the fact that he looked at Daisuke with a murderous look.

-"Fuji_Nee? What are you doing here? "- asked Daisuke, somewhat surprised by the presence of the woman.

-"Do not play the innocent, Emiya Daisuke! I saw how you took advantage of the innocent Sakura_Chan! "- The pelicastaña shouted to him as he pointed it with the shinai in his hands making very clear his intentions to crush the blue-haired for his audacity.

-"Oi, I would never take advantage of Sakura_San! All I did was tell him what I think of his beautiful body! After all, a woman's body is one of the wonders in this world! It is a gift from the Gods themselves! And a masterpiece like Matou Sakura's body, who is here present, cannot be ignored in anyway by me!"- Shout Daisuke clearly offended by the woman's comment.

He did not want to be hit for telling the truth! Sakura is a beautiful girl! It is not his fault that his hand moved alone... Although it was worth the suffering that happened.

However, his choice of words only fanned the flames of hell and sealed his fate - "It's already! I'll make you swallow your words! "- Roared the woman as if she were a tiger and then start imparting the castigodivino on the poor devil that was Emiya Daisuke, but, luckily for the blue-haired, Sakura was in his rescue.

-"Wait, Fujimura_Sensei! Everything is a misunderstanding!"- Said the girl making the situation calm momentarily.

At the words of Sakura, the woman stopped her attack to see the girl in search of lies - "Really?" - asked the woman with a raised eyebrow.

-"Of course. Right, Senpai? "- answered the pelivioleta to then look at the nervous Daisuke

-"E-Emm, yes! Sakura_San is right! What happened is that I played a joke on him and that's why we ended up in that situation!"- Said a very scared Daisuke since the murderous aura that gave off the brown haired woman scared him but at the moment in which they explained everything he calmed down, that made Daisuke sigh in relief - (I dodged the bullet for very little. Thank you very much, Sakura_Sama!) - The green-eyed man was thinking that the girl had helped him.

-"… I see"- It was all the woman said while regaining his composure, but not before giving Daisuke an ultimatum -"But listen well, Daisuke_Kun! If I find you doing indecent things with Sakura_Chan or another girl then you must face the consequences! Have I been clear?! - Said the dark haired woman with a stern look.

\- "HAI SENSEI!" - Daisuke exclaimed while sweating in the sea, clearly the last thing he wanted was to receive a beating from Taiga, who happened to be an excellent swordswoman. Do your maths and you will know what the result would be.

-"Well, now... What will we eat today, Sakura_Chan?"- Taiga said with a sweet smile and a cheerful aura illuminating her.

The sudden change in the woman's attitude made the teenagers look at her with a blank expression while they had huge drops of sweat running down the back of their necks. It was incredible how this woman went from being a wild beast, like a tiger, to an inoffensive animal simply because food was the main topic of conversation.

In case you were asked, yeah, that's how they were every morning at the Emiya residence. Daisuke always fell asleep, Sakura had to wake him up, then he made one of his perverted comments about the girl's body, which were secretly appreciated by the girl, and then Taiga came to beat the green-eyed pervert.

— **0—**

 **Homurahara Academy**

 **Some Time Later.**

Already in the high school where he saw classes, Daisuke walked through the corridors of the complex with tranquility. Despite having been the victim of one of Fujimura Taiga's attempts to "educate" him, he was in a very good mood this day. The reason, today would receive a special package that I bought in an auction on Ebay, was the latest version of your favorite video game ...

Yes, he was a fan of video games, but he did not spend every day glued to the TV playing video games, damn, it was just an activity that he enjoyed very much as a hobby ... That and see Sakura or another girl either in class of physical education, in the swimming class and any other activity in which they will show their bodies. But I did not go so far as to spy on them while they were changing!

The boy may be a pervert but even he understands the concept of privacy ... It was that and also his instinct for self-preservation, besides he is not a bad boy, in fact he is always on the lookout for his friends, as with Sakura when this He needs it even if it means splitting his brother's face.

\- "Yo, Emiya!" - I greet a person behind his back taking him out of his thoughts in the process. Turning to see who it was had to make a superhuman effort not to kill that person.

He was a young man of the same age with short bluish violet hair whose style of hair was similar to an algae, eyes the same color as his hair, had a white skin accompanied by a thin figure but good muscle tone. His clothes consisted of the same uniform as Daisuke; a brown jacket accompanied by long trousers of the same color and dark brown dress shoes. In addition, this young man had in his face a great smile of superiority and arrogance.

\- "What do you want now Shinji?" - Asked Daisuke while watching the young man in front of him with a face of few friends, clearly disgusted by the presence of the ojivioleta in place.

Although the young man did not seem to grasp the message as he continued to observe the blue haired man with the same arrogant expression - "Oh? What's up with that face, Emiya? Can not I say hello to an old friend? "Shinji asked without losing his smile.

-"Friend? Haha! Do not give me that nonsense, Shinji. The only reasons why you come to greet me is because you need me to do something for you or you want me to do something for you, so tell me what do you want? "- Said the blue haired man without having the most remote interest or patience to be in the same place as Shinji.

\- "Calm down, calm down, you do not have to put yourself like that. Also, who told you I want something? "- Commented the seaweed boy in an attempt to improve the mood that was in the environment, but realizing that Daisuke was still staring at him sigh in defeat -" Well, you caught me. I was wondering if you could do me the big favor of cleaning the Dojo from the Archery Club, what do you say? Am I counting on you? "Shinji said calmly as he tried to convince a skeptical Daisuke.

For his part, the blue-haired only raised an eyebrow at the request of his "friend" - "And why do not you do that? As far as I know you always have a lot of free time, that and you are the Sub-Captain of the Archery Club"- Daisuke said curiously.

At the interrogation that his friend was giving him, Shinji lost his smile and replaced it with a frown -"Well... Yes but my girls and I have plans for this afternoon. And as you will understand, I can not leave them planted "- Said the purple-eyed boy trying to reason with Daisuke to do him that favor.

Daisuke just stared at him for a few seconds before turning around and leaving - "Look for someone else who acted as your personal servant, Shinji. Because Emiya Daisuke is not a dog that you can tell her what to do when you like her, "declared the blue-haired man as he made his way to the end of the corridor.

-"Well, it's a shame. Hah, poor Sakura will be so alone in the Club having to supply me"-

Upon hearing the mention of the violet-haired girl, Daisuke stopped short and turned to confront Shinji with a look of fury -"What did you say?"- Daisuke asked intrigued and furious to know what Sakura has to do with all this.

A prepotent smile appeared on Shinji's face when he saw that he got what he wanted and the blue-haired was now at his mercy -"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. What happens is that since I'm in a hurry and I have to find someone to cover me, I thought about asking you, although from what I see you are not interested in helping me, so I'll ask my dear younger sister. I know she will not refuse if I ask her kindly"- explained the ojivioleta as if it was not the big thing.

That statement was more than enough to make Daisuke reconsider his response - "Okay, Shinji. I'll do it, just leave Sakura_San out of this "- Said the young man with resignation.

\- (It always works) - Shinji could not help but widen his smile and then put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder - "Thank you, Emiya! I owe you a very big one, my friend! "- He thanked and then leave with satisfaction to see how his plan of blackmail worked, leaving a furious Daisuke behind - (I guess I should thank the fool Daisuke this one in love with my sister... Although he does not want to admit it) - thought Shinji while laughing in a low voice.

\- (Damn you, Shinji, I do not understand how someone like that can be Sakura's older brother) - The blue haired thought as he clenched his hands in fury. I really hated Matou Shinji, the guy was an unhappy manipulative idiot.

\- "Emiya, it's a pleasure to see you" - Said a masculine voice that took him out of his thoughts, which left him so absorbed that he did not notice that a person appeared before him.

That person was a young man with short purple hair, with eyes of the same color and wearing a pair of glasses, had light skin and a thin build. His clothes consisted of his school uniform and a pair of brown dress shoes.

\- "Oh, hi Issei" - Daisuke said with a nervous smile clearly saddened by being so absorbed in his own world and ignoring the boy with glasses.

\- "Mm, I see you a little upset. Is there something that bothers you? "- Asked the pelipúrpura with a serious expression on his face.

\- "Me, upset ?! Pffffft. Nah, you must be imagining things, Issei "- I answered the blue-haired boy making an unsuccessful attempt to hide his anger.

Issei by his course did not believe anything but decided to leave that issue aside - "I see. Anyway, I was looking for you to help me with a damaged transformer, "the blue eye said calmly.

\- "Huh? How strange. I'm sure I repaired it three weeks ago "- Daisuke commented in confusion at the request of his partner.

\- "You are correct but ... How do I put it? ... Remember Kazuto_Sensei?" - Issei said in an attempt to explain what happened.

Upon hearing the name of that teacher, Daisuke immediately knew exactly where Issei wanted to arrive - "Let me guess ... He made another of his experiments and overloaded it, right?" - The blue-haired asked with a blank expression.

-"Yes it is"-

\- "And he surely sent you to find me to clean up his mess before the director found out. Just like that time he "accidentally" brought a polar bear imported from the South Pole. "-

\- "Mhm" -

\- "And is he going to pay me this time or I have to do it for free?" -

\- "..." -

\- "..." -

\- "..." -

\- "... The motherfucker leave the school again, isn't he?" -

-"Yes"-

Daisuke could only snarl in annoyance at the negligence of this "Kazuto_Sensei", although anyway he had to do his job and repair the damaged transformer. It was the right thing to do... And if he did not, then they would blame him for the damage caused by a transformer exploding.

\- "Ugh, take me to the place and I will repair it" - Said the blue-haired man very resigned.

\- "Hai" - Issei said while nodding.

— **0—**

 **Hours later**

 **Archery Club's Dojo**

The sun was hidden, the school was about to close and everyone has returned home or to hang out with their friends and partners. All but one person, that person was the young sophomore, Emiya Daisuke.

He was currently polishing the floor of the Dojo belonging to the Archery Club until it was impeccable. It had been a couple of hours since the classes ended and decided to go to the Archery Club to "volunteer" to clean up the whole damn place. All this thanks to Shinji's blackmail in which he basically said that if he did not do that favor then he would force poor Sakura to do it instead.

\- "I still can not believe that imbecile is so popular with girls. I wonder if they will continue to see him as their ideal man if they knew what the damned man is capable… That Bastard"- Daisuke commented to no one in particular as he picked up his things so he could leave the place, get home to take a cold shower to calm his anger, dine without anyone bothering him, play videogames and go to bed.

It was a pity that fate had other plans for him. Just as he was about to leave, I heard the unmistakable sound of metal crashing into each other, as if a pitched battle was going on at school right now.

 _ ***Clang! Clang! Crack! Swooooosshhhh! Tunk!***_

-"Thats weird. Is it going to be holding a tournament that I had no idea? "- The blue haired asked himself as he followed the sound of the metal crashing.

It did not take long before he arrived at the place where the events took place that would change his life forever. Near the tennis court, which was a few meters from the archery dojo, were two subjects engaged in a fight to death as if it were the medieval era.

The first of them was a blue-haired guy who reached his back and was tied like a ponytail, had intense red eyes that radiated an insatiable thirst for combat, was slightly tanned skin and had a physical constitution toned His outfit consisted of what appeared to be a tight navy blue Spandex that had a pair of metal shoulder pads, had a pair of needle-shaped sarcillos, and the weapon he used was a crimson spear that exuded a dark essence almost demoniac

The second person was a man with white hair in a back-combed tip, his eyes were gray like the steel of a sword, he had dark skin and had a somewhat more muscular figure than the subject of the spear. His clothes consisted of a black armor with white details that covered his torso accompanied by a kind of red mantle that covered his arms and part of his waist and legs, he had a long black pants and black combat boots, his weapons were a pair of short swords of Chinese design whose only difference was their color, being one white and the other black.

Both warriors were fighting with intensity, their movements were so fast that for the human eye it would seem that they were teleporting from one place to another, the clashes of their weapons caused small tremors in their area of combat. For Daisuke, it was like watching a fight in the purest Hollywood style for the incredible display of skills between the two fighters.

The type of blue tried to attack the red one with several thrusts, although it was useless since the white-haired one was able to block or deflect the attacks of the redhead with relative ease. But as far as Daisuke could see, the swordsman did not have it easy either, he could notice how the whites of the white-haired were blocked by the crimson spear and with the use of the range that the throwing weapon provided him, the type of blue kept the user of the twin swords at bay.

With his black sword, the ojigris tried to cut one of the shoulders of the subject in lycra only to be blocked and then receive a kick in his abdomen by the redhead. Although he did not stop there, the knight with spear took this to try to cross the chest of his opponent with his weapon but he managed to evade the thrust in time to roll on the ground.

 _ **CRAAACK!**_

However, that was useless in the end since the user of the spear pounced on the red swordsman and with a movement of his spear managed to snatch from his hands his precious swords, which by the mere impact with the spear were torn as if of glass were made.

For a moment Daisuke thought it would be the end of the dark-skinned man, only to be amazed to see that with a simple movement of his wrist the swordsman was able to "recreate" his swords and continue his duel as if nothing had happened. With a powerful saber he was able to make the redhead retreat several meters, although as far as could be seen, the attack did not have a great effect on the type of blue tights.

\- "... 22 times" - commented the redhead with a certain irritation in his tone of voice - "I have successfully disarmed you a total of 22 times, but you keep 'Re-forging' your swords over and over again" - he explained while He abandoned his battle pose and then walked around his enemy - "You really are a very annoying guy, Archer" - Said the blue haired with annoyance.

On the other hand, the one now named as Archer only smiled at the words of the redhead as if he was praising him - "It's not my fault that I do not want to die tonight, Lancer" - Archer said with a certain sarcasm in his voice.

-"Tch, don't give me that shit!"- Lancer complained angrily - "That trick you're using is sorcery, so I can only assume you're a Magus" - Hearing those words come out of his mouth of the red-eyed one, Daisuke's brain began to join the dots -"Tell me, what legend do you come from? Why do not you fight with your bow as dictated by the class in which you have been summoned as Servant?"- Lancer asked wanting to know more about his opponent.

But the gray-eyed man did not seem interested in answering the red-eyed man's questions and instead diverted the subject- "I don't know. I don't have many memories from my past life since I was summoned to fight in this Holy Grail War. As far as I know, it is possible that I don't even have a bow since the beginnig"- Archer answered without paying attention to the matter and evading the man's questions with the spear, who did not like that empty response at all.

At this point, Daisuke was so absorbed that he completely forgot the delicate situation he was in. And by the time he realized that this fight was not something normal people should witness, it was too late. Holy Grail? War? Invocation? Servants?, This without a doubt was not a simple sporting event for what it looked like. But that did not stop him from trying to sneak away to get away from the place, if he valued his life he had to leave, his instinct was screaming at him.

 _ **Crack**_

However for its clumsiness ended up crushing a small branch with his foot calling the attention of the warrior - "Who's there?!" - Lancer yelled as he watched in all directions until he found Daisuke for about 30 meters away - "Tch, shit. A witness "- commented the older blue-haired man with regret.

On the other hand, Archer was clearly surprised to see Daisuke - "Wha... Who is that child?" - asked the white-haired boy somewhat puzzled by the presence of the green-eyed.

Daisuke did the most common thing that another person in his right mind would have done after interrupting a duel to death between two high-caliber warriors, he ran as fast as he could. He valued his life very much as if he wanted to be killed that same night, in a school, being just a virgin. It is half pathetic if asked.

But I did not have the time to wander, I had to escape from that place. Although he knew he would not have many places to hide, if he went to a place with wide spaces, he would most likely become an easy target for either of the two subjects. For the same reason I conclude that his best chance to avoid danger was to use his knowledge of the environment to confuse his persecutor. Speaking of them, I do not hear that anyone was following him, that made him slow down his run and turn around only to open his eyes with horror to see how the spear was inches from his face.

Out of sheer instinct, he took a large lateral leap with which he was able to evade the attack. The spear slammed into the ground with a thud, when Daisuke turned around again he could see that the blue guy was running towards him faster than the sound itself.

\- "There is no other, I have to use 'that' if I want to get out alive" - muttered the peliazul to then close his eyes and breathe slowly.

This action did not go unnoticed by the redhead, who took it as an act of surrender -"I suppose you have resigned yourself. If I'm honest, it's disappointing"- Lancer commented as he prepared to take his weapon off the ground and approach the motionless young man in front of him -"For a moment I thought you were determined to face me to save your life. Meh, now that I think about it, it would be suicide. Anyway, I gonna do this quickly"- Said the redhead as he prepared his crimson spear to give a thrust to the boy.

However, when Lancer was about to give his blow he heard Daisuke whisper a few words _**-"Time Alter:... Double Accel! -**_ The green-eyed man exclaimed at the moment when a blue-green aura surrounded his body, in that precise The moment everything in Daisuke's field of vision began to slow down almost to the point that time seemed to stop.

It was at that precise moment that the green eagle disappeared from Lancer's view in a blur of speed, leaving the subject in spandex very perplexed - "What the fuck..."- were the words that came out of the surprised Lancer's mouth, but not He had time to process what happened because he felt a presence behind him. When turning around, the redhead could see how a fist belonging to the green-eyed man was going towards his face at such a high speed that he was not able to react.

Bam!

The force of the blow managed to leave the man with the spear stupefied for a few seconds, giving his attacker the opening he needed to escape. His plan was simple, go to school and hide until the danger happened, and if necessary fight against the two subjects on campus... Although now that he thought about it was a suicidal plan, he could not fight with those two beasts Same time!

But right now it was not time to doubt, he had to act quickly and, if his memory did not fail him, find a certain device that he left in his locker so that he could use it as a weapon. Now everything depended on his ability to evade danger, his combat technique and also a bit of luck... If everything went well then at least he would be able to live another day, and with his activated ability he was able to move even faster.

-(I must reach my locker and find my Mystical Code, otherwise I will not last 10 seconds against the guy in leggings!)- Daisuke thought desperately as he made his way through the corridors until he finally reached his locker, alone there was a problem.

-"God damnit! I forgot my combination!"- The blue haired man cursed himself for his own stupidity -"How is it possible that I forgot the combination of my OWN locker? Damn my luck! "- He barked furiously as he tried uselessly to open his locker until his patience ran out -"Oh, fuck it!"- exclaimed the green-eyed one to then tear the metal door from the locker and throw it to the floor.

 _ **TRRRWWWWAAAAAACK! Tunk!**_

With access to his things, Daisuke began to check his locker quickly until he found what he was looking for. It was a silver rosary, which had a green jewel in the center of the cross. Unfortunately he did not have the opportunity to feel relieved because a voice behind his back froze his blood and made him sweat with fear.

-"I found you, bastard!"- It was Lancer, who did not look very happy.

-"Shit, you found me"- Whisper the green-eyed trying to regain his composure but it was very difficult taking into account the murderous instinct expelled by the redhead, but took courage and made a fight pose while holding the cross of the rosary as if it were a sword.

That action just confused Lancer as he could not - "O-Oi, do you plan to face me again? If you do, I warn you that your little trick of witchcraft will not have the same effect as the previous time, Magus"- said the red-eyed with some confusion printed on his face but without nailing the guard.

Daisuke did not say anything, instead he only extended his right arm pointing to Lancer as his rosary began to give off a faint aura of cobalt blue _**-"CALIBER!"-**_ And with that same word, the entire corridor was illuminated with a powerful light.

Lancer had no other than to cover his eyes with his free arm to protect himself from the intense light - "Tch!, Again with your magecraft, brat?!" - exclaimed the redhead already tired of being seen silly face, after a few seconds the light went out revealing that in the hands of Daisuke had a huge double-edged sword for two hands whose length exceeded that of his body.

The blade of the sword was completely silver and shone with moonlight, its hilt was adorned by a blue jewel at the lower end of the handle, and in the section that connected the blade was adorned by the image of a Christian cross that It had a blue-green jewel.

\- "What the fuck..." - Shouted a surprised Lancer, who watched the young man in front of him. Just at that moment he could notice how the boy's personality had changed, he was not a scared young man like before, now he was a warrior with a sharp look in his eyes and with a hardened expression for having fought more than a hundred battles.

 _ **-"Time Alter: Double Accel!"-**_ exclaimed the teenager to then rush against the redhead, who was not surprised by the turn of events.

 _ **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**_

Daisuke's onslaughts could be heard throughout the school, the force with which he attacked was such that even the master of the spear had to go on the defensive since this guy was much more than could be seen with the naked eye.

A wild smile appeared on the face of the redhead when he saw that, even without having wanted it, he had run into a good rival. The very idea of fighting against this singular individual made a happiness impregnate his whole being.

-"AMAZING! A HUMAN WHO CAN FIGHT AGAINST A SERVANT?! THIS WILL BE VERY EXCITING! SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO, MAGUS! "- Exclaimed the enraptured Lancer and then respond to the invitation of Daisuke with ferocity.

\- "Will you shut the fuck up?! I'M ALREADY BORING, YOU BASTARD! "- replied the green showing a wild smile like Lancer.

 _ **CLANG CLANG CLANG! SWWWWWWWOOOOOOSSSSHHHH! TIINNK! CRAAACK!**_

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the sword and the spear striking each other. Two warriors engaged in a fight, only one would be victorious that night. The fate of the loser would be death. This was a fight that Daisuke could not afford to lose.

Unknown to both, that man in red was watching them all the time. Only this time he was accompanied by a girl of Daisuke's age, and she was obviously surprised by what he was witnessing.

This young woman had long black hair tied in two pigtails, her hair was a beautiful blue color like the sea itself, it was white skin like porcelain accompanied by a thin but well defined figure; She had a narrow waist and broad hips, her bust was BB cup, but that was no less attractive, and she had long, well-turned legs as well as her butt. She wore the school uniform of women but with a red cloak over it, and brown dress shoes accompanied by pantyhose that covered almost all of her legs.

-"Is awesome. Don't you think, Rin?"- Archer asked the girl with a small smile on his face to mask his true thoughts - (This definitely did not happen the previous time) - They were the thoughts of the enigmatic white-haired, leaving me confused even to my. And I am the fucking AUTHOR!

On the other hand, the girl could not do more than nod her head - "This is something I never expected. Emiya_Kun never showed that he was a Magus, much less that he was capable of fighting like that! I thought he was just an idiot and a pervert!"- Rin said clearly frustrated at having been unable to see him before.

Meanwhile, Archer just laughed softly to the girl's annoyance - (Heh, maybe this is not so bad, I did not enjoy the excitement of not knowing what would happen for a while)- The archer thought as he watched the fight.

— **0—**

 _ **Who will be victorious in this battle? The most perverted kid in school, famous for saying his thoughts about women's bodies out loud? The mysterious Lancer, user of the crimson spear that gives off a dark aura?**_

 _ **We will discover it in the next Chapter of Fate / New Destiny!**_

— **0—**

 **Character Profile**

 **Name: Emiya Daisuke.**

 **17 years old.**

 **Family: Emiya Kiritsugu (Adoptive Father).**

 **Species: Human.**

 **Height: 1.73 meters**

 **Weight: 62 Kg.**

 **Appearance: He is a young man with blue hair reaching his shoulders, has green eyes like emeralds, a white and slightly tanned skin accompanied by a toned physical constitution.**

 **Clothing: Their causal clothes consist of a dark blue short-sleeved T-shirt with black stripes on the sleeves, wear a blue-gray cowboy-style trousers and silver sports shoes, in addition, wear a rosary with a silver cross on his neck.**

 **Hobbies: Play video games, buy various types of items online, practice sorcery, train with your sword Caliber...**

 **Weapon[s]: Caliber.**

 **Occupation: 2nd year student at the Homurahara Academy.**

 **Nationality: Japanese.**

 **History: He is one of the survivors of the great fire of Fuyuki, which occurred 10 years ago for reasons that remain a mystery. He is currently a student of the Homurabara Academy, a place where he is well known as a great pervert but at the same time a "Semi-Decente" kid.**

 **He can always be seen repairing one or another device for the president of the 2nd year student body, as well as in the company of his friend Matou Sakura, a girl for whom he has strong feelings of a sexual and romantic nature. Although from time to time he "volunteers" to help the Archery Club in what "they" need.**

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **STR: D**_

 _ **END: D**_

 _ **AGL: C+**_

 _ **MAN: A**_

 _ **LCK: A+**_

 _ **N.P: [X]**_


	2. Chapter 2

-"The Masters have been chosen"- Character Speaking.

-(The Servant of the Sword, Saber, has been invoked)- Character Thinking.

 _-{CHIMICHANGAS!}-_ Character speaking through a telepathic link.

 _ **-"Typhoon Slash!"-**_ Spell, Technique or Noble Phantasm.

 **Episode 2**

 **The Sword, the Grail and the Pervert! Part 2.**

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny] Opening 1: Ideal White by Mashirao Ayano**

* * *

The night in Fuyuki was like any other in this peculiar city, it was a quiet night... Maybe too much. But not everything was silent in the town since the Homurahara Private Academy was unleashing an intense struggle between two people, a battle that would define who would live to tell the story and who would become an inert body.

 _ **Clang Clang Clang! Thunk! Swwwosssh! Tink!**_

The sound of the metal clashing was the only thing heard in the building, the sparks flew with each blow, thrusts and cut from the weapons of the two warriors who fought in a duel. On one side was the blue-lancered spearman, who carried the crimson spear, and on the other was the swordsman Daisuke, better known as the great pervert of Homuraha.

-"I must admit, boy, you have skill in these things. Are you sure you're human?"- Lancer commented with a wild smile on his face as he blocked a setback from the lesser blue-haired.

Daisuke just shrugged nonchalantly - "Meh, I've been asking the same question for a long time... If I'm honest, sometimes I have a strange need to take the blood of others"- answered the green eyed as if it was not the big deal.

That response surprised Lancer a bit, who could not help but have to delve deeper into the subject - "Really? That is something disturbing to hear if a young person like you says so. Are you a kind of vampire or something like that? "- asked the redhead with interest.

\- "I know, I only know that sometimes I have an insatiable hunger for human blood! How do you expect that to give me a clue?!"- Daisuke commented with some irritation.

-"Is it because that's exactly what a damn vampire does?"- The guy in blue suit aid sarcastically with a neutral expression as a droplet of sweat came down the back of his neck.

That comment made Daisuke remain silent as if he were contemplating the idea that maybe he was a vampire -"Now that I think about it, maybe you're right about that. I mean, sometimes I take human blood from some innocent bystander, if he has the misfortune to find me in that state of famine"- said the green-eyed man thoughtfully.

-"Really?"- Lancer asked a bit puzzled by the response he received.

-"Nah, I was just joking with you"- The blue-haired teenager said bluntly.

Lancer just frowned a little at that response -"So why did you say it was? And don't said to me that it was a joke, because it wasn't funny"- The spearman said with a slightly irritated look.

-"Simple. I needed to keep talking long enough to complete my trap"- Daisuke confessed leaving Lancer surprised, because at that moment he could feel his feet began to sink into the ground and looking down he saw that he was effectively sinking as if was caught in quicksand _**-"Matter Transmutation: Density Change!"-**_ the teenager exclaimed at the time when his opponent began to sink faster.

-"What the hell is this?!"- Lancer roared as he tried futilely to free himself from the trap.

-"It's a little trick I learned. Do you know something? Alchemy is a useful skill if you know how to use it"- Said the green-eyed man with a smile to see how his plan worked, while mentally began to prepare his next move -(Well, phase one complete. I just need to knock him out and I can get out of here, although I still have to worry about the guy in red... Anyway, I guess I'll get them-Oh come on!)- He thought alarmed when he realized that his opponent already found out how to escape from his trap.

 _ **Thunk Thunk Thunk Thunk!**_

The redhead repeatedly hit his spear on the ground with a lot of force causing it to crack until it finally collapsed, thus managing to free itself since it could not be trapped on the ground if there was no ground in the first place -"You will need something better than that if you want to beat me, boy!"- Lancer exclaimed as he descended to land on the ground below.

-"Tch. Fuck, there's no other. It will be the hard way"- Daisuke muttered as he prepared for another Lancer onslaught, with his big sword he put himself on guard ready to defend himself. However, before he realized the red-eyed man disappeared from his sight -"Huh? Where is he?"- the green-eyed exclaimed in surprise, observing in all directions.

-"Here I am, boy"- Lancer's voice make Daisuke to turn around.

 _ **Thunk! Swwwooosh!**_

At the moment he turned around, Daisuke was stabbed in the abdomen by Lancer, who only stood with an impassive expression and then withdrew his spear from the green-eyed man's body. Blood began to run through his wound and fell to the ground uncontrollably - "It was fun while it lasted, but everything good comes to an end at some point"- Lancer said as he prepared to retire but suddenly...

 _ **-"Alter Time: Triple Accel!"-**_

 _ **Bam!**_

A powerful kick hits the stomach of the eyebrow sending him flying several tens of meters to hit the wall and destroy it instantly. The spearman went through the school wall and fell on the ground with a thud, but quickly got up.

-"Ugh! That child is persistent, that is worthy of being respected!"- Lancer said while he moaned a bit by the blow, nevertheless a question arose in its head -"But how the hell survived a stabbing in his stomach? I'm sure I went through one or two of its internal organs"- Lancer said without fully understanding what happened.

-"You did not think it would be that easy, did you?! If you want to kill me you'll have to do a better job, asshole!"- Daisuke shouted as he left the building, his jacket and shirt now had a large hole and were stained with blood, but as far as he could see that the boy was not lacered at all.

Lancer only narrowed his eyes wondering how it was possible but after a few seconds he already had an idea of the reason -"Tell me something, boy"- the blue-haired man said catching the attention of the young man.

-"Whats the matter, old man? Do you surrender? "- Daisuke asked the lancer with a fox-like smile.

Lancer just let out a small laugh before he spoke again -"Not at all. I only have a little curiosity about something. I stabbed you, remember?"- the spearman commented, getting a nod from the green-eyed as a sign that it would continue -"I'm sure it was a fatal wound, and even so, you're standing there practically unharmed. So I ask you, did you use healing sorcery to heal yourself or do you just have a very high regenerative factor, Mm?"- the spear bearer asked intrigued.

-"How are you so sure that you stabbed me? Maybe I just put you in an illusion to make you lower your guard"- the green-eyed boy said without losing his smile.

The red-eyed spearman for his part only fulfilled his gaze for a few seconds before smiling with some humor -"For a long time I did not come across such a skilled individual, although your movements and technique need to be polished, you managed to last longer and even broke one of my ribs"- Lancer said praising the young man's abilities, who only returned his smile by accepting the compliments.

\- "Thanks man. You are pretty skilled as well, even if you are an old man"- the teenager commented causing a vein to appear on the forehead of Lancer.

-"… I'll take that as a compliment because I'm in a good mood. That is why I will reward you with a quick death"- Lancer declared as he changed his fighting pose, at that moment a reddish aura began to emerge from the spear and energy began to Increase it intensity at every moment -"I'll take your heart!" - exclaimed the blue spearman.

The blue-haired did not give time for Daisuke to react and ran towards the young man at supersonic speeds until he was a few meters away from him, ready to make his move _**-"Gáe..."-**_ The posture and the way in which Lancer was prepared to attack Daisuke was all that the boy needed to understand that this move would be a blow aimed at his indispensable organ, his heart _**-"Bolg!"-**_ Lancer roared at the time he attacked with a thrust and his spear began to It stretched out in ridiculous proportions and made impossible curves as it made its way to a blinding speed.

But the green-eyed one would not allow himself to be stabbed like that. I wait until the spear is at an adequate distance to block the attack with his sword Caliber, although he knew that maybe it would not be fast enough but that didn't matter at all because he had a beam up my sleeve _**-"Time Alter: Square Accel!"-**_ Daisuke use his sorcery to amplify his speed.

 _ **KRRRRSSSSSSSHHHH!**_

The spear and sword clashed head on, Daisuke used all his strength to deflect Lancer's attack, thus being able to alter the course of the crimson spear. Mentioned throwing weapon ended up crashing into the wall behind the green-eyed, destroying it in the process, just at that moment Daisuke thought he had been saved but something strange happened.

 _ **THUD!**_

-"Ghahaggggh!"- The green-eyed man exclaimed in pain when he felt something pierce his chest.

In the blink of an eye the spear that had previously deflected ended up crossing his chest, stabbing him and piercing his right lung cleanly reaching almost to his heart but fortunately his vital organ was only pink by the lancer's weapon. The very force of the thrust was powerful enough to drag Daisuke into the air and make him go through the wall with such violence that it caused the debris to fall on him.

 _ **BROOOMMM!**_

Lancer meanwhile just retracted his weapon and looked at his rival, now buried under a ton of debris, with amazement - "Wow, I didn't expect that" - commented the blue film and then walk towards the pile of concrete rocks - "I'm sure that attack should pierce your heart, but somehow managed to deflect at the last second. Color me impressed, boy" - Said the blue lancer while smiling with a short pause and then continue - "Oi, stop playing the dead and fight me!"- Lancer exclaimed as he prepared to continue his battle.

At that moment, the debris flew off the sides leaving Daisuke free, who got up with some difficulty due to the pain in his chest, which was bleeding without control -(Shit, I was sure that I had blocked it... An illusion maybe?... No, it was something else... I do not know how he did it but... That damn spear has a strange power that allows it to alter the 'Principle of Causality', is the only logical explanation to define how it was that made those physically imposible actions... This is odd, my wound should have healed all ready...)- thought the blue haired squeezing his teeth in an attempt to tolerate the tremendous pain that ran through his chest, in that same instant he realized something -"Tch, what I was missing. It also slow down my regeneration, at this rate I will not last long"- Daisuke muttered furiously and then gave a war cry and launched himself against the lancer, who was waiting for him ready to continue his fight.

 _ **CLANG CLANG CLANG!**_

Daisuke's onslaught was swift and precise, every lash, thrust and cut was loaded with all his strength but unfortunately Lancer was able to follow his movements with relative ease so that blocking his attacks did not seem to be a big problem -"What's wrong, brat? Where was that energy you had a while ago? "- The spearman mocked while blocking a block with the tip of his spear and then give a powerful kick to the green-eyed in the stomach, sending him to fly into the building -"No tell me that that is all your strength! Come on, I know you're much stronger than that!"- the red-eyed teenager exclaimed with a wild smile as he entered in the building.

Daisuke rose from the ground with difficulty having to use his huge sword as a support to avoid falling on the ground, breathing hard and holding his stomach - "Damn, I did not expect this guy was this strong. Heh, I must learn to choose my battles better"- The green-eyed teen said with some humor as he watched his opponent walk towards him as he dragged the end of his spear to the ground releasing a few sparks -" There is no choice... If I want to win this fight I will have to use the heavy weapons"- Daisuke said with a serious tone in his voice.

With that said, the blue haired guy stood upright and squeezed his grip on his gun and then nailed it to the ground in such a way that it created a large fissure in the floor. Later he began to recite a song _**-"O Mighty Wind of the North. Protect this body with your invisible blades"-**_ As he continued his speech, a gentle gust of wind swept down the corridor and began to encircle him like a mini-typhoon that barely had the strength to lift dust from the ground.

 _ **Fssssshhh!**_

Lancer only observed the scene with intrigue, since it was a very suspicious spectacle - "Oi, boy! Do you plan to attack me with your magic?"- Asked the redhead but did not receive any response decided to continue -"You should have realized that your little tricks do not have a great effect on me. Why don't you use a different strategy? If you want I can give you three minutes of advantage"- The spear's user said in an attempt to reason with Daisuke since he did not want his fun to end so fast.

However, Daisuke ignored his words and continued with his song _**-"Create an armor made of a million of blades"-**_ the air around him begin to gather more and more strength to such an extent that the gentle breeze transformed into a wild burst with the power to cut the walls and the floor as if it were butter _**-"Become my shield, slash anyone who dare to lay a finger in you and break them apart!"-**_ At that moment the The air acquired even more speed and power, becoming a powerful torrent of rotating compressed air that covered the body of the green-eyed man, who for a small fraction of a second acquired a purple glow in his eyes.

 _ **FWOOOOOOOSSSHHHH! TZZZZZHHHH!**_

This did not go unnoticed by the redhead because the moment he noticed the sudden change in the current of the air he was on guard -(Hoh? So the child still has tricks up his sleeve? Incredible, something tells me that this combat will become more interesting from now on!)- The blue lancer thought while a wild smile formed on his face -"Excellent, boy! Show me what you have!"- Lancer stated with emotion in his voice.

 _ **BOOOOWWWWWMMMM!**_

 _ **-"Imperial Air Armor!"-**_ Daisuke exclaimed at the time when a powerful gust of air that sliced the ground went directly to Lancer, who barely had time to block it with his weapon and still was not enough to save him from a second sharp blast that threw it out of the building until it collided with the dojo door of the Club de Arqueria and ended up in the shooting area.

Lancer got up without much trouble after receiving that blow and prepared to counterattack but felt a warm substance go through his right arm and forehead. After inspecting his limb he was amazed by what he saw - "This... Is it my blood?" - Lancer said with surprise seeing his new formed wound, he that noted that it was not deep enough to be considered a serious wound and much less mortal but that did not matter at that time because it was a wound nor less - "Heh… HAHAHAHA! AMAZING, A HUMAN WHO HAS MADE ME BLEED LIKE THIS!"- The blue lancer laughed as if he had heard the greatest joke of his life.

 _ **-"Time Alter: Square Accel!" -**_

At that moment appeared Daisuke right in front of him ready to attack with a downward stroke, his face was neutral and did not reflect many emotions but had a shine that Lancer recognized perfectly, that look belonged to a warrior who enjoyed a good fight just like him. At that, the redhead only widened his smile and then blocked the attack with his spear.

 _ **THOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

The dull sound that emerged from the two weapons when colliding was present in the place, the force unleashed by both warriors created a crater two meters in diameter and depth. And finally a multidirectional shockwave swept through the dojo, destroying many of the objects present in the place; The trophies were fired like bullets, the doors were completely destroyed and the walls were cracked a lot by the pressure of the air. The whole dojo of the Club trembled under the force of Daisuke's attack.

 _ **CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG!**_

Without wasting time, the young Magus proceeded to attack with multiple attacks the blue lancer, who began to block the attacks of the green-eyed alone that this time it cost more than before and it was noticeable, each of the attacks of Daisuke towards Lancer retreat more and more.

-"GROOOAAAHH!"- the teenager roared as he attack with a thrust to Lancer, which the man in spandex saw coming but when he prepared to deflect the attack with his spear a strange event took him off guard.

 _ **FWWWSSSSSSSHHHH!**_

A powerful gust of swirling wind emerged from Daisuke's sword in the form of a powerful miniature tornado, which hit Lancer and filled it up and sent it flying out of the way until it crashed into one of the walls of the complex.

 _ **DOOOONNNNN!**_

-"NGH!"- the man in blue growled when he felt the strong blow, but not only that but the gust of wind acted like a barrage of sharp blades that pierced his skin and left him with several cuts along your abdomen, arms and legs.

After a couple of seconds stunned Lancer could finally come back to himself -"Hah, it was not a bad blow. I must admit that you underestimate a little, brat"- Said in praise the redhead only to see how Daisuke appeared right in front of him in a blur of speed to his surprise of the blue warrior - (How the hell he can move this fast?! Now he is just as fast as me!) - Lancer thought impressed but did not have much time to admire the young man as he had to block a powerful cut of Caliber with his spear.

 _ **CLAAANNNG!**_

Once again, shortly after the two weapons collided there was a thud of metal against metal impacting each other, but this time another gust of wind emerged from the body Daisuke and impregnated on the blade of his sword increasing its length widely and the same wind blade went to Lancer's face to plant a thrust on his face.

 _ **TINK!**_

Unfortunately the spearman reacted in time and diverted the attack with a circular movement of his weapon, in that brief period of time the red-eyed man counterattacked with a kick that was blocked by Daisuke but he was threw several meters away to land at the other end of the place.

At the time when he landed on the ground, Daisuke prepared to attack again, this time holding his sword above his head in a pose that indicated that it would cut down -"Let's see how you think about this, old man"- After making that statement, Caliber's blade was lined by a strong swirling wind current that roared like a powerful tornado _**-"Northern blizzard. Windstorms of the south. Eastern typhoons. Tornadoes of the west!"-**_ The current of air gained even more power and a powerful cyclone emerged from the blade. Around him you could see how the debris rose in the air and even several objects began to be swallowed by the powerful tornado, it was like witnessing an authentic typhoon in action _**–"Release your fury on earth with its unequaled strength and finish with my enemies!"-**_ Exclaimed Daisuke continued his enchantment _**–"Deform, Cut, Crush. Make a Desolate land!"-**_

\- "THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO SEE!" - Lancer shouted, showing a hungry combat smile - "Show me your strength, brat!"- added the blue lancer ready to respond and defend himself if necessary.

 _ **-"TYPHOOOONNN SLAAAAAAASSSHHHHHHH!"-**_ Exclaimed teenager executing his movement, a chop loaded with an overwhelming power, like a great tornado strong enough to destroy entire buildings.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMM!**_

-"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"- The younger bluenette roared with all his strength while releasing all his might in that attack.

The explosion unleashed swept the whole dojo, the force of Daisuke's attack was immediately present. A powerful tornado completely destroyed the structure and extended for several meters to ascend to the sky and explode in the form of an expansive wave that cleared the night sky of the school and its surroundings.

— **0—**

 **In the meantime.**

Not far from the place, more specifically on the roof of the academy were Rin and Archer, both observed what happened with amazement. Rin, on the other hand, had his mouth on the floor while his white-haired companion had his eyes wide open because he had witnessed such an attack on a scale like that.

-"WHAT HAS JUST HAPPENED?!" - Exclaimed the blue-eyed girl coming out of the initial shock as she watched as the tornado dissipated showing the now-destroyed dojo of the Archery Club.

-"... Apparently that 'pervert', as you call it, proved to be much more than meets the eye"- the red archer answered with his eyes half closed to focus his eyes on the ruins of the building belonging to the Club mentioned previously.

Faced with that vague answer, the brunette just turned to glare at his companion with a steel look that made him back a little -"I know that, idiot! What I really want to know is how it happened! How is it possible that the most perverted guy in this school has such a level of power?!"- exclaimed the blue-eyed shark.

Archer just shrugged -"How do you expect me to know? I do not even know the poor bastard"- The white-haired man said dryly without caring about the adolescent's complaints.

The black haired girl was going to object but then she noticed that in the area that was once the dojo of the Arquería club, several debris began to move and from there a Lancer covered by multiple wounds that seemed to be infringed by a hundred if not for a thousand leaves all over his body. His hair was somewhat misaligned, his attire was broken into several sections and he had even lost one of his metal shoulder pads, and his face was covered in dirt but apart from that he did not seem to have any injuries that were fatal, at least not to the naked eye.

-"You has to be kiding me..."- Archer said as he watched as the older blue-haired began to shake off the dust and then take his precious spear -"That attack should have B-Rank power at least... And yet he survived?"- commented the white-haired man with surprise and a touch of fear but quickly calmed down when he saw that the spearman was making an effort to stay upright because apparently one of his legs was severely wounded -(It seems that this more hurt than I thought, huh?)- Archer added in his mind more relaxed, it was at that moment that Rin's voice attracted his attention.

-"This could be a good opportunity for us, Archer"- Rin said while observing the condition of Lancer carefully -"Lancer seems to be very hurt to have another fight, if you go with everything from the beginning I doubt you will not defeat him"- I explain the blue eye analytically.

Archer just nodded at the girl's words -"Actually, it is. The situation is very favorable for us to waste it. Although we must also take into account that Lancer seems to have the ability to 'Battle Continuation', which means that maybe he can still fight decently despite having serious injuries"- said the ojigris carefully observing the redhead, who He began to walk around the place as if looking for someone -(This is an opportunity that we can not throw overboard, however I- What is this?!)- The train of thought of the man in red clothes was interrupted at the feel a powerful presence right behind him, which Rin also felt.

-"Yo yo~! How are you Rin_Chan?!"-

A voice from an adult man resounded in both their ears. Turning, both Rin and Archer were surprised to see who it was. He was a man around 40 years old who was almost as tall as Lancer, had crimson red hair, his eyes were purples, and had a white skin accompanied by a very muscular figure. His outfit in question was a white T-shirt with the logo of the Dragon Force band on his chest, blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes, in addition he had an American-style hamburger in his right hand, which was half eaten, and had a jovial smile on his face.

Archer could not recognize who that man was but Rin in turn recognized him perfectly -"K-KAZUTO_SENSEI?!" - I exclaim the blue-eyed in shock.

The one now known as Kazuto only smiled euphorically at the mention of his name, took a bite of his hamburger and then spoke -"Exactly! You have ten points on the next exam, Rin_Chan!"- said the redhead while giving the peace sign with his left hand.

-"What the hell are you doing here?!"- asked the brunette a little calmer but the aura that emanated her "Sensei" made her hair stand on end -(The pressure in the air is suffocating... Could it be that our Sensei He is also a Magus, and if he is, is he also a Master in the Holy Grail War?)- Those were the questions that occupied the thoughts of the pretty girl.

On the other hand, Archer was prepared to conjure his two swords in case this "Kazuto_Sensei" decided to attack him -(I do not know who or WHAT this subject is, but something is for sure... It is very dangerous, perhaps more than Lancer himself - The white-haired man thought uneasily.

When the redhead noticed the insecure glances of his companions only raised his hands in surrender -"Calm down! Everything is fine! Que no panda el cunico! I come alone and without weapons!"- Exclaimed the school teacher but when he saw that the situation did not improve, he only sighed heavily -"You do not have to be afraid, Rin_Chan. I'm not going to hurt you"- the man said calmly.

-"How can we be so sure of that?"- asked the blue-eyed as he pulled a pair of jewelry from his pockets, which began to shine with intensity as Archer invoked his weapons.

Kazuto only observed the couple with a disapproving look -"Ah, I do not know. Maybe because if he wanted to kill them he would have done it when you were distracted?"- The redhead commented sarcastically while finishing his hamburger, completely calm.

-"We'll see that, old man. A mere Magus like you does not have many opportunities with a Servant, and for your bad luck I'm one"- Archer said without lowering his guard in an attempt to intimidate the man in front of him, only to be dumbfounded to see how the teacher disappeared from his sight as well as Rin's -"Where is he?!"- the swordsman exclaimed as he looked in all directions.

-"Oh my, Daisuke caused a great disaster. And he tell me that I caused a mess?!"- said Kazuto, who was standing behind Rin as he watched the destruction caused by his student.

-"!?"- Both Rin and Archer watched in shock as a high school teacher had fooled their senses and slipped behind them without being noticed.

-(He is fast!)- Servant thought dark-skinned, alarmed in his interiors but keeping calm as best as possible.

As for Rin, she just took a big leap to get away from the redhead and point her fingers at the time when a black and red energy was forming in her hand -(I did not see when he moved!)- The girl was thinking about getting ready for shoot that energy.

-"It seems to me that if you plan to attack me with that stupidity, you should reconsider your strategy carefully"- Kazuto spoke in a soft and calm voice that made Rin and Archer nervous but before they could even move a muscle, the redhead raised his two arms -"Look closely, young ones. I do not have one of those fucking brands or 'Reijus' like you, Rin_Chan"- Kazuto said calling the attention of his companions to see that he did not have a single brand on his wrists.

Rin just carefully observed the two arms of his teacher to then see his own wrist, where there were red marks similar to tattoos, and then spoke -"So you're not a Master?"- Asked the girl feeling a bit relieved.

-"Like one of the seven Magus that will face each other in a bloodthirsty battle with spiritual beings known as Servants to win a fucking fucking artifact capable of granting any fucking desire you can imagine?... Nah, I'm just a simple Master of Chemistry"- the professor replied without taking his eyes off the ruined area.

-"Hmp, I do not believe it. You seem to know very well what the Holy Grail War is and not only that, you also have huge reserves of Prana, which indicates that it may be a Magus. Which makes me suspect that you're not entirely honest with us and that you're a possible threat"- This time Archer spoke narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

-"Archer!"- Rin shouted to his partner to close his mouth since it did not seem like a good idea to provoke the subject capable of killing her in the blink of an eye.

The white-haired man's words made Kazuto look at him from the corner of his eye for a few seconds and then return to look at the destroyed dojo of the Archery Club -"... Meh, you can believe whatever you want. I do not care, and frankly I greatly doubt you two could touch me even if you try hard"- The magenta-eyed man said as he shook his hand from side to side to dismiss the matter.

-"Is that a challenge, old man?"- commented the white-haired man ready to attack while ignoring Rin's orders to shut him up.

Kazuto just turned around to face them with a somewhat childish expression -"Gomen Gomen, Archie_San. We do not have to get aggressive, remember that since I am not a Master I do not have the right to get into this War"- The redhead said casually and then take out a couple of chimichangas from nowhere -"Do you want a chimichanga?! Because I do want to eat chimichangas! Have you ever tried them, Archie_San?! I'm not sure if the Servants can eat in any case but if so, try it and I assure you that you will not regret it!"- He offered the teacher with stars in his eyes.

That kind of behavior made Archer and Rin look at the redhead with an expression that said 'Are you fucking kiding me?' While a couple of drops of sweat went down the back of his neck. The white-haired man turned his face to face his companion in search of some explanation but the response he received only left him with even more doubts than he had.

 _-{Do not look at me. Kazuto_Sensei has always been a bit... Eccentric. Honestly, I am a bit surprised that the director had not kicked him out of school after the incident with that polar bear imported a year ago}- S_ he said using a type of telepathic link with a blank expression (Bleach Style).

 _-{I see. Well that explains a lot… But, what happen with that polar bear?-_ Servant asked a bit intrigued and surprised by that fact.

-"Hey guys! It's not that I want to interrupt your nice telepathic conversation between Master and Servant, but you should see this. Oh bloody hell, Daisuke is still alive"- said the redhead calling the attention of Rin and Archer.

— **0—**

 **Back with Lancer and Daisuke.**

In the now destroyed dojo you could see how the spearman walked through the rubble surveying the area with patience, after a few seconds he resigned himself and turned around to leave until a sound coming from the rubble caught his attention.

A few meters from him you could see how a large pile of rubble began to move frantically, as if at any moment a zombie rose from his grave. After a few seconds a hand emerged from the large pile of wood and concrete followed by a figure that Lancer recognized perfectly - "GAAAAK!" - exclaimed that figure as he took great breaths and rose with difficulty.

It turned out that it was Daisuke himself, who now had his clothes in tatters; His brown jacket was gone and he only carried his shirt, which was full of tears, his pants were in similar condition only that you only had one or another cut in the knee area, and his shoes were curiously intact for some reason in particular.

-"Shit, that wave was great!"- Said the blue-haired as he got up, still with his big sword in his hands, then he searched the place and realized the destruction with his last attack and then looked at Lancer with a somewhat pale expression -"... Do you think this will be noticed in the morning?"- The young man asked, fearing for his safety when thinking about what his companions would do to him if they found out about this.

Lancer just shrugged his shoulders, implying that it was not his problem -"Meh, I do not think it's something you need to worry about"- the blue lancer replied indifferently.

-"WHAT SHIT HAPPENS TO YOU, IDIOT?! IF AYAKO_SAN DISCOVER THAT I DID THIS DISASTER I WILL BE A DOLL OF PRACTICE FOR A WHOLE YEAR, AND I DO NOT WANT TO OR THINK WHAT THE OTHER MEMBERS WOULD DO TO ME, ESPECIALLY THAT BASTARD OF SHINJI!"- Exclaimed an alarmed Daisuke as he ran in circles all over the place like the devil's soul.

The redhead only had a little drop of sweat on his neck before such a display of "maturity" on the part of his opponent while smiling nervously -"Pffft... Hehehe... Seriously? You are facing a Servant who RESISTED your last attack... HEH... And are you worried about what a bunch of humans can do to you?"- Lancer asked trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably -"HAHAHAHA! YOU ARE... HAHAHA ... THE SECOND PERSON OF THIS ERA THAT IS TRULY INTERESTING! HAHAHAHA!"- The older blue-haired man exclaimed while laughing at the top of his lungs.

On the other hand, the green-eyed one did not take very well the fact that they are making fun of him as well - "OI! THIS IS SERIOUS! "- the young man shouted frantically, but when seeing that his opponent was laughing as never before, unfortunately, the adolescent left a throbbing vein in the forehead -" Shut up, you bastard!"- the pervert shout with white eyes and shark teeth.

Seeing how his amusement began to infuriate his rival, Lancer opted to remain silent for mercy -"Calm down, boy. You do not have to be like that, it's not that bad "- the blue Servant apologized as he waved his hand from side to side and smiled with some condescension.

-"Fuck you bastard! What can you know what an enraged woman is capable of?! When Ayako_San is upset she becomes a beast!"-

That answer on the part of Daisuke made Lancer look at him seriously -"Boy, trust me when I say this, I know what it is to be a victim of female rage"- The red-eyed man declared with a serious face that scared the little blue-haired boy a little to then smile again -"You know what, child? Let's say this is a draw"- the spearman said at the same time as he prepared to walk out of the destroyed dojo, but not before giving the green-eyed one a final warning –"If I were you, I would be careful. This city will become a bloody battlefield. And you better prepare yourself because when our paths cross again... I will not hold back!"- He exclaimed with a wild expression on his face and then disappear from the area as if he were a ghost leaving the poor Daisuke with many unanswered questions.

-"Well, that came out better than I thought!"-

A new voice impregnated the campus air, it was jovial and cheerful, which came right behind the young man making him turn around to find Rin, Kazuto and Archer walking towards him. The surprise was such that the bluenette forgot for a moment that he had barely emerged alive from an intense battle, it was not because of the presence of his classmate or his white-haired companion but to see his chemistry teacher with them.

-"How are you, Ero_Shounen? It's a lovely night don't you think?"- the teacher greeted with a friendly smile as he approached the shocked Daisuke, who could only articulate a few words.

-"KAZUTO_SENSEI?! TOHSAKA?!"-

-"What is this? 'The Day of the Stupid Questions'? Of course it's me, there's no other person in the world so good looking and gallant as me!"- the redhead said giving a smile worthy of a toothpaste commercial.

-"Good evening, Emiya_Kun"- brunette said while hiding her slight fear for the young man in front of her. Although she could not be blamed considering what she witnessed as a witness of the scope of her partner's abilities, who literally destroyed the Dojo from the Archery Club.

Daisuke remained silent for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity until he realized that they were not alone and put in battle position when he saw the red Servant standing next to his teacher and his partner, a gesture that the white-haired man imitated and invoke their characteristic weapons.

But before things got ugly, the redhead stood in front of the two warriors to calm them down a bit -"Wow wow wow! Calm down, calm down! Reassurance, gentlemen!"- Exclaimed the professor with hope of lightening the atmosphere a bit.

-"I will calm down only if he releases his swords, thank you very much"- Refuted the young man.

Archer on the other hand only strengthened his grip on his swords -"I'm not willing to lower my guard if my Master is in potential danger"- Said the red swordsman seriously.

-"Come on, Archie_San! Is Daisuke we're talking about! He is not a danger to anyone!"- Kazuto exclaimed while defending his student but stopped mid sentence when he realized a small detail -" Well, he is not a risk for anyone except the female population of the Earth… In which case, kill him if you want "- The magenta-eyed teacher said with disdain while giving his approval to the white-haired.

-"And you're supposed to be defending me?!"- A pissed-off Daisuke yelled with shark teeth at that poor defense excuse from Kazuto's part.

Seeing that they were not getting anywhere, the blue-eyed girl opted to intervene - "Ahem! If you have already finished discussing such trivial things, I will proceed to erase the memory of Emiya_Kun!"- Rin said drawing the attention of those present, especially Daisuke's when he heard the words "Erased Memory".

-"OI, Tohsaka! Did you just say that you will erase my memory?! "- Daisuke exclaimed with a hint of fear in his voice.

-"Of course"- Rin responded with a neutral expression.

-(She did not even try to deny it!)- Daisuke thought taking a couple of steps back due to the girl's blunt honesty.

But before Daisuke could take another step, Kazuto appeared in front of him with a strange device similar to a kind of metalic pen -"Easy, Ero_Shounen. When you wake up you will think that all this is a simple dream"- the redhead commented while pulling out a pair of dark glasses so that he and Rin would put them on.

At that moment the blue haired tried to escape but was stopped by Archer, who chained him with metal chains -"Let me go! I DO NOT WANT SOMEONE TO ERASE MY MEMORIES!"- the alarmed young man shouted as he tried to break the chains with all his strength but proved useless, in that moment he felt how the strength left his body and was replaced by a sharp pain that made I fell on my knees on the ground - (Shit! Combining the Time Alter together with the Imperial Air Armor and the Typhoon Slash put a lot of stress on my body, and with my regeneration temporarily slowed down by that damn spear it only made things worse!)- The blue haired teen exclaimed as he gnashed his teeth in frustration and then noticed something important that I forget -(Mm... Now that I realize ... Tohsaka's chest seems to have grown a bit, maybe it's C cup, hehej but it's not just that ... The truth is that it is a good view that I have here)- the young man thought while he notices that thanks to a gentle breeze and how small was the skirt of his partner, he could see the color of his underwear -"Oh, your panties are red. It highlights your very well-shaped butt, Tohsaka"- the young man added speaking loudly involuntarily while he had a somewhat lascivious expression on his face.

...

...

...

...

As soon as he said that, a sepulchral silence was present in the place and the temperature of the environment under dangerously. But not only that, the three men soon felt a chill that ran through their columns as well as a black and frightening aura emerge from the brunette.

-"... Idiot"- Archer said when he saw such a display of killer instinct while Kazuto just dropped a hat, which he brought out of nowhere, as a sign of respect.

As for Daisuke, weeeell...

— **0—**

 **At the other side of the city.**

-"HENTAIIIIII!"- The scream of the girl resounded throughout the city, the animals and people for a moment were static to hear such a cry and the men felt sorry for that poor devil who dared to invoke the legendary Female Fury

-"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-

But the cry of the girl paled in comparison to the laments of that inept loose mouth known as Emiya Daisuke. His scream of pain ran through the city faster than Zohan would drink his favorite drink. There was even one person in particular who complained saying, and I quote: "Who is the mongrel that dares to interrupt my night walk with his pathetic whining?!" But that person did not have great relevance in this story... Or is it?

— **0—**

 **Back with the group.**

-"... Should we help him?"-

-"Nah. I think it does well on its own"-

-"But Rin_Chan shot him with a Gandr on the tip of the nuts"-

-"He will be fine"-

-"He's gonna be lucky if he can has sex after this!"-

At this time both the dark-skinned Servant and the chemistry teacher were having a discussion about how to proceed in a situation like the one they were witnessing. The reason was very simple the truth. Rin threw a bullet of magical energy compressed with the power of a bullet to Daisuke... In his jewels.

\- "Ugh... My children..." - blue-haired boy groaned in pain as he writhed in pain on the floor.

\- "That will teach you not to propagate with me, Ero_Baka" - the brunette mused at the time she glared at Daisuke.

-"... Hai, Tohsaka_Sama... Ugh, how it hurts" -

-"Etto, guys... Don't you think we're deviating from the subject?" - the redhead of the group asked with sweat drop on his neck.

Rin just huffed in resignation to then take the floor -"Anyway, just erase Emiya_Kun's memories so we can leave. You still have a lot to explain to me"- the girl declared without intention of making eye contact with Daisuke or any of the men present.

-"Ok, let's start with this..."- Kazuto said at the time he put on that pair of dark glasses and took out that metal object -"Just look directly at this little light"- the Professor of Chemistry added.

Daisuke just looked at the strange artifact with a confused expression -"What the hell is that?"- the young man asked.

At Daisuke's question, Kazuto just smiled broadly and clarified his student's doubts -"It's a Standard Neuralizer, invented by Dr. von Leiqritus, the Head of the Research and Development Area of the Mage Association. A simple flash and people forget everything that happened in the last seconds"- the redhead explained while pressing a button with his thumb, releasing a small flash similar to a camera -"This is how it works"- Kazuto added to a Confused Daisuke, who just looked at him surprised.

-"What works?"-

-"The Neuralizer. A simple flash, and all people forget what happened in the last seconds"- he repeated and then he release a flash directly in the face of the young man, again -"This is how it works"-

-"What works?"- The blue haired asked again

The lost look of his student make Kazuto to laugh -"I always enjoy this"- the Professor said with a foxish smile on his face.

Knowing that probably would not get anywhere, Rin decided to take the reins -"Give me that!"- the blue-eyed girl shouted at the time he snatched the Neuralizer to his teacher, who only complained saying "Hey!", And later Stand in front of the green-eyed -"Now be still, Emiya_Kun. I will erase all the memories you have of the 30 to 45 minutes, and you will wake up in your house like an ignorant idiot of simple life"- Rin said with seriousness.

-"Uuhhh... Can I say something about this?"- the insecure green-eyed boy asked while smiling nervously.

-"No"- The brunette stated bluntly to then activate the device, leaving Daisuke disoriented for a few seconds until he fell face down on the ground, while his big sword turned into a collar again.

.-"... Well, now we just have to take him home. Do any of you know how to do it without attracting people's attention?"- asked the white-haired man with a serious expression.

Rin was about to answer but was approached by the redhead, who stepped forward with a huge smile on his face -"I say we put him in the baggage area of a plane bound for Cincinnati; We involved him in a domestic terrorism operation in the style of Mad Max; We left him with a very reliable guy who works as a smuggler, to give him the identity of "Carlos Esperanza", with which he will cross the border with North Korea; And nobody will find out about anything. What do you think?"- said the Professor with a confident smile, thinking that his plan is flawless.

...

...

...

Both Archer and Rin just fell silent, watching the subject in front of them with a perplexed expression at the time when a sepulchral silence hung in the air -"You know what? I will not gonna ask"- Archer said while He shook his head, being seconded by his Master.

\- "Was it something I said?" - I ask the redhead to the readers.

— **0—**

 **A couple of minutes later.**

 **Residence Emiya.**

The night spread around the area, it was already 8:30 p.m and all the students were at home or partying with their classmates. And in the more rural area of Fuyuki, where the oldest houses of the place were located, you could see a group of three people fleeing from a dog that was more than one and a half meters high.

Those people were nothing more and nothing less than Rin Tohsaka, Archer and Kazuto, who ran at full speed while the big dog was on their heels. After a few seconds, the redhead stepped forward to his companion to enter the house of Daisuke and open the door for them to enter.

-"Come in before it's late! Be careful with his head, be careful, be careful!"-

 _ **THUNK**_

-"I told you to be careful!"- Exclaimed the Professor as he slammed the door in, thus preventing the dog from entering the complex.

-"Try to load him in you back while you are escaping from that devilish dog!"- Replied the blue-eyed giant head, white and sharp eyes, and shark teeth.

However, Rin's complaints had little effect on the redhead, who only took the wax out of his ears carelessly -"It was just a 1.60 meters tall dog" - Said Kazuto downplaying the matter.

-"And that's not something alarming?!"-

-"Meh, I've seen them bigger"- Kazuto answered at the time he took the fainted Daisuke and dragged him to his room.

For her part, Rin just gnashed her teeth in frustration because of the personality of her school teacher -"I hate you"- the brunette grunted as she rejoined with Archer's help, and shed the dirt from her clothes.

Surely everyone should be wondering how they ended up being chased by a dog with human size and Kazuto messed up everything. He try to bribe the animal with a bag of Scooby Cookies, and the dog just growled at them and then jump on the group. As a curious fact, that damn animal had a monstrous force as it hit poor Archer several times on the ground by the dog before reliase him because the animal was distracted by a black cat that passed by the place.

-"Where did he get a dog like that?"- It was the question Archer has been asking since his encounter with the dog.

-"I do not know, and I really don't want to know. I had enough surprises for one night"- Rin answered as he fixed his hair, which was misaligned by the heated battle with the dog.

-"The spell you cast on that Pitbull was supposed to sleep him, right?"- the white-haired Servant asked again as he looked at his Master for an explanation.

Rin just looked away so that his Servant will not notice the blush of embarrassment on his face -"Hmp, it's not my fault! That demon dog has a high resistance to my spells!"- she replied as she looked around the outside and see how the huge dog began to lie on the floor and sleep. That relaxed the ojiazul a bit, who sighed in relief -"Hah, at least we will not have major mishaps at the time of leaving. The demon dog has already fallen asleep"- Rin commented, relaxing a bit.

A few seconds later Kazuto appeared, who was eating a cheese omelette -"Well, our work here is over. It's time to leave"- declared the redhead at the time he was about to leave but stopped when he saw that Rin and Archer were looking at him strangely -"What?"- Asked the strange Professor.

Rin and Archer looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then left, ignoring the eccentricities of the red-haired man. It did not take long before they met the guard dog and passed him by, internally thanking it for finally falling asleep.

Unknown to them, a shadow observed everything that had happened since the darkness. He waited for the group to be some distance from the complex and jumped to land at the front door. Then he went into the house and walked quietly until finally he found the room where the blue-haired teenager rested peacefully.

-"..."- The shadow only observed the young man for a few seconds and then draw a kunai like dagger and proceed to stab Daisuke, but when the blade was about to touch the flesh...

 _ **CLANG!**_

Daisuke awoke suddenly and summoned his weapon to defend himself. The force of the cut of the peliazul made retreat to the mysterious being a pair of meters soon to put itself in guard.

-"Ok, I do not know how I get to my house. But I'm sure I did not invite a psychotic girl to kill me while I slept, moreover, the girls usually turn away from me"- commented the green-eyed as he stood and watched his opponent cautiously.

It turned out to be a girl who did not seem older than him. She had short lavender hair and had a white mask covering his face almost completely, his skin was dark gray and had a curvaceous and developed figure. Her clothes consisted of a black set from head to toe that highlighted his great figure perfectly, which momentarily distracted the blue haired teen.

Realizing what was happening to him, Daisuke shook his head several times to concentrate -(Damn, why did she have to be an attractive girl?)- The green-eyed man wondered and then launched himself into the attack, but at that moment he noticed something strange -(Uh? I'm getting slow?)- Indeed, his movements were not as fast as before. Unfortunately, he did not have time to think about it because the murderess in front of him responded quickly.

 _ **BAM!**_

She threw a kick directly into the bluenette's face but he managed to block it with his sword, however the force that went with that attack threw him against the wall, breaking it in the process. But fortunately, Daisuke did not suffer serious damage and rejoined one more time only to open his eyes in shock when several daggers were flying at him at a speed similar to that of a bullet.

 _ **Fwooossshh! Fwooossshh! Fwooossshh!**_

However, thanks to his superhuman reflexes, Daisuke was able to evade the projectiles without much trouble but the last of them managed to give him a part of his face, opening a small cut from which he began to drain some blood. But after a few seconds, the same cut was closed and disappeared as if nothing had happened.

That took the girl off guard, who was slightly startled by this display of superhuman healing, making Daisuke smile -"Did you think it would be so easy?"- The blue haired mocked and then launched into the fight once again.

 _ **Clang Clang Clang Clang!**_

The clash of arms spread throughout the complex, both combatants were hovering in their battle while destroying each of the rooms. The walls, chairs and all kinds of things were destroyed. Daisuke had the advantage in the aspect of strength, even if it was only slightly, but there was something wrong with blue-haired teen, he was beginning to feel tired for a reason unknown to him and his movements were becoming more and more slow

 _ **BAAAAMMMM!**_

-"GAAACK!"- Grunted the green-eyed as he felt a kick from the killer that just hit his stomach and sent him flying until he left the house, smashing a window in the process and ending right at the entrance of the warehouse of your house. With pain in his body, Daisuke began to rejoin with some difficulty, because suddenly he felt as his body was pierced by thousands of needles -(DAMN! IS SHE USING A SUPER-POISON!?)- He thought the When he clenched his teeth hard in an attempt to ignore the sharp pain that invaded every part of his body, he could even swear that his internal organs began to burn as if they were in a stove.

At that moment the assassin appeared walking slowly towards the vulnerable young man like a snake that stalked her prey -"...That poison is very powerful. It can destroy your internal organs from the inside out in a matter of seconds, soon you will be reduced to a simple corpse in a pool of your own blood"- explained the young murderer with serenity while preparing her daggers.

 _ **Swoossshhh!**_

And in a split second he appeared in front of a shocked Daisuke to then give him a powerful left hook that sent him flying into the warehouse, falling hard against the ground.

The green-headed just slowly reincorporated and then spit some blood on the ground -"Tch, When did you do this to me?"- Daisuke muttered at the time he was on guard in an attempt to continue the fight, but at see carefully one could see how purple eyes under his eyes and his face was somewhat pale.

For a couple of seconds the killer looked at him in silence while she debated whether she had to answer him or not, but in the end she replied -"The edge of my daggers have posison..."- The masked girl explained giving a small pause and then continue -"...I recommend you to give up, you are close to your limit. There is nothing you can do"- The killer said seriously.

Far from feeling helpless, Daisuke began to laugh out loud, taking the killer off guard by his attitude -"HAH! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"- exclaimed the green-eyed teen as a kind of red vapor began to emerge from his body -"YOU NEED MORE TO KILL ME!"- Declared Daisuke releasing a powerful green aura around him, which covered him like a thick and dense green mist that turned on its axis like a whirlpool, acting as a kind of barrier.

 _ **FWSSHHH! KRRRAAAAAAAAKKKK!**_

The energy released by Daisuke was so intense that the ground began to crack violently -"GRRRAAAAA!"- the blue haired snarled at the time when, right on his left wrist, red stigmas began to form that shone with intensity. At that same moment a white glow invaded the small building, which came from a circle engraved on the ground that had strange signs and symbols, and curiously it was in the same place where the green-eyed blood fell.

-"What the...?"- was all that the young man could say at the moment he observed how a figure appeared, which materialized as a supernatural appearance in the circle.

She was a very beautiful young woman. She had golden hair as if it were pure gold, her eyes were green and reflected calm but at the same time authority and power, she had a white skin like porcelain and a modest but well-proportioned figure. She wore a long dark blue dress that was medieval style, next to her tria chest armor in conjunction with a pair of metal gauntlets and metal boots, also had what appeared to be an invisible sword that it could be distinguished since it counted on a layer of almost imperceptible rotating air that completely covered the white weapon.

 _ **CLAAANNNGGG!**_

The moment that girl appeared in the place, she rushed at the murderer and with a movement of her invisible blade threw her out of the warehouse. Daisuke could not do more than watch with admiration as that young woman who saved her life turned to see him with those beautiful green orbs.

-"I am the Servant Saber... And I ask you, are you my Master?"- Asked the blonde beauty.

But Daisuke did not answer, because he was bewitched by the girl in front of him.

— **0—**

 **In the meantime.**

 **Ryudou Temple**

In a temple located on the hill, away from the city, was a mysterious figure sitting at the entrance of the place, that subject was in a pose of meditation with his arms and legs crossed while keeping his eyes closed.

He was a man who appeared to be in his 30's; He had long black hair that reached to his shoulders; His eyes were closed because of his meditative state; He had a skin as white as snow and a somewhat muscular build but without exaggeration. His clothes consisted of a green gabardine outfit; A black short-sleeved shirt accompanied by a dark-colored breastplate; He wore long, tight dark gray trousers and a pair of brown combat boots. Beside it was a long-drawn Japanese Katana whose handle was purple and had a silver edge that shone with the light of the moon.

That man was in a deep state of meditation, it was like this until he opened his eyes suddenly, which were a deep violet color with cat-like pupils, and he look at the horizon with a slightly intrigued expression.

-"Hn... So you survived the fire. Very interesting"- said the black-haired with a voice devoid of emotion, which spliced perfectly with his stoic face.

* * *

 _ **The battle between Lancer and Daisuke has ended unexpectedly when he leaves the place for mysterious reasons. And now, the blue-haired teen is engaged in an unexpected situation.**_

 _ **What are those strange marks on your hand? Who is that blonde-haired girl? And who is that mysterious man in the Ryudou Temple?**_

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny] Ending 1: Believe by Kalafina**

* * *

 **Characters Profile**

 **Name: Emiya Daisuke**

 **Age: 17 years old**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Clasification: Magus, Master, Human**

 **Servant: Saber**

 **Height/Weight: 1.73 Mts/ 63 Kg**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 _ **Parameters**_

 **STR: D**

 **END: D**

 **AGL: C+**

 **MAN: A**

 **LCK: A+**

 **N.P: ?**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Magecraft: B-**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): C**

 **Riding: C**

 **Regeneration: B**

 **Magic Resistence: D**

 **Chinese Martial Arts: C**

 **Instinct: B**

 **Command Seals: EX**

 **…**

 **-Name: Tohsaka Rin**

 **17 years old**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Classification: Human, Magus, Master**

 **Servant: Archer**

 **Height / Weight: 1.59 meters / 47 Kg**

 **Alignment: Neutral Good**

 _ **Parameters**_

 **STR: F**

 **END: F**

 **AGL: F**

 **MAN: C**

 **LCK: A**

 **N.P: -**

 _ **Skills**_

 **Magecraft: B**

 **Command Seals: EX**

 **Jewelcraft: B**

 **…**

 **Lancer**

 **True Name: Unknown**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Classification: Servant.**

 **Master: Unknown**

 **Height / Weight: 1.85 meters / 72 Kg**

 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**

 _ **Parameters**_

 **STR: B**

 **END: C**

 **AGL: A**

 **MAN: C**

 **LCK: E**

 **N.P: B – B+**

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 _ **Personal skills.**_

 **Battle Continuation: A**

 **Runic Magecraft: B**

 **Protection against Arrows: B**

 **Divinity: B**

 _ **Noble Phantasm.**_

 ** _[Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death]_ B-Rank**

 **Unknown – Unknown Rank**

 **…**

 **Archer**

 **True Name: Unknown**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Classification: Servant**

 **Master: Tohsaka Rin**

 **Height / Weight: 1.87 meters / 78 Kg**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 _ **Parameters**_

 **STR: C**

 **END: B**

 **AGL: B**

 **MAN: A**

 **LCK: E**

 **N.P: ?**

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Independent Action: B**

 _ **Personal skills.**_

 **Clairvoyance: C +**

 **Magecraft: C-**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): B**

 _ **Noble Phantasm.**_

 **Unknown - Unknown Rank**

 **…**

 **Name: Kazuto**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Classification: Unknown...**

 **Height / Weight: 1.83 meters / 84 Kg**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 _ **Parameters**_

 **Strength: ?**

 **Resistance: ?**

 **Agility: A+ (At least)**

 **Mana: ?**

 **N.P: ?**

 _ **Skills**_

 **?**

— **0—**

 _ **That was Chapter 2 of my Fate / Stay Night story, I hope you liked it. By the way, I did not include Sable or Assassin in the Character Profile because they must prove their abilities in a serious combat.**_

 _ **Surely you noticed the changes in this Temporary Line, right? For example:**_

 _ **-This new female Assassin (Who exists, by the way, look for her in Wikipedia)**_

 _ **-The mysterious subject who takes the place of Assassin / Sasaki Kojiro**_

 _ **-Archer/EMIYA's higher stats**_

 _ **-Kazuto, the eccentric Master of Chemistry**_

 _ **These and more are some of the changes that this alternate Timeline has. Do not worry, because it will not be something super extreme like an AU or anything like that.**_


	3. Chapter 3

-"Rejoice, young man. For your wish will be granted"- Character Speaking.

-(The power to grant any wish)- Character Thinking.

 _-{With the performance of the most handsome hero in the_ _world._ _Kazuto_ __Sensei!_ _Bone me!}-_ Character Speaking by means of telepathy.

 _ **-'Gandr!'-**_ Technique / Noble Phantasm / Character Spell.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meeting a beautiful swordswoman!**

 **On the way to the Kotomine church!**

 **-0-**

 _ **After the strenuous battle with**_ _**Lancer**_ _**our young hero was approached by**_ _**Tohsaka**_ _**Rin,**_ _**Archer**_ _**and Professor**_ _**Kazuto, who erased his memory with the intention of keeping him away from the dangers.**_

 _ **But to his misfortune, another enemy hidden in the shadows took the opportunity to attack**_ _**Daisuke**_ _**just when he was weak, initiating another fight of life or death for the pervert.**_

 _ **Daisuke**_ _**tried to defend himself but the aftermath of the previous fight began to take its toll.**_ _**With a clear disadvantage, the young hero seemed lost until a mysterious figure appeared in his rescue.**_

 _ **The struggle for the survival of**_ _**Emiya**_ _**Daisuke**_ _**continues!**_ _**This time with the support of a mysterious young swordswoman named Saber!**_

 **-0-**

 **Fate/Stay** **Night** **[** **New** **Destiny]** **Opening** **1: Ideal White** **by** **Mashiro** **Ayano**

 **-0-**

-"I am the Servant Saber... I ask you, Are you my Master?"- The blonde asked keeping her gaze fixed on the shocked Daisuke, who only managed to say stupid things.

-"Uuuuhhhh... Yeah... So beautiful…"- the blue-haired boy muttered, still gawking at the beauty of the girl. Maybe she did not have a body as exuberant as Sakura, but this young girl was really a _Bishoujo_.

On the other hand, the one now known as Saber only tilted her head in confusion at the silly expression on the teenager's face -"My sword is at your service. My destiny is in your hands. Our covenant is sealed"- The blonde said before stopping a pair of flying kunais that went straight to the the young man's head

-"Attack in the back... Do not you have anything of honor, Assassin?"- Said the blonde and then go out and face the girl with a mask, which only remained silent before answering.

-"My Master wants results. The honor is pointless for me"- The masked girl answered with a tone devoid of emotion.

It was at that precise moment that Daisuke regained consciousness and left the store to assist the girl who saved his life, only to be detained by it in a sharp and authoritative manner.

-"Stay where you are, Master! You are wounded!"- She ordered to Daisuke using a tone that implied to the young man that he was not willing to discuss the issue, for which he only just nodded and leaned against the wall reluctantly.

After making sure that the teenager wouldn't intervene, Saber threw herself at the assassin to attack with a powerful downward slash. Which was dodged without much difficulty by Assassin as she took a big leap with which she passed over Saber, to be a few meters behind her and throw several kunais directed towards the vital points of the unsuspecting blonde.

 _ **FWWWSSSSSSHHHH!**_ _**CLANG!**_

But to Assassin's surprise, Saber managed not only to dodge some of the daggers without the need to see but could also block the others with a simple movement of her "weapon", sending the projectiles flying with relative ease.

-"Awesome..."- It was all the blue haired could say.

Saber meanwhile turned around to then stepped forward at the murderer to continue the fight. Using her daggers, Assassin defended herself from Saber's onslaught the best she could but the blonde proved to be superior in the field of physical strength since from a chop she threw Assassin to one of the walls of Daisuke's house, creating a crater with the silhouette of the masked girl.

-"Here ends this"- The blonde declared as she approached Assassin.

As for the assassin, she only slowly reincorporated herself and took a big leap and thus shed a Saber cut and landed on the roof of the big house. For a moment it seemed that the purple-haired woman was going to attack but suddenly she turned her gaze to the horizon and then disappeared in a swirl of shadows, leaving the place.

Unable to feel the presence of her opponent, Saber only gave a long sigh at the time he relaxed his posture and then walked towards the blue-haired teen, who was still impressed by the combat ability of the blonde in front of him.

-"Are you okay, Master?"- The worried Saber asked as she approached the young man.

Daisuke just shook his head frantically to come to himself and stand up -"Em..."- But when he tried to speak literally he could not say much. It was one of those difficult situations to prosecute considering that he saw as a girl much lower than him to defeat someone who almost killed him, and to top it off the killer disappeared from the place in a cloud of smoke like a fucking ninja.

However, he did not have time to do or say anything as he felt a sharp pain coming from his body making him fall to his knees holding his sword.

-"Master!"- Saber said with concern.

-"I'm fine... Ghu... It's not a big deal... I just need a moment to catch my breat"- He mumbled the green oji between groans as he got up with some difficulty -"What I really want to know is... WHO WAS THAT SEXY LUNATIC ASSASSIN ?! WHO'S FUCKING ARE YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?! AND WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO MUCH?!"- Daisuke shouted in a somewhat alarmed state, demanding answers.

Saber on the other hand was somewhat bewildered by that but she decided to obey her Master's demands -"I am one of the seven Servants invoked by the Holy Grail, I belong to the Saber Class. You are my Master, one of the magicians participating in this War of the Holy Grail. And that enemy that tried to take your life was another Servant, Assassin to be precise"- Explained the blonde calmly gaining a confused look from her Master.

-"Ok, that explains... Absolutely nothing!" - declared the oji -green being even more confused than before to hear such terms -"I need a more detailed explanation than that, so please start from the beginning of everything!"- Daisuke exclaimed as he waved his arms frantically.

The blond beauty nodded and then cleared her throat and spoke -"Well, many centuries ago in Britain, the King Uther Pen—"- However it was cut by her Master, who was visibly more confused than before

-"NOT SO BACK!"- The green-eyed teen shouted

-"O-Oh, of course! I apologize!"- When she realized that she misunderstood her Master's message, Saber blushed at the shame but she quickly recovered and continued -"For many years, in this city a death battle has been celebrated in which seven mages face each other, each accompanied by a Servant belonging to the seven classes, and the winning pair will receive a reward beyond imagination"- the swordswoman explained seriously.

Daisuke tilted his head as he processed what Saber said and then crushed his fist in the palm of his other hand in a sign of compression -"Oh, I see. So it's like a tournament? And Servants are something like Guardian Spirits that fight side by side with their Master? How companions or helpers?"- The green-eyed teen asked.

-"That's right, Master"-

-"Daisuke"-

-"Huh?"-

-"My name is Daisuke. I would prefer that you will use my name instead of that pseudonym, I feel uncomfortable when you call me that"- The blue haired man with a friendly smile.

Such gesture was returned by the blonde, who smiled back - "Well, then I will call you Daisuke " - Said with kindness Know before turning suddenly and put on guard - "An enemy Servant is close! I must eliminate it! Take cover, Daisuke ! "- Declared the oji- green at the time he was preparing to go to battle

Daisuke just looked at her with a puzzled face at such a change of events - "O- Oi , wait a second! You can not just jump like that and leave meas if na - And it's gone "- Said the blue haired man with a blank expression as a droplet of sweat trickled down the back of his neck - ( To be such a nice girl is a hard head, There's no doubt about that, I think I better stop her before she goes crazy, I do not even want to think about what would happen if an innocent bystander sees her - Ghu ! My head! ) - Daisuke thought as he began to be attacked by a sharp headache .

At that moment Daisuke shook his head in an attempt to pacify the pain, but it was useless and he could not help being bombarded by a lot of images. And he remembered it . Daisuke , for reasons unknown even to him, recovered the memories of the events that happened before he woke up in his house.

He had stayed up late to clean the Dojo from the Archery Club on Shinji's _"request"_ .

Then he heard strange sounds from outside the club's facilities and saw the two warriors fighting in a battle to the death.

His meeting with Lancer and the words he said when he saw him.

 _-"_ _Tsk!_ _shit._ _A witness"-_

When he regained his "lost" memories, Daisuke opened his eyes in shock thinking about what might happen if Saber or another Servant found an innocent witness. The mere experience of what he suffered in his battle with the blue lancer was more than enough to give an idea.

-"Shit, I must stop her!"- He declared at the time he proceeded to run at full speed through the yard until he managed to reach the edge of the wall located in front of his house and then exit through the door located in the same.

Outside, he could see Saber facing the same subject with white hair and red clothes. For the scene in front of him, he notice that the blonde had made a wound on the arm of the gray-eyed swordsman, which was bleeding a little.

But on top of that, he was able to spot a person he was not able to identify since he or she was behind the dark-skinned man.

-"SABER, STOP!"- exclaimed the green oji as he ran towards his Servant, and without him noticing the marks on his hand shone brightly.

Saber, who was about to deal a fatal blow to the abdomen white-haired stopped short and turned to Daisuke -"M-Master, what's the meaning of this?! This man is an enemy Servant!"- The blonde said as she struggled to be able to move.

-"I don't give a shit, you cannot go around the city attacking everyone who crosses your path! What don't you care about what might happen to the people left in the crossfire?!"- Daisuke shout with anger in his voice.

The outburst of her Master made the blonde startle a bit before looking at him with indignation -"Of course not! I would never attack an unarmed person, let alone someone innocent!"- the swordswoman shouted.

-"Hoh? Really? And what about that person behind the asshole you wanted to mutilate?!"- Daisuke exclaimed.

-(Asshole?)- Repeated the white-haired with a twitch on his right eyebrow at such a nickname.

-"That's his Master!"- Saber answered giving him an annoyed look.

That revelation caused Daisuke to stop his onslaught -"Wait? Really?"- Asked the now confused blue-haired teen.

Such question made Saber and Archer desire to make a facepalm at the magus's ineptitude -"What do you think, idiot?"- Archer commented, contributing a grain of rice to the conversation.

Now Daisuke felt like an idiot, he not only made a stupid mistake but apparently insulted his own Servant calling her like someone without honor on the battlefield. Needless to say, he wanted someone to intervene to cut the tension of the moment.

And his prayers were granted -"This day becomes more and more entertaining"- A certain Professor of Chemistry said appearing next to the white-haired man -"I never imagined that you were layers of 'recovering' from the Neuralizer but that you also invoked your own Servant, and she is a pretty girl by the way. Mhmhm! You are a singular subject, ero- shounen!"- Kazuto said with a smile present on his face.

-"Kazuto_Sensei?!"-

Kazuto just started to laugh softly before speaking -"Hehe, oh boy. This feels like..."- But stopped mid sentence and adopt a thoughtful pose -"Hell, I forget that famous word. Oi, Archer! Do you know that word that is used to define the feeling that a person has experienced the same situation more than one occasion?"- Asked the redhead.

-"Deja vú"- Archer said.

-"Yes, what he said! This is like a Deja vú!"- The school teacher said.

Daisuke was about to get into the conversation but then he remembered that there was one more person in the place, more specifically the Master of Archer, so he averted his eyes and opened his eyes to see that it was Tohsaka Rin .

-"Tohsaka!"- I declare the blue haired with shock.

For her part, the girl simply salutes the young man with a smile -"Good evening, Emiya_Kun "- She greet with elegance and tranquility, which contrasts with the tension of the place.

-"I tell you, this is a deja vu!"- repeated the redhead only to be flatly ignored.

 **-0-**

 **A few moments later.**

 **Emiya** **Residence** **.**

After taking the surprise of his life, Daisuke decided to invite Rin, Kazuto and Archer, to his house so they could explain the unfavorable situation in which he was, at the request of the Chemistry teacher.

There was some skepticism at first and doubts about accepting the offer from Rin, mostly due to the demented guard dog of the residence that woke up just when they were near the entrance, but after D aisuke gave him a steak at r I can this gave them entry to the group of strangers, but remained close to his master if the situation turned violent.

They were sitting in the living room of the house waiting patiently for Archer to bring some tea, by Rin's orders. The White-haired Servant appeared a few minutes later and served with drinking rates each guest with the exception of Kazuto and Saber, one preferred the Colombian coffee and the other was not thirsty.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the brunette decided to speak -"Well, I think we should go straight to the point"- the girl commented while taking a sip of her tea -"Emiya_Kun, you have been chosen as a Master in the Fifth Holy Grail War. I guess you understand your position in all this, do you?"- Rin said, waiting for the response from his classmate.

Daisuke just scratched his neck shyly -"Hehe, well... If I'm honest, it's the first time I hear of the Holy Grail War"- answered the oji- green earning a reproachful look from the brunette that made him nervous and quickly tried to calm her mood -"B-But don't worry! Saber already made me aware of all this!"- Daisuke added laughing nervously but Rin was still glaring at him, the blue-haired turned his eyes towards the wall.

The brunette continued to observe the blue-haired boy reproach for a few seconds that seemed an eternity to Daisuke until she sighed resignedly -"Hah... And I thought you weren't a third-rate rookie"- she commented with a shake of her head -"Tell me, can you create a Bounded Field?"-The girl asked suddenly making Daisuke look at her strangely.

-"Uhhh... No?"- He answered without being sure of his own answer.

-"Do you know any healing magecraft?"- Rin asked again, this time with an angry look.

-"Meh... More or less"- Daisuke replied with some regret.

-"'More or less'? How 'more or less'? What is that of 'more or less'?"- Refuted the redhead with a puzzled look on his face.

But unfortunately he was ignored... Again.

Rin only with continue with her interrogation -"Do you know your elemental affinity? Or do you even know how to create your own path?"- The brunette asked losing the little patience she had.

-"E- Em... Maybe?"-

-"CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING USEFUL?"- At this point, the girl could no longer contain her annoyance at the apparent ineptitude of her classmate.

-"Well, I can use the power and spells of my Magic Crest. He taught me the foundations of Thaumaturgy and a few spells but nothing concrete. All my skills are I developed on my own"- Daisuke revealed with total sincerity and pride in his voice.

For a few uncomfortable seconds, the girl looked at him almost as if she trying to kill him with a gaze but then sighed -"Wow. You're all a rookie, huh?"- the girl commented shaking her head, throwing all the Daisuke's trust in the toilet.

-"O-Oi! I may not have an education as advanced as other magi, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick some asses!"- The blue-haired exclaimed with indignation.

-"He's not wrong. I mean, the Ero_Shounen is pretty strong. He was able to fight with a high level Servant and survive"- Kazuto said adopting a thoughtful look -(However, there is something out of place with Daisuke... The amount of Prana that he has is immense... Besides that, it is very unstable and it seems to be restricted... Could it be...?)- The redhead thought with some concern as he watched Daisuke surreptitiously from top to bottom.

-"Anyway, there are more urgent things to worry about"- Rin said capturing the attention of Daisuke -" Emiya_Kun, being a Master, I must assume that at least you have knowledge of the 7 Servant Classes in this War"- Comment the brunette seriously.

-"Hah... You guys keep repeating Holy Grail this, Holy Grail that and Bla blah bla. But nobody has told me WHAT it is exactly, and although the explanation I received from Saber helped me a little to understand all this, there are still many things that I do not know"- The green-eyed complained scratching his head with annoyance.

Before the brunette could answer, the school teacher intervened -"I can tell you, if you like..."- The redhead started calling the attention of all present due to the seriousness of his tone and his serious expression -"It's a ritual known as the Holy Grail War. In Which seven magi are selected as Master, receiving on the back of their wrists or in another part of their body a set of stigmas known as _Reijus_ or Commando Seals"- Kazuto explained. Daisuke look at the tattoo of his hand with curiosity -"Each mage invokes a spiritual being known as Servant, which becomes a figure recognized by humanity and whose exploits are recorded in legends, myths, stories and so on across the planet"- The magenta-eyed continued.

-"Wait, then Saber, that guy with spear and this red guy... Are they heroes from the past? People like King Arthur or Hercules?"- The green-eyed teen asked with an impression written on his face. And without him or the others noticing, Saber tensed a little when she heard the name of the British king.

Rin nodded at his words and decided to continue where her teacher stayed -"Yes. You see, the Servants are brought to our world by the power of the Holy Grail and each one is assigned a Master, who is responsible for invoking them. Each pair will compete with each other in a battle to the death in which the victor will be considered worthy to obtain the Grail"- She declared calmly.

-"But if the Servants are spirits that, in a certain way, can act freely... What prevents them from betraying their Masters?"- The blue-hairedinnocent asked, gaining a reproachful look from the blonde, for which he quickly apologized -"I-I mean, I'm sure that Saber is honorable and all that but what about the others six! What happens if you invoke a monster or a mad man?"- Said the green oji getting his blond hair companion tocalm down.

-"That's where the Command Seals come into action"- Kazuto revealed with a small smile on his face -"Those stigmas are not simple decoration as they appear. Each of them are used by Masters to "command" their Servants, these orders being absolute and irrevocable. With them you can make them fulfill certain tasks, even those that would seem impossible. For example: If you are in a hurry and your Servant is on the other side of the city you can use a Command Seal to "Order" him to appear next to you, making possible miracles such as instant teleportation. Or you could order them to perform incredible feats that traditional methods could not achieve"- explained the redhead surprising Daisuke a lot -"But be careful, because the Command Seals are limited use tools, being 3 in total. So make sure you use only two, or in your case one, since you used one of yours to stop Saber when the only thing you could do was retrain her"- Concluded the Master of Chemistry with a stern look directed at the blue-haired.

After processing what his Class Master told him, Daisuke began to feel the weight of everyone's glances in the room as he wasted one of the Seals in nonsense, just as the redhead said -"* Cough*... You can't blame me. At that time I had been scared by my previous experience with that guy in blue tights... Lancer, wasn't it?"- the blue haired boy excused himself by looking away.

Believing that there was already a lot of seriousness in the environment, the redhead returned to his youthful and teasing -"Mah, Mah. Do not stress yourself, Ero_Shounen"- The Professor commented as he got up from his seat and then yawning tired -"Well, with all this clarified. I guess my job here ended. I'll see you tomorrow for the surprise test"- Kazuto said, ready to leave the place, only to be approached by Rin.

-"Hey, you're not going anywhere! You still have a lot to explain!"- The brunette exclaimed while she was holding her teacher's right shoulder.

However, the redhead was not moved by the tone of the girl and instead of doing it to the side gave him a foxish smile -"I don't think so. KAZUTO_SENSEI! IS OUT! PEACE!"- The Teacher declared disappearing in a swirl of flames and golden rays.

-"Ugh! That Jerk!"- The girl complained with anger and then look at the blue-haired teen with a serious and cold expression that made him shiver -"Don't speak!, you moron"- Declared Rin with a glare.

-"A-Aye ma'am!"- Daisuke exclaimed with fear.

After the black haired woman calmed down a bit she signaled to Archer and it faded into particles of light next to a slight blue haze, disappearing from everyone's sight.

-"Wow, I have to learn that trick"- Daisuke commented innocently, amazed by the way the Servants vanished like a ghost.

-"For what? To be able to spy us girls without you being noticed?"- was the question asked by Rin, who looked at Daisuke with a hard glare that make him shiver in fear as he was easely discovered, but for his fortune Rin changed the subject of the conversation -"Tell me something, Saber"– Rin said to the blonde girl -"As I see. Emiya_Kun is not exactly a competent Master since he made a bad summoning, is it correct?"- Questioned Rin a la Servant.

Saber simply nodded -"Yes, that's right. Despite the immense quantity of mana that Daisuke is supplying to me, I find myself unable to use my full power because of his bad invocation"- Saber explain calmly and without the slightest trace of anxiety in her voice.

-"Wow, I'm surprised you're so honest with me"- The brunette said a little surprised by Saber's honestly.

-"If you already know all my tricks, then it is useless to try to hide them"- Refuted Saber astonishing Daisuke a little because of how calm she was when revealing her weaknesses just like that -"Being honest, I prefer that an enemy like you found out of this, since you are explaining all of this to my Master"- added the blonde.

-"Oh, then not only beautiful but she has style too"- Rin murmured with some jealousy for the Servant of the pervert, and later expressed it openly -"Argh! If I were your Master, then we would have won this!"- Exclaimed the brunette complaining in a somewhat childish way.

As for Daisuke, he could not help but feel how his pride was trampled over and over again by his partner's words and could not tolerate it anymore -"Oi, what do you mean by that, Tohsaka?! Are you saying that I'm not worthy of being Saber's Master?!"- The blue-haired man shouted pissed off with Rin for obvious reasons, and to a lesser extent with Saber for not saying anything to defend him.

But his authoritarian tone earned him nothing from the brunette because she immediately said what she thought -"That's exactly what I'm saying, Baka!"- Rin exclaimed without thinking twice making Daisuke start shaking with fury, and if one looked attentively could notice that his body was beginning to be surrounded by a faint and almost imperceptible green aura.

Saber did not take that immediately and decided to intervene since he did not like the girl to insult his Master in that way -"Rin"- The blonde said with an authoritative tone.

Rin understood the indirect threat of Saber -"Come with me, Emiya_Kun. We must go see Him"- Rin said spitting the last part with hatred.

-"Um, and who is 'him' exactly?"- The blue-haired teen curiously asked, forgetting for a moment his anger.

-"The War Supervisor. If you want to know more about the Holy Grail War, then he is the one you should see"- the brunette answered.

-"Ok, and where does that guy live?"- Daisuke asked again wanting to delve into the subject.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Rin spoke -"It is in the church of Shinto" - She said then proceed to go to the door, but not before turning to see Daisuke - "Hurry up, I do not have all the night"- added the girl. The green-eyed boy nodded a little unsure if he should trust or not in the brunette, after all she TRIED to erase his memory.

 **-0-**

 **Some time** **later.**

The group was walking down the street quietly heading to their destination. The two young men were wearing coats to protect themselves from the cold in the winter.

Rin wore a red long-sleeved coat buttoned with an orange scarf around her neck.

Daisuke on the other hand, was wearing his casual clothes because his previous clothes had become a mess after so many battles. He wore a dark unbuttoned jacket with a gray short-sleeved T-shirt and a green scarf around his neck, long blue-gray trousers and a pair of gray sneakers with white soles.

-"Did you really put that to Saber? Did not you have something else for her?"- Rin suddenly asked looking reproachfully at Daisuke.

The blue hairey teen looked away with a slight blush of embarrassment -"Do not look at me like that, Tohsaka. I haven't had girl's clothes in my house, and didn't help the fact that Saber is reused to remove her armor"- Daisuke answered scratching the back of his head.

Why he was arguing about the blonde's attire was really simple... He was wearing a large yellow hooded raincoat as he walked right behind the two teenagers.

All this went back to the time when they were going to leave the Emiya residence. The blue haired stopped them saying that Saber should wear something that made her look less flashy but her Servant told him that he would not go to unarmed unknown territory, and so began a heated argument that seemed to have no end until the blonde reluctantly agreed to use the set she was wearing at the moment.

-"Anyway, it's too late to go back. We are not too far"- commented Rin without intending to discuss something as trivial as the attire of a Servant.

It was at that moment that Daisuke spotted the church in Shinto not far from where they were. While it looked like a simple Catholic church there was something in it that made Daisuke's hair stand on end.

-"So... The War's Supervisor is a preacher"- commented Daisuke trying to start a conversation.

That comment earned him an irritated look from Rin - "Yeah. And he is a jerk"- She said with an angry look.

Both the tone and the angry expression of his partner did not go unnoticed by the oji -green, who wanted to know why -"You look mad, Tohsaka. Should I worry about this place and it's owner?"- Daisuke said cautiously.

Rin gave a long and tired sigh before answering-"That man is a headache for me. Do not be fooled by his habit, because he is a full-fledged False Priest"- Rin answer, expressing her concerns about the Supervisor.

-"False priest?"- Daisuke repeated without understanding that title.

-"He used to be my father's apprentice, so he's a high level magician. And when my father died, he became my Legal Tutor"- The girl said with a serious look.

The revelation that the Supervisor was Rin's Legal Tutor surprised Daisuke, and even more knowing that he was a practitioner of magic -"W-Wait, let me see if I understood. Are you saying that this priest is a magus like us?"- The blue-haired asked very surprised by that information.

-"He is not like us, he is a high level apprentice who knows several disciplines. You could say he is our senpai"- I answer the oji-aqua with anger, it was clear that to say that the priest surpassed them was a blow to his pride and the fact that the guy did not like it did not improve him.

\- " Wow, I didn't know that there are so many magi in this city"– Daisuke said, impressed by that statement.

-"Hm, do not be surprised so much. After all, in our own school there are two others"- Rin revealed seriously.

-"Really? And who are they?"- Daisuke asked, somewhat excited to meet other fellow mages.

-"Find them yourself" - I answer the brunette with a malicious smile.

It did not take long until they finally reached the land of the Shinto Church. But as soon as they were ready to enter the grounds of the church, the blonde swordswoman stopped short by calling the peliazul's attention.

-"Saber? You will not accompany us?"- The young Master said a little confused.

Saber shook his head -"I'd rather wait from here"- She answered.

-"Huh? Is it a dangerous place for the Servants? "- Daisuke asked again, this time approaching his Servant.

-"No, it's not that. I just find this place very uncomfortable for me"- Said of blonde beauty shaking her head but seeing the concern on herMaster's face she cleared his doubts -"Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll be here if you need me"- Saber added with a warm smile that made Daisuke blush slightly.

-(Wow, she has a beatiful smile- Gaaak! No! That's for Sakura_San, you bastard! Don't be an asshole, this could be considered as treason!... Although Sakura_San is not my girlfriend yet and Saber is a good choice. Yes, it is not as 'Gifted' as Sakura_San but that does not change the fact that she has a firm and toned body and its face is-ARGH! No, you fucking moron! Don't succumb to the irresistible temptation!)- Daisuke told himself giving himself mental slaps but could not prevent his blush from spreading on his face.

But the moment between the two was interrupted by a Rin somewhat impatient and slightly... Jealous? -"Hey, Emiya_Kun. I remind you that I do not have all night, are you going to enter or not?"- She said with an angry tone snapping the blue haired teen.

-"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm on my way!"- Said Daisuke coming to his senses.

With some doubts, he decided to leave his Servant alone in the street while he went inside the house of God. Once inside, the oji -green could see that the lights were off with only a couple of lit candlesticks, besides that there was not a single soul in the place except the Father, who was at the altar reading his bible.

The priest in question was a tall man with brown hair that came almost to his shoulders with eyes of the same color, he had a slightly tanned skin and a toned constitution. His clothes were the classic attire of a priest, a habit with a black suit and a wooden rosary hanging from his neck.

Before either of the two young men could speak, the priest went ahead, leaving the book on a shelf and then addressing them -"You do not answer any of my repeated calls, and now you come here with a curious guest"- Comment the man with a somewhat deceptive smile, according to Daisuke -"Is he the Seventh Master, Rin?"- asked the father curiously.

Rin didn't seem to want to talk with that person because she look away, so the blue-haired stepped forward. But since neither of them answered the priest's question, he assumed that his assumptions were correct and presented himself.

-"I am Kotomine Kirei. What is your name, Seventh Master?"- Asked the now known as Kirei addressing the Master novice.

For a few seconds, the green-eyed teen remained silent due to a bad feeling but in the end I choose to respond -"I am Emiya Daisuke"- The blue-haired boy introduced himself.

Kirei's eyes opened slightly to hear the name of the young man -"Emiya..."- repeated the pelicastaño somewhat surprised but then released a small almost non-existent laughter making Daisuke squint his eyes with suspicion and some anger because he did not see the joke to his last name.

-"Oi, False Priest! I did not come here to make fun of you, so shut up"- the teenager growled making Rin laugh in a low voice for his disrespectful tone with the "False Priest".

Kirei did not seem to grasp the subtle threat or simply ignored it, for he did not lose his condescending smile and continued -"My apologies, young man. Tell me, are you Saber's Master?"- asked the priest of Shinto holding a small bow to apologize.

-(That apology is as false as your smile, now I see why Tohsaka doesn't like you, asshole)- Daisuke said inwardly to answer then did not want to be discourteous in a church, at least not so much -"I made a pact with Saber. However, I know almost nothing about this whole issue of the Holy Grail War and personally I have no desire to get involved in this. Better choose another Master"- Revealed the blue-haired boy with his hands in his pockets.

-"I see... That's a problem"- Kirei said seriously.

-"Yes, that's why I brought him to this place. So you can explain things to you from scratch"- The blue-eyed girl said explaining the situation to the priest, who returned to smile at that.

-"Hoh?... All right, I'll do it. After all, it's the first time you trust me for something"- commented the brown-eyed man making the girl look away as she did not seem very comfortable with this.

-(This guy makes my hair stand on end, but his name sounds... Kotomine Kirei... I think Kiritsugu mentioned him once, now that I think about it)- The blue haired thought but had to get out of his thoughts when he saw Kirei slowly approaching them.

-"Emiya Daisuke, being a Master is not something you can entrust to another, and once you are, you can not stop being"- Kirei said as he walked down the church hall until he stopped at just under a meter del peliazul -"Being a Master is a test. No one will free you from that burden until the Holy Grail manifests. Emiya Daisuke, this battle in which you are involved is called the Holy Grail War"- Explained the priest earning an angry look from Daisuke.

-"I would rather call it the Bullshitting Magic War, a meanless carnage"- He mumbled remembering how he nearly die in TWO ocassions in single day for being a potential Master.

-"It is a ritual done to determine the most appropriate person to obtain the Holy Grail"- Kirei calmly replied to then go to one of the windows and inspect the outside with vague interest.

-"Speaking of which, I have a doubt"- Daisuke said relaxing a little -"When you say 'Holy Grail', do you mean the Holy Grail that has the blood of Jesus or is it that they did not come up with a better name than that?"- He asked to the priest.

-"The Grail that appears in this city is true. As proof, you are witness to the miracle of the appearance of the Servants. A Grail so powerful that it can give unlimited strength to its possessor. The authenticity of things would be invalidated if you think about it"- the priest answered before turning around and looking into the eyes of the teenager.

Kirei's response was somewhat vague for the young man but he continued - "So, why the hell is the Holy Grail War? If it's something so amazing and amazing then I could share it all, right?"- Daisuke said expressing his doubts.

-"It is a valid opinion, but only a person can get the Holy Grail. It is not something we have decided, it was decided by the Holy Grail itself"- Kirei said calmly.

That surprised Daisuke a lot -"Huh? Did the Holy Grail decide it? That thing has a mind and free will?"- The teen asked somewhat confused.

The priest laughed softly at his guest's naivete before continuing his explanation -"You could say it, yeah. The Holy Grail takes care of everything. It makes everyone fight each others so it choose a single owner. That is the Holy Grail War"- Said the brown-eyed priest.

The blue-haired was impressed and unconsciously gave a small look at his Command Seals and then face the priest -"I can not only one should be chosen, it does not seem right that others have to massacre themselves s just for that"- commented the green-eyed feeling repulsion, hatred and discomfort to imagine the blood bath that was the whole thing.

Just at that moment Rin, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, decided to intervene -"Wait a moment, the thing that they should kill each other is a misunderstanding, Emiya_Kun"- she commented attracting the attention of the two men.

-"It's death battle"- Refuted Kirei seriously just to earn a fulminating look from the brunette.

-"You shut up, Kirei!"- exclaimed the angry girl before addressing the young Master - You see, the Holy Grail of this city is spiritual and as it is, it is impossible for us to even touch it. Do you understand what that means?"- Rin said giving a more detailed explanation of the Holy Grail.

Daisuke seemed to catch the message -"So that means..."- But as soon as he wanted to talk he was interrupted by the girl.

-"Exactly. In the Holy Grail War you only has to defeat the other Servants except yours. That's why there is no rule that says 'kill the other Masters'. That's all"- Rin explained making the peliazul relax for that detail.

Kirei on the other hand, decided to speak to the Seventh Master -"Emiya Daisuke, I have a question for you. Do you think you can defeat your own Servant?"- the Priest asked.

Kirei's question took the green oji by surprise, who did not know how to respond to that but still decided to answer the question -"W-Well, personally I do not like to fight against a girl, especially if she is a beautiful girl like Saber. But if I have the 100% of my power and a good strategy, maybe I can-ITEI!"- But before he could complete the sentence he received a blow of karate in the head by Rin.

-"It was a rhetorical question, Baka!"- the girl shouted angry at Daisuke's idiotness.

\- "And how would I know that?! The guy is so serious that it didn't cross to my mind!"- yelled the green-eyed teenager, rubbing his head in pain.

Seeing the interaction of both young people, Kirei could not help but laugh a little. He cleared his throat to get the young Master's attention and spoke again -"Even a Servant would have difficulty in defeating another Servant. So, what is the best alternative? It is simple. No matter how powerful a Servant is, if his Master disappears, he or she will also disappear"- Kirei explained giving valid points for which it is better to defeat the Master.

-"In other words, it will be more easy if you took down the Master"- Said the teenager without liking that one bit.

-"Exactly"- Affirmed the priest.

At that moment a possible scenario came to the green-eyed teen's mind -"But what happens if the Servant is defeated before? According to what you have told me, only they can touch the Holy Grail. Then the Master loses value if he or she lose the Servant, right?"- asked Daisuke with curiosity and with hope of being able to avoid a possible killing.

However, when the priest shook his head at the idea, the young man's hopes were thrown overboard -"You're wrong. While you have your Command Spells, you will still be a Master. For example, if there was a Servant who lost his Master, you would still have a chance if you make a pact with him or her. That's why the Masters kill other Masters"- explained the brown-eyed priest discarding Daisuke's idea.

Not wanting to get more involved in that madness, the teenager extended his arm where he had his Command Seals -"And what if I use all my Command Spells here and now?"- Daisuke asked with a solemn look.

As for Rin, she opened her eyes in horror when she realized the meaning of those words -"W-Wait, don't try anything rash!"- exclaimed the girl trying to prevent that her classmate do something very stupid... Again.

The priest on his part answered the question bluntly -"In effect, you would lose your privileges as a Master. Although I don't think there is any magus that will use the powerful Command Seals uselessly"- answered Kirei then look into reproach to peliazul -"And if there is any magi like that, would be worse than a novice. He would simply be an idiot or a coward"- Added the priest laughing arrogantly and earning a look glare from the young man -"Well, let's go back to the beginning, Emiya Daisuke. If you decide to renounce your Master privileges, all you have to do is use all your Command Stamps and break your pact with Saber. And if you do, I will guarantee your safety until the conclusión of the Holy Grail War"- concluded Kirei, filling the patience to the new Master.

-"Why the hell to entrust my safety?"- he exclaimed Daisuke angrily dropping unconscious a green aura that broke the ground a little and scaring the girl before him.

However, the blue-haired teen's display was not enough to intimidate him as he continued to speak calmly -"I was sent to supervise the recurring Holy Grail War. Protect all the magi who stop being Masters is the Supervisor's highest priority"- Declared the brown-eyed priest.

-"Are you saying that this madness has been happening since a long time?!"- Daisuke asked with surprise and fear.

At first the priest was silent and simply went to the altar of the church and then respond -"This is the fifth. The last one was 10 years ago, so it's the shortest cycle so far"- Kirei said making the blue haired teen to stare at him with a surprise look.

-"Then this happened 4 times?"- He asked.

-"Yes. The repeated Wars of the Holy Grail reached dangerous extremes. The Masters were carried away by their ambition and devoted themselves to killing indiscriminately"- explained the priest.

It does not take a genius to realize that the blue haired was shocked by that news -"Did they kill indiscriminately? And what if the winner turns out to be a serial killer or a monster even worst?!"- asked Daisuke fearing the worst.

-"We do not have the power to stop the Master chosen by the Holy Grail. Not in vain is a grail that grants any desire"- The priest said impassively making the oji even more nervous -"If you don't like it, you only have to win, Emiya Daisuke. If you win, at least the Grail will not fall into the hands of a monster, right?"- The tall man added giving an unattractive alternative to Daisuke.

-"I do not know. The mere idea of having to kill people stirs my stomach"- Said the green-eyed Young man without much desire to participate in such if he has to do those kind of things.

His answer made the brown grin mischievously -"Hoh? So, you do not care what the winner of the Holy Grail does, or the disasters that may occur, right?"- Kirei commented provoking the young man.

-"That's not what I said"- Daisuke muttered while clenching his teeth with barely contained anger.

-"If you have no reason to fight, it's fine. Then, you will not be interested in what happened 10 years ago either, right?"- Said the priest, drawing the attention of green-eyed magus.

-"What happened 10 years ago?"–

-"Exact. At the end of the Holy Grail War 10 years ago, an inappropriate Master touched the Holy Grail. I do not know what that Master wanted .The only thing we know are the scars left by that disaster"- Declared Kirei.

The revelation of Kirei was like a slap for the student because his expression paled and his face was reflected horror -"W-Wait a moment, do not you mean..."- He could not even finish the sentence because his fear was it prevented it. He began to remember the events unleashed 10 years ago, his mind only showed him a hell, flames that consumed everything in its path, a man with a pair of cat-like purple eyes and a dark hole in the sky next to a terrifying structure.

-"Exact. The fire of Shinto that remains unknown is one of the scars of the Holy Grail War"- revealed the priest causing the blue-haired to almost collapse on the ground by shock but was able to hold on to one of the banks of church.

-"Emiya_Kun?!"- exclaimed the concerned Rin by young magus, but he just beckoned to her to relax.

After rejoining with slight difficulty, the oji -green took a deep breath to calm down and then speak again- "You said that this was the fifth war. So, are there people who got the Holy Grail?"- Asked a calmer Daisuke.

-"There is a man who had the original in his hands for a while"- Kirei answered.

-"What happened to him?"- The teen asked with curiosity.

-"Nothing"- Kirei's response lefting Daisuke a bit confused but the priest stepped forward -"That Holy Grail was not complete. It was the result of the sentimentality of a stupid man. Making the Grail appear is easy. If the seven Servants meet, eventually it will appear. As Rin says, there is no need to kill the other masters, but if you do not, the Holy Grail will not be complete"- explained the Brown-haired priest taking a short pause to continue then -"The Holy Grail chooses an individual with the ability to obtain it by him or herself. Therefore, a man who avoided the fight could not get it"- Kirei added.

Rin only snorted at the explanation -"In other words, it is useless to obtain the Holy Grail without killing the other Masters. The first to obtain it must has been naive"- She said expressing her displeasure.

The Brown-eyed man nodded at the girl's words before addressing Daisuke -"Here ends our conversation. Decide if you will participate or not in the Holy Grail War, Emiya Daisuke"- Said the Supervisor, concluding the conversation.

For several seconds the blue-haired boy remained silent. He was debating in his mind whether he should fight or not. He had no intention of being part of a massacre but his sense of duty told him something different. He was divided and not knowing what decision to make but finally gave his answer

-"… I'm going to participate. I will be the Seventh Master "- Daisuke said solemnly with a determined look.

The priest smiled at that - "Very well, then it is decided. Emiya Daisuke, you are officially a participant in the Fifth War of the Holy Grail"- Kirei declared.

 **-0-**

 **20 minutes later.**

After he declared himself as Master of Saber to the Supervisor, Daisuke and Rin were immediately at the exit with Kirei as an escort.

Once outside the two teenagers walked to the gate where expected the swordsman golden hair. However, they were stopped by Kirei, who gave them a few words of encouragement.

-"Rejoice, young man. Well your wish will be granted"- declared the Brown-haired man to Daisuke, who turned to see him -" I have already seen that look on your face. You want to rediscover yourself with a person. But the question is who, will it be some family member or acquaintance of yours?"- Kirei added, gaining an irritated look from the teenager.

-"With all due respect, Kotomine_San. That's not your bussines"- The blue haired replied coldly and then went on his way without noticing that Kirei looked at him with hidden interest and smiling like a snake.

On the other hand, Rin listened to the small talk with some curiosity but decided not to ask him since, apparently, it was a sensitive topic for him.

During the short walk the two were in silence until they reached where the female Servant was. She, noticing the presence of the two magi, immediately under her hood and spoke.

-"Daisuke, have you finished talking?"- Asked Saber wanting to know the details.

-"Mm"- Daisuke just nodded past the blonde.

Not satisfied with that answer, the blonde deepened more -"So...?"- She inquired waiting for an answer.

-"I have decided to fight as a Master "- The blue haired replied turning to see his Servant - "Saber, do you accept me as your Master?"- He asked with hope of being accepted by the blonde.

The green-eyed knightess was satisfied with the answer but also thought that her Master was a bit silly for asking that question -"I have nothing to were my Master from the beginning. I swore that it would be your sword"- Saber replied smiling at his Master with kindness.

-"I see, well then... I'll do my best, but... I have a request for you"- Daisuke commented drawing the attention of the two girls, especially Saber -"If we are going to fight, we will be a team. Comrades in arms fighting side by side, otherwise I will not be calm with myself if I let you go to danger without anyone to support you"- Said with conviction the blue-haired winning gazes of surprise on the part of Saber and Rin.

The Servant did not know how to respond to that request because she did not expect it - "Daisuke... Are you saying you want to fight other Servants?" - the blonde asked slowly trying to understand what her Master wanted to say.

-"Of course"- Daisuke replied only for the blonde to look at him reproachfully mixed with anger, being accompanied by Rin -"O- Oi! What's with those looks on your faces?"- The blue-haired teenager asked.

-"Absolutely not! I refuse! I will not allow you to put yourself at risk just for me! "- Exclamo Saber with an angry look.

-"You really are a third-rate rookie, huh?"- It was what the brunette said, who only shook her head.

\- " Oi, I will not let you tell me what I can or can not do! This is the deal, Saber! If you do not accept, then I will use one of the Command Seals to force you! "- declared the now angry Daisuke raising his hand where the stigmas resided.

The blue-haired young man's threat did not please Saber in the least but before she could object she looked at Daisuke's eyes and there she understood it. In front of her was a young man who was determined to support his allies on the battlefield regardless of whether they wanted it or not. There was a fire in his eyes that shone brightly.

\- "... Very well, I will accept the deal" - Saber said making the blue haired smile in victory - "But! If we run into a dangerous opponent, I want you to leave it to me! Am I clear?!"- the swordswoman quickly added.

-"Heh! No promises, Saber. But I will try. I swear to be at your side any moment"- Daisuke declared smiling widely and then extending his hand to the blonde -"So, partners?"- the green-eyed teen asked softening his eyes but that happened to become a confused expression to see how the female Servant stayed watching his hand -"Uhhh... Don't tell me, is the handshake an offense to you?"- He asked a little nervous, not wanting to anger his Servant by a misunderstanding.

However, he was relieved when the blonde shook her head -"Not at all. It's just that it was sudden and surprised me"- She answered before stretching her arm and shaking the blue-haired man's hand -"I will swear it again. While you have the Command Seals, I will be your sword. I am counting on you, Daisuke"- Saber said with a smile of satisfaction that was shared by the green-eyed teen.

A few seconds passed and they were still holding hands. That caused the blue-haired to blush a little because for a moment was lost in the eyes of the swordswoman.

At that moment, Rin intervened to cut the moment between Master and Servant at once -"Ahem! If they finished looking at each other like a pair of love birds, I suggest we move immediately"- Said the girl with a tone that detonated annoyance to then give a look of disgust to Daisuke and give him a" Hmp ! ", And then start walk.

The Master and Servant quickly parted with a slight blush on their cheeks, especially the young man for Rin's statement although he was also confused by her reaction but decided to let her be.

They started leaving the church grounds and walked down a path in the street that passed near the cemetery near the Supervisor's base, where Saber watched suspiciously as if she suspected the building.

After a couple of minutes the brunette girl suddenly stop her traits.

-"Tohsaka?"- asked Daisuke, intrigued by Rin's action.

-"I'm sorry but you'll have to come back alone from here. I brought you here because you were not my enemy at the moment. But now you are another Master"- The blue-eyed girl said with seriousness.

The girl's statement just missed the bluehead -"Eh? But I don't want to fight against you, Tohsaka "- Said the green-eyed cocking his head slightly for the attitude of the young woman.

-"Hah... I knew you would say that. And now what's the point of having brought you in the first place?"- The dark-haired girl muttered to herself, shaking her head at the blue-haired's carefree attitude.

At that moment the voice of Servant of the girl did act on stage -"Rin"- Archer said as it materialized. His arms were crossed and he was somewhat uneasy.

-"What do you want, Archer?"- The brunette asked.

-"If there is an enemy easy to defeat, it is better to attack without reservations"- said the white-haired while watching his Master with reproach.

-"I already know that. You do not need to tell me"- the girl mumbled angrily.

-"If you know it, prove it with your actions. Or is it that you still think about pitying him?"- Archer replied seriously referring to the oji - green , but as he did not receive an answer he decided to continue -"Hm. I do not think so, but did you has a cr..."- But he could not complete his prayer because of his Master .

-"I-It's nothing like that!" - exclaimed the girl with a small blush on her cheeks wanting her Servant to shut up -"What happens is that... I still owe her a favor. Until I return it, I will not be able to fight at ease"- The young woman explained, receiving a reproachful look from the gray-eyed man.

-"Hmp! How complicated you are. Well, call me when you give it back to him"- Archer said and then disappear from everyone's sight like a ghost.

Being slightly curious about Rin and Archer's conversation , the green-eyed wanted to clear his doubts -"Oi , Tohsaka. What did you mean by 'favor'?"- Asked Daisuke.

Rin sighed heavily before answering- You stop Saber with one of your Command Seals, and if you had not done it maybe I would not be here. So if I do not hold back a bit, then things will be unbalanced"- declared the brunette biting her lower lip.

\- "Hm? ... You worry about strange things , Tohsaka"- Daisuke commented.

-"I know that, but what do you want me to do? I do not like to owe anything to anyone"- Said the girl to then turn her back on the swordsman duo.

-"Heh! It seems that my assumptions were correct! Hahah! You really are a good person, Rin! "- exclaimed the blue haired teen, laughing a little hard.

That comment earned him an angry look from Rin, who was blushing because the young man used his first name instead of his surname - "D-Don't say stupid things! I have no intention of restraining myself no matter how much you flatter me! And besides, I have not given you permission to use my first name, Baka!"- exclaimed the girl, slightly inflating her cheeks .

-"I understand. But I would prefer that we do not become enemies. I like people like you "- The green-eyed young man said while smiling warmly at Rin.

Rin could not help but lose his composure and blush with more intensity at the time she felt like a warm feeling invaded her, but she did not want to admit it so she turned her back on Daisuke.

-"Just leave, Emiya_Kun!"- Shouted the oji-aqua with cheeks completely red.

-"Ok, then see you tomorrow. I must study for the surprise test of Kazuto_Sensei"- Said the green-eyed teen to his classmate.

But just as he and Saber were preparing to retire to their house, a new presence alerted the three, a dangerous presence found them and was right behind them.

Saber and Daisuke immediately invoked their respective weapons, and stood in front to face the new threat. While Rin remained behind the two swordsmen both for their safety and to be able to study this new enemy.

Several meters away from them was a small girl who did not appear to be over 10 years old, had long snow white hair and a pair of red eyes like a pair of rubies, her skin was white and she has thinly built. She was dressed in a purple coat that covered almost her entire body and was accompanied by a hat of the same color next to a white scarf, and was wearing a pair of brown dress shoes.

But the appearance of the young woman was not what alerted them, but the _thing_ that was at her side.

Next to her was a gigantic _man_ who had long disheveled black hair and heterochromic eyes , the left being gold and the right blood red, his skin were dark and his body had enormous muscles, in his arms he had a pair like strange protuberances in his elbows and also have a savage face. His only clothes were an old warrior's combat trouser/skirt and a pair of metal bracelets on his wrists. The highlight of that human-shaped beast was that it had a large ancient ax-sword, much larger than the girl who accompanied it.

-"Have you finished talking?"- Asked the girl giving a twisted smile terrifying the teenagers.

Neither answered the question of the red-eyed girl because they were more focused on the gigantic being at her side. And Rin was able to identify him as she opened her eyes in shock the moment her eyes fell on him.

-"B- Berserker?!"- The scared brunette shouted.

On the other hand, Daisuke could sense the radiating power of that giant being and knew immediately that it would be an uphill battle if the intimidating aura of the monster was any indicator. It did not help much that possibly that thing was an enemy Servant.

In a situation like this, the green-eyed teen could only say a few words.

-"Oh great. Another one who wants to kill me. Lucky me"-

 **-0-**

 _ **After surviving another confrontation with the Servant Assassin and meeting with the Supervisor of the Holy Grail War, our heroes encountered a new enemy.**_

 _ **Who are these people in front of them? What are there intentions? Daisuke and Saber have a change against them?**_

 _ **We will discover it in the next episode of Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny]!**_

 **-0-**

 **Fate/Stay Night [New Destiny] Ending 1: Believe By Kalafina**

 **\- 0 -**

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **And here I bring you a new chapter of my Fate / Stay Night story!**

 **I know he did not have much action like the previous chapter but let me tell you that that was not the point of it. Here we saw howDaisuke meets Kotomine Kirei and officially becomes a Master, in addition to his first contact with Illya and Berserker.**

 **Also, I KNOW that a need to improve my english grammar. So, I need a Beta reader to help me.**

 **I thank all those who have taken the trouble to see my story, since it is my first time writing a Fanfic about a work of dark fantasy like this one.**

 **I also want to thank the readers who follow my story as Last Harukei, Josef Bican, Ben56, Crash Barecode**

 **I will tell all the readers in the legendary words of Atlas: "Reviews, would you kindly"**


	4. Chapter 4

\- "Finish them, Berserker!" - Character Speaking.

\- (The Greatest Hero of Ancient Greece) - Character Thinking.

\- {A monster with an innate talent} - Character communicating via telepathy.

 _ **-'Flash Strike!'-**_ Technique, Spell, Ritual or Noble Phantasm.

 **Chapter 4**

 **First Battles.**

 **The battle against Servant Berserker and the Master of Assassin!**

* * *

 _ **Shortly after formally entering as a Master in the Holy Grail War, Daisuke and company meet a mysterious girl accompanied by a beast in the middle of the street.**_

 _ **Our protagonist felt how his life was in danger for the third time in the same night. This time it seems that his third battle would be against a Master and his monstrous Servant.**_

 _ **What will happen now? Let's find out!**_

* * *

 **Fate / Stay Night [New Destiny] Opening 1: Ideal White by Mashiro Ayano**

* * *

Silence hung over the environment, tension grew every minute, and Daisuke stayed as calm as possible while carefully analyzing the new enemy in front of them.

The huge Servant, which Rin identified as Berserker, was shown with an empty expression as if it were an attack dog waiting for orders. While the peliblanca was completely calm and smiled with superiority, surely she thought that no one could put a finger on her voluminous companion.

-(Judging by its size and physical complexion, that thing must possess a huge force and resistance if its weapon is an indicative of it. I suppose that it must have a limited mobility since it seems more a wild animal than a human ... But I can not be sure of that until I see it in action)- The blue haired teenager thought as he watched Berserker from head to toe and then look at the white-haired girl -(On the other hand ... She may look like a simple girl but her aura tells me that she is the opposite, she is probably a magician with formal training like Tohsaka, maybe she is even more dangerous than that, Tsk, is it that I can not have a rest even for 15 minutes? Man! I prefer to fight Assassin once more instead of dealing with this thing that we have in front of us, at least she had a great body!)- Daisuke concluded by letting out a tired sigh.

-"This is the second time we met, Onii_Chan"- The white-haired girl commented confusing enough to Daisuke by the way she called him.

-(Onii_Chan? What are you talking about?)- Daisuke said inwardly. He did not understand why the girl in front of him said that tahy had met before, let alone referring to him as her "Brother".

The girl decided to take the initiative and present herself as an act of courtesy. He took a couple of steps forward and bowed elegantly -"My name is Illya. Illyasviel von Einzber"- The Master introduced himself without losing his superior smile -"Einzbern. I'm sure you know that name, Rin"- The little girl added.

-"Einzbern..."- Rin repeated with a touch of surprise. It was at that moment that the brunette regained her composure and began to study the giant monster with only her eyes, and in an instant Daisuke could swear that Rin's eyes shone with an imperceptible blue tone - "Wow, this is a surprise" - Said the aqua-eyed teenager calling the attention of Saber and Daisuke -"If you look only at its statistics, that thing is even better than Saber"- She reported.

\- "What do you mean? Can you determine the level of power of that thing? "The green-eyed Master asked almost like a whisper.

-"Something like that. Every Master has the ability to determine the level of a Servant with what you might call 'Master's Clairvoyance'."- Rin replied gaining a surprised look from Daisuke -"I'll explain it for you later"- The brunette quickly added.

-"Shit. With a Servant like that, she can face the other six without problems and win"- Archer commented from his astral form.

-"That is to say, it is not an enemy that can be defeated only with brute force"- Rin said seriously while keeping her guard high so as not to be taken by surprise -"Archer, you will have to concentrate on your true form of combat"- She said to her Servant.

-"And who will protect you? If that thing decides to attack you first, then you can not defend yourself"- Archer replied without intending to leave Rin unprotected although his calm and relaxed tone said otherwise.

At the response of her Servant, Rin snapped his tongue in frustration but then remembered that she could lean on Saber's combat skills to face the beast -"We are three. If you just have to get some time, then it will not be a problem"- The brunette said with renewed confidence.

-"Understood"- The gray-eyed Servant nodded before leaving the area with big jumps.

After ascertaining that Archer had left, Rin turned to his green-eyed companion.

-"Emiya_Kun"-

-"Mm?"- Daisuke said without taking his eyes off Berserker.

-"You are free to decide if you want to flee or stay to fight, but, if possible, flee from here"- Rin said taking the green-eyed teenager by surprise but before he could object, his Servant spoke.

-"I agree with Rin"- The blonde commented squeezing the grip of her weapon - "This is an enemy too strong for you to face"- Saber added seriously in her voice.

Far from being moved because they will worry about his safety, Daisuke became very angry -"Stop that shit!"- the blue-haired youth shouted, taking Magus and Servant by surprise -"I am aware that this thing is stronger than me, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you alone to deal with it! Besides, you already made it clear, we need all the help possible if we want to finish Berserker!"- Daisuke exclaimed angrily.

-"Don't be a fool, Baka! If you stay here, you're sure to die! This thing is much stronger than it looks!"- The brunette replied trying to reason with her classmate but only got a laugh from the pervert.

-"Pffft... You don't know how many times I have hear it" - Daisuke commented laughing in a low voice.

Saber started to get angry because of Daisuke's attitude -"This is not a joke, Master! This is serious! You could die! "Saber yelled scolding her master only to shut up when he gave her a cold look.

-"Do you forget our agreement, Saber?"- The young swordsman said calling the attention of the two girls -"I said we would fight side by side! What kind of man would I be if I let you both deal with this alone?!"- Daisuke exclaimed surprising Rin and Saber by his resolution.

-"" Master/Emiya_kun...""-

However, at that moment Illyaviel spoke -"Well, if you are finished then I will kill you~"- The girl smiled with some cruelty causing a chill to run down the backs of the three young men -"Finish them, Berserker~!"- Illyasviel immediately gave orders to her Servant with a sing-song voice.

 **-"Grrrr... GRRRRRROOOOAAAHHH!"-** The huge Servant roared like a wild animal and then charged against his enemies. His eyes immediately turned crimson red and his skin became a reddish hue as his muscles tensed.

-(Here he comes!)- Daisuke exclaimed in his mind as he prepared for the giant's onslaught.

 **\- "GrrrrrRRRRROOOAAHH!"-**

The monster moved towards them with great speed and then take a big jump, it was clear that he wanted to attack from above. With his huge sword/axe, Berserker prepared to lash out with a powerful downward slash.

 _ ***BOOOOM! THOOOM THOOOM THOOOM!***_

But just before Berserker had a chance to attack, several arrows assailed him as if they were ballistic missiles, creating explosions the size of cars, and, with a firepower comparable to a bazooka, caused him to back off and be thrown on the other side. the street.

 **-"Grrr!"-** The beast only grunted with annoyance at that interference and got up from the ground revealing that he did not have a scratch on his body.

Quickly a new group of arrows crossed the night sky and went to Berserker with intention to subdue it but the beast could see the projectiles perfectly and prepared to divert them and block them with his weapon.

With exceptional mastery, Berserker used his weapon to counteract the firing of projectiles that were aimed at him. But even he was overwhelmed by the amount of arrows thrown and was caught in an explosion.

Daisuke and Rin approached to inspect Berserker's condition in order to make sure it had fallen. Unfortunately for them, at the moment when the cloud of smoke dissipated could see the monster rising without any kind of injury to his body.

-"Is he invulnerable?"- The pervert asked very surprised. It was impressive to see how that creature was completely unharmed after having received a hail of arrows exploding on impact.

Once he rejoined, Berserker stood for a couple of seconds while watching with an impassive expression the two teenagers and then shoot at them. Such was his speed that he slipped behind them without their noticing, ready to decapitate Daisuke with his sword.

 _ ***FFFFSSSSHHH!***_

The sound of the wind came long after the huge monster appeared behind the Masters. Rin was the first to see him come as he was behind Daisuke and opened his eyes in shock at Berserker's display of speed.

-"Emiya_Kun!"- Rin tried to warn Daisuke but it was clear that he would achieve nothing at the speed of the monster.

 _ **-'Time Alter: Tripple Accel!'-**_ But at the last second the blue-haired young man used his magecraft to increase his speed and thus be able to evade the monster's attack. Although it did not stop there and it sent a powerful cut to the abdomen of Berserker, infringing a great wound to the beast, surprising Rin, Saber and Illyasviel herself in the process.

 **-"Grrrooaaahh!"-** The beast roared with fury and then returned to attack Daisuke, but his blow was stopped by Saber's invisible sword.

 _ ***CLAAANG!***_

The sound of the metal colliding with each other generated a small expansive wave that almost sent flying to Rin and Daisuke due to the force that could be perceived in the clash of the two weapons.

The blonde was barely able to block Berserker's cut due to the brute force he possessed but that didn't prevented her from counterattacking with a powerful cut that pushed back the huge monster several meters.

 **-"Grrr..."-** Berserker growled at her.

On the other hand, Daisuke sighed with relief -"Hahhhh, you almost have me" - The pervert muttered to then address his Servant -"Thank you for that, Saber"- The young Master said with a silly smile expressing his gratitude... Just to receive a fulminating glare from the blonde girl.

-"Daisuke, although I appreciate that you thank me, it is not necessary since it is my job as Servant to defend you. However, remember that we are in combat"- the Servant of the sword replied with extreme seriousness.

-"Aye sir!"-

Unknown to them, Illyasviel was watching the battle from a safe distance -"I'm impressed. Who would have guessed that you would have some tricks up your sleeve, Onii_Chan?"- She commented attracting the attention of all towards her -"But it does not matter, your attacks will be useless against my Berserker. He is the Strongest Hero of Ancient Greece"- Declared Illyasviel declared with arrogance.

-"Ancient Greece?! Is it Hercules?!"- Rin exclaimed clearly surprised and at the same time scared by the identity of Berserker.

-"Wait wait wait! Hercules?! The Fucking Hercules?! The hero who performed the Twelve Impossible Works!"- The pervert yelled observing the girl with a perplexed expression.

However, they were not able to relax as Berserker immediately charged against them only to be intercepted by Saber, thus initiating a sword duel.

 _ ***Clang! Clang Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!***_

The blonde swordswoman attacked Berserker with several cuts and thrusts, waiting for her invisible weapon to play a surprise factor against the monster, but the huge beast responded with a series of slashes repelling Saber's attacks with relative ease taking everyone by surprise , with the exception of his Master who observed everything with a pleased smile.

 _ ***CLAAAANG!***_

 **-"GRRRROOOAAAHHH!"-** The roar of the giant Servant was accompanied by a powerful blow with his sword, being blocked by Saber but due to the force that accompanied the blow the blonde retreated several meters.

-"It's strong..."- Saber commented while observing her opponent analytically.

It was clear that the beast in front of them was a super-powerful muscle ball that was able to overcome it in terms of brute force. He even had a good sword technique as he exchanged blows with the blonde as if nothing. To beat the monster, Saber would have to be smarter.

But first, she would have to make sure that her Master was out of danger since Berserker was out of her league -"Master!"- Exclaimed Saber catching the attention of the green-eyed teenager -"Let me take care of him. It is clear that Berserker will be a tough opponent"- She said.

Of course this did not please Daisuke since he immediately opened his mouth to object -"Again with that?! You hear what Tohsaka said! That imitation of the Hulk is too much for one person!"- He exclaimed, trying to reason with his Servant.

\- "Master... You have to trust me" -

The blonde's statement took Daisuke by surprise. Trust her? Well, until now she did nothing but support him, and although they do not know each other very well, Saber did not seem like the kind of person who would betray or disappoint her companions.

-"… Very well. I'll let you the rest. Beat him, Saber!"- Daisuke agreed reluctantly, he did not want the blonde to be alone in this but he had a feeling Saber could handle it.

Saber smiled at Daisuke's words and moved toward the mastodon at high speed. Their glances collided immediately, Illyasviel's monster and Daisuke's knight began their duel.

 _ ***Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!***_

The swords of both warriors collided multiple times at an exorbitant speed, invisible to the human eye. The only one capable of keeping up with his movements was Daisuke, and even he was having a hard time to keep up with them.

Saber attacked with several cuts aimed at the monster's abdomen to take him off guard with her invisible weapon, but the creature somehow was able to block the attacks of the blonde with relative ease.

-"This has be a joke! Can that thing see Saber's invisible sword?"Rin exclaimed, unable to believe what she saw. Not only did they encounter an opponent who possessed overwhelming force but also had enough skill to intercept Saber's attacks.

As the confrontation dragged on, the difference in strength between the two Servants could be felt, something that did not go unnoticed by Saber who began to block the monster's attacks.

 **-"Raaaaagh!"-** Berserker attacked with a powerful downward slash destined to split in two the blonde but she dodged it at the last second and placed her foot on the monster's weapon to bury it on the ground.

The little girl's mastodon tried to take out his weapon but Saber took the advantage before Berserker could move, she trew a slash that will cut the monster's head for sure.

-"It's already yours!"- Rin declared with a confident smile.

-"You're wrong"- Daisuke commented narrowing his eyes.

 _ ***Swwoooossshh!***_

Only the sword was heard cutting the air instead of the neck of the dark-skinned monster.

And that's because at the last moment, just before the sword could touch the skin of Berserker, he released his weapon and, arching his back back, he evaded Saber's attack and then give a series of kicks that made the blonde back several meters.

After ascertaining that the distance was safe, Berserker simply walked slowly to his weapon and took it from the ground.

-"He is too agile despite his great size. How is it possible that this thing is a Berserker?!"- The black-haired girl shouted in frustration at how unbalanced the fight was.

-"Remember that it is Hercules we are talking about, Tohsaka. Not for nothing is considered the greatest hero in Greece, don't you think?"- A serious Daisuke refuted at the brunette comment, and the girl blushed for having forgotten that fact.

\- "Despite his madness, he does not lose his ability with the sword. That is admirable "- Saber commented paying her respects to her rival.

\- "Tsk! Archer, help us!"- Rin called her Servant immediately.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meanwhile, we can see Archer more than two kilometers from the place observing the battle with his superhuman sight.

He was standing on a large building with a neutral expression as he materialized his bow.

-"More than a Berserker, it seems the personification of the wild. Despite his madness, his body keeps remembering the sword's tecnique"- Archer commented through his telepathic link with Rin.

The archer's eyes narrowed cautiously and, with a wave of his hand, an arrow appeared in a small torrent of mana. Later he prepared to load his arrow into his bow, breathe deeply, and released the arrow.

 _ ***Fwwwooossssshhh!***_

The projectile traveled at a speed superior to the sound, approaching dangerously to the head of Berserker.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The group formed by the two Masters and the female Servant were watching Berserker with a cautious look, as if they expected him to do something.

But at that moment they watched as a projectile approached at great speed towards Illyasviel's mastodon, who was indifferent to the threat and looked at the arrow as if he were saying: "It's not worth blocking it"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The instant the arrow touched the hard skin of Berserker released a large explosion that completely covered the dark giant. It seemed that the attack took effect and stopped Berserker

Unfortunately and to the surprise of the spectators, at the moment when the smoke screen dissipated, they could see Berserker standing as if nothing and not having moved a single inch.

The big monster sensed that it would be best to continue the fight and started running towards Saber, who did the same. But Berserker's speed proved to be even greater than that of the blonde because with an explosive impulse he swooped on Saber, giving her little time to react.

Saber barely has time to block Berserker's onslaught, and even worst, the force of the monster was such that she ended up being dragged by the mastodon while it ran.

 **-"GRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHH!"-** Berserker threw Saber through the air using his enormous strength and in a blink he moved right next to her to hit him with a powerful downward slash that hit her violently to the ground.

 _ ***THOOOM!***_

The blonde fell to the ground violently, creating a small crater.

But this did not stop there, the monster would not give her a break as he immediately appeared in front of her to attack her with a rising strike, only to be blocked by the blonde. And although she was trying hard to keep Berserker, the latter was too much for her.

-"The final blow. Finish with her, Berserker!"- Illyasviel exclaimed with a smirk.

Paying attention to his Master's orders, Berserker attacked Saber with another of his powerful attacks to throw several meters.

Rin did not sit idly by and ran to the monster - "As if he'll let you do that" - The brunette said pulling out a pair of dark jewels and throwing them directly at the beast.

At the moment in which the gems were positioned above the giant Servant, they broke into a thousand pieces and they surrounded it creating a kind of dome. Immediately they began to shine with intensity and form a huge glass cage that not only managed to retain it but was also able to make it fall to its knees, it was as if the dome was exerting a very powerful gravitational pressure to retain the monster.

 **-"Grrr!"-** The dark giant growled in fury to then apply even more force, managing to create cracks in the glass cage.

Rin did not waste time and asked for reinforcements -"Archer!"- the dark haired girl screamed.

Archer did not need to process it, he understood perfectly the Master's plan. And not a second passed before a shower of arrows fell from the sky like an iron storm falling on their enemy.

 _ ***BOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The explosions created by Archer's arrows consumed the huge Servant with blue flames with a torrent of hellfire, creating a huge curtain of smoke.

But even Rin's great display of thaumaturgical ability and Archer's support was completely useless. The monster stood up as if nothing, standing on the huge burning crater that the explosion created.

-"Is it immortal?"- Daisuke asked unable to hide his shock and Rin was not in a better condition than him.

-"Enough interruptions! Berserker, attack Rin!"- Illyasviel shouted angrily.

 **-"Grrr!"-**

They did not have to relax because Berserker pounced on the brunette with clear intentions to end her life. She had already had enough of the girl's interruptions.

Time seemed to stop both for Rin and Saber, the latter unable to help her. As Berserker's stone sword descended, not only Illyasviel's cruel smile widened but also Rin's eyes.

The brunette was terrified, not only did she become Berserker's new target but now she was about to die at the hands of the giant Servant. She feared the worst so she closed her eyes awaiting the blow... A blow that never came

 _ **-'Flash Strike!'-**_

Instead of feeling the cold material of Berserker's sword piercing through it, he felt a gentle breeze pass over his face causing him to open his eyes slightly. And what she saw left her stunned.

In front of her was nothing more nor less than Emiya Daisuke holding a huge sword now covered in blood ... And that liquid was from Berserker himself!

 **-"Raaagh!"-** Roared with pain the monster at the time when a long cut appeared on his neck, from which came a stream of blood. But after a few seconds the wound disappeared, showing that the monster had regenerative abilities.

To say that the girl was shocked was little, what she saw was completely bizarre! The most perverted boy in the school had managed to hurt the strongest Servant with whom they have met!

And both Saber and Illyasviel were also impressed since they really did not expect that kind of movement. What's more, they did not even see when the boy moved.

-(He moved so fast that for a second he was far from my field of vision... No, I could see him... But still he was very fast)- The blonde thought with amazement at her Master -(When Berserker was point to attack Rin, he drew his sword and quickly dispatched a series of super speed cuts in the face of Berserker and took him by surprise)- Saber added to then carefully observe the sword of his Master, which emitted a slight silvery shine.

She would not lie, that weapon really stung her curiosity from the first moment she saw her. Not only because of its exorbitant size, being even bigger than her, but it emitted a very powerful aura that was familiar but at the same time unknown. She really had to ask her Master where he got it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Archer was in the same state as his companion Servant, only that he observed in a thorough way as if he wanted to decipher Caliber's secrets using only his sight.

-"That sword is unique. Only with that aura that gives off can I come to the conclusion that it is not an ordinary Mystic Code"- The white-haired commented, observing with suspicion Daisuke's weapon.

-"I'm definitely on the wrong timeline"- Archer said to himself as he sighed in resignation -"I guess I can not live up to my original plan as I had planned"-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Back in the battle, Berserker looked more furious than before and seemed ready to attack the pervert but he stayed on the sidelines, waiting for his mistress's orders.

Silence loomed over the environment. Both the Master and the Servant were amazed by what they witnessed.

\- "Damn it..." - Daisuke said drawing everyone's attention -"Those were like 15 simultaneous cuts. I should have cut off all the muscles and veins in your neck. And still you're still standing?"- The green-eyed teenager said with a sarcastic smile -" I even had to force my body to perform this technique. But it seems that that is not enough to kill you "- Daisuke added with humor while seeing his right arm.

His limb became reddish as if his skin had been burned but now the sleeve of his coat was completely destroyed. It was an unpleasant sight.

Rin was the first to notice the state of Daisuke and shouted at him in reproach- "B-Baka! What were you thinking?! Look at your arm! "- The brunette replied with precoupación and some guilt.

Daisuke simply turned to look at her with a carefree and vague look - "Meh... It's not the big deal. I have suffered much worse injuries, believe me"- Daisuke said waving his hand as if he will play down the issue -"Besides, I'm already healed"- He added showing his arm once again. This limb had already recovered the skin it lost and its normal color.

-"High-speed regeneration?"- Saber murmured very surprised at such a display of healing powers.

For her part, Illyasviel was perplexed at what she saw. A few moments ago her Servant was about to kill the brunette for interrupting her amusement, but at the last moment Daisuke appeared in front of Berserker and cut his neck with an impossible speed for a human.

\- "One life ... Onii_Chan took a life from Berserker?" - The white-haired girl said unable to process what happened.

\- "Oi, Master of Berserker!" - The swordsman shouted for the girl, who was immediately removed from her bubble of thoughts and looked at the pervert with interest. And he did not look very happy - "I have no idea who you are and frankly I do not care. But you must know that I will not tolerate that you attack my friends unless you want me to put you in your place, do you understand, midget? "- Daisuke said with a mocking smile.

-"M-Midget?! How dare you!"- The red-eyed girl exclaimed in surprise, blushing with embarrassment at the nickname she received -"Berserker, finish quickly with Saber! Then we'll take care of teaching this cocky man some manners!"- Illyasviel ordered.

The huge monster simply turned to face Saber, who immediately put himself on guard. She had to admit it, Berserker was stronger and more agile than she expected, so fighting him in an open space would be a waste of time.

She scanned the ground around him until he found a cemetery not far from where they were. A narrow space surrounded by several stones and that was surrounded by a large expanse of trees. An ideal place for someone like her.

She quickly put her plan into motion. It hit the monster head on, its swords generated a shock wave made the blonde retreat but it continued to fight against Berserker despite being backing more and more with each attack of the monster.

At that moment Saber gave a great to land on a large gate leading to a small forest, being followed by Berserker who soon began to pursue it.

The two Servants moved away from the place as they entered the forest. Illyasviel frowned and walked quietly to the same place as her Servant to witness the fight, leaving Rin and Daisuke alone.

The brunette remained silent for a few moments until she proceeded to hit Daisuke on the head -"What the hell was that, Emiya_Kun?!"- Rin exclaimed.

\- "Itte... I do not know why you complain so much, Tohsaka, the only thing I did was save my life. Many people would be grateful for that, but you are complaining" - Daisuke refuted, rubbing his head.

-"That's not what I mean, silly! Why did you think it was a good idea to provoke the strongest Master, huh?"- Rin shouted, with a steel look directed at the pervert.

-"Huh?... Oh, that was it, it just made me angry when she ordered her Servant to attack you, and if there is something that is not as easy as my friends"- Daisuke replied with a small smile, making that the girl will blush a little.

-"Tsk! Y-You're an idiot!..."- The girl exclaimed turning her back on Daisuke, the latter with a confused expression -"... But that does not matter anymore. What we should do now is take care of Illyasviel, that would be our best chance to beat Berserker"- Rin said seriously, looking in the direction where the White-haired girl went.

Those words were true, but the way it was said was a bit grim for the pervert -"Oi, Tohsaka, when you say 'take care', do you mean what we should do to surrender or...?"- He could not even finish that sentence.

-"I guess you know my answer, right?" - Rin refuted firmly.

\- "Y-You can't just suggest me kill someone, Tohsaka! Especially if it's a little girl, for God's sake!"- Daisuke exclaimed, rejecting the idea of taking the life of a girl.

Rin looked at Daisuke with a serious expression. It was clear that she would not change her mind - "I understand how you feel, Emiya_Kun. But we are in a war to the death, besides that girl is much more dangerous than you think. Just look at the Servant she invoked. That thing is superior to Saber in the department of physical ability. Illyasviel is not someone that can be taken lightly, and if that was not enough she was willing to kill us without hesitation"- The brunette said this, giving Daisuke a couple of very valid points, but he was still insecure. Rin sighed and ran in search of Illyasviel, but not before giving Daisuke one last warning -"You must be prepared to make difficult decisions in time like these, Emiya_Kun. Remember that you decided to participate as a Master"- With that said, the girl left the place.

Seconds passed that seemed an eternity in the pervert's mind. Part of his being told him that it was not right to even consider doing what Tohsaka planned to do, but his more pragmatic side told him that it was the most logical choice.

\- "Tsk! I really hate this fucking war!"- Daisuke muttered with anger at the situation he was in -(I do not have time for hesitation. For the moment I'm going to concentrate on supporting Tohsaka and Saber to beat Berserker, then I'll see what to do)- Daisuke said inwardly.

He did not waste time standing without doing anything. Daisuke immediately ran into the forest to join Rin and fight Illyasviel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!***_

At the same moment you could see two figures fighting inside the forest. Their swords clashed continuously, releasing muffled sounds and sparkle in the air.

They were Saber and Berserker, who were in full combat.

The blonde was attacking the dark giant with a movement of her invisible sword. While the creature responded with the same ferocity as his opponent.

 **-"Grrr!"-** The berserker growled furiously, attacking the blonde with an upward slash. But Saber dodged it by jumping to a great height until she was a few dozen meters above the ground.

Taking advantage of the speed of her fall, Saber attacked with a powerful blow - "Raaaghhh!" - Roared the blonde giving her attack.

 _ *** THOOOOOM! ***_

The force behind the blow was present and a huge crater much larger than Berserker was formed as collateral damage. But in spite of that, the monster blocked the knight's chop with his stone axe-sword and proceeded to throw it into a field full of stone tombstones.

The blonde landed on the ground without problems and used the ground to hide from her large enemy, who followed her shortly after, landing right in the center of the place to be on guard.

Berserker remained alert, focused his senses and waited for the right moment to attack, like a predator tracking his prey. Despite his apparent madness and lack of logical reasoning, he was still a tough opponent.

 **-"?!"-** Immediately reacted to the slight and almost imperceptible sound of Saber's footsteps. His attack was swift and relentless.

 _ ***BAM!***_

However, in the end only destroyed a stone while Saber was perfectly on the other side of the field. But what made the beast angry was the great wound he now had on his torso, a cut that was courtesy of the blonde's invisible sword.

 **-"Grrr...!"-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

In another section of the forest, Illyasviel was walking calmly in the dark as if she did not fear a surprise attack from the other Masters.

 _ ***Bzzzt!***_

Suddenly she stopped short when she heard a buzz in the air that came from behind her. And in an instant several orbs of dark energy appeared that threatened to hit his head.

However, all the projectiles were destroyed when they were no more than 2 meters from reaching their target, product of a pair of creatures made of threads that resembled pigeons, which protected Illyasviel from damage.

-"Ara, ara. How dangerous"- The white-haired girl said with feigned fear -"Attack from behind? You look like a wild beast. Or is that the Tohsaka style, Rin?"- Illyasviel asked, turning to see the aforementioned brunette.

The teenager was a few meters behind the little albino girl -"It was you who started it. In an open battle there are no surprise attacks. Or is it that you intend to introduce yourself again?"- Rin commented mockingly hoping to affect the composure of Illyasviel.

-"Mm? Introduce me again?... If you were my Onii_Chan maybe I would consider it, but that is not the case with you. I do not have the slightest interest in you"- The Little girl refuted with superiority in her voice -"What's more, why would I waste my time with someone who is about to die?"- Illyasviel added at the same time that she ordered her familiars to attack the girl.

The two familiars advanced towards their target and attacked Rin with magical energy bullets, but to the raven's fortune she managed to dodge the attacks. However, the situation was not very flattering for the blue-eyed girl since the doves continued their onslaught, so Rin proceeded to make a strategic withdrawal in the hope of getting out of reach of Illyasviel's assistants.

Rin ran to the trees, using them to evade the shots of the magical helpers but the creatures made of threads did not yield and continued the pursuit.

-"Tsk!"- Rin clicked her tongue in frustration. She decided to go on the offensive and attack the creatures with mana balls.

However, the yarn birds were very persistent and elusive as they dodged the black-haired attacks and responded with their own mana bullets causing Rin to recoil until she stumbled over something and fell to the ground, right in a big hole and ended up almost stuck inside the hole.

It does not take a genius to know that it angered the girl greatly. It was literally pathetic to see her in that awkward position -(They chase their prey by themselves, and despite their small size, they produce mana! They are like miniature magicians!)- Rin complained getting up from the hole with difficulty -(But a So powerful assistant must have a limit)- She added as she began to draw a plan of action.

On the other hand, Illyasviel walked calmly in search of the brunette. She did not seem worried about Rin at all, and instead smiled like it was a day at the park.

-"It seems you're more skilled than I thought. Well, if that's the case, then I'll make two more just for you"- The girl commented using a couple of strands of her hair to create another pair of familiars.

-(What the—Can you do more of those things using your own hair?!)- The surprise that the brunette felt was very big but she would not be shy.

Rin took a couple of gems from her pockets and prepared to attack. She left hier hiding place and walked towards the little girl with a plan already drawn in his mind.

-"Hoh? Do you intend to attack me head on?"- Illyasviel asked in surprise. She had to recognize the value of the brunette, even if she was a suicide for fighting head-on against an enemy who had the numerical advantage -"I must admit that either you are very brave or very foolish. But anyway, I'll do this quickly"- The girl said casually and with a movement of her wrist ordered her assistants to kill Rin.

However, that was just what the brunette expected.

 _ **-'GANDR!'-**_ The brunette at the top of her lung, announcing her spell while throwing the gems into the air.

 _ ***BZZZZT!***_

And these stones altered their own composition and transformed into a large emerald shield that protected her from the shooting of Illyasviel. This created an opening in the defense of the girl with silver hair since her pets were not able to penetrate the shield.

Rin quickly fired orbs of mana towards the relatives of Illyasviel, successfully destroying two of them. Immediately the brunette smiled with confidence, believing that her plan would result without major mishaps

-"Only two more remain—"- She was about to celebrate her victory. But…

 _ ***KRRRSSSHHH! FZZZZZT!***_

Her shield was pierced by a projectile that the red-eyed girl threw her. Rin did not even have time to process what happened, she just felt a violent breeze near her face when Illyasviel's projectile passed her by. And the worst thing is that she almost lost her head if she had not moved at the last moment.

\- (Can they shapeshift?!) - Rin shouted inside with written shock on her face. One of Illyasviel's relatives was transformed into a sword?!

-"You can defend yourself well Zülle but not Degen, right?"- The little girl commented with arrogance while altering the shape of his second relative so that it took the form of a sword -"It's a shame. I thought you could entertain me for a long time. But it seems that I am wrong. Well, I think it's time to end this once and for all. After all, the best way to kill such a vulgar deer would be to cross it, right?"- Illyasviel added, firing the sword with incredible speed.

But just as Rin was about to receive the girl's attack, crimson arrows flew across the sky to intercept the flying sword.

 _ ***Clang! Clang!***_

With incredible precision, the projectiles destroyed Illyasviel's weapon as if it were paper, causing the girl to snap her tongue in frustration and look towards the city. Site where the arrows came from.

Rin took the opportunity to withdraw from the area. It was clear that she would need support to be able to beat the Berserker Master.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Archer was in a skyscraper with his bow in his hands and was relieved to have intervened at the right time. But his relief turned to anguish when he sensed something strange coming from the forest.

-(Wait a sec— ¡Shit!)- Archer got nervous and quickly contacted Rin with his telepathic link –"Rin, you have to get out of there immediately! Assassin is there!"- His screams did not wait.

And the man's worries were well unfounded because the Servant who specialized in killing other Masters was in the same area as the brunette.

-(Damn, this timeline is very annoying!)-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

At the moment she received the alarming statement from her Servant, Rin's mind began to work a thousand times faster. Assassin was here? If that was the case, then I was in grave danger.

-"Assassin?! Where is he?!"- The brunette asked nervously. She was barely able to survive her encounter with Illyasviel, and now she had to worry not for one but for TWO pairs of Masters and Servants?

 _-{I can't see it right from my position! I can not perceive other Masters either! So get out of there NOW!}-_

Rin didn't need to be told twice, she knew that the Assassin class specialize in silent combat, always attacking from the shadows as its name suggests.

But she was surprised by the behavior of the red Servant. Archer almost always remained serene and arrogant until the end, so to hear him speak in that way was worrisome.

-"I already know that, idiot! I'm not a novice—!"- Rin exclaimed angrily trying to find a place to hide.

But at that moment she felt like an invisible force clenched her throat. Something had caught her.

-"Tsk! Damn it!"- She growled at the moment when a dark figure appeared in front of her.

It was Assassin, who turned out to be a girl with violet hair who did not seem to be older than her. She wore somewhat revealing black clothes and wore a skull-shaped mask to cover her face.

 _-{Rin! Rin, answer! Damnit, Rin! Use a Command Seal to invoke me before she kills you!}-_ Archer shouted at his Master in a desperate attempt to save her.

But Rin did not respond. Not because she did not want to do it but because Assassin did not allow it. The violet haired girl held the brunette's neck tightly, preventing her from using her voice for help.

The brunette was getting harder and harder to breathe. She tried futilely to struggle to free herself, but what can a human against a Servant do? It was useless from the beginning to impose resistance.

\- "Gaaak... Ahh... Hhhha"- The brunette tried to breathe but the murderous Servant would not allow it.

Little by little the light in the eyes of the brunette went off, her breathing became slower as well as her heart rate. She was dying and she knew... However…

\- "TOHSAKA!" -

-""?! ""-

A familiar voice echoed in the girls' ears, it was the voice of an annoying boy.

 _ ***FZZZZZZZZZZZT!***_

Assassin released Rin by throwing her to the ground and took a big leap to prevent a flying sword from cutting off her head. The killer was lucky because the weapon managed to pierce a huge rock by splitting it in half.

The violet haired Servant watched as Daisuke appreciates the nothingness right in front of her. Their eyes met and in that instant Assassin felt a powerful punch in his face that sent her flying several meters.

-"Touch her again and I swear I'll kill you, Assassin!"- The teenager screamed with fury as he was surrounded by a greenish aura.

On the other hand, the brunette managed to regain consciousness and took great breaths of air while watching her savior with a relieved expression -"E... Emi... Emiya_Kun?"- Rin said with a small smile.

-"I think I came just in time. Another second and you would have already died, Tohsaka"- Daisuke said seriously and without taking his eyes off Assassin, who had already recovered from the blow.

-"I had it under control"- The girl refuted with a smile as she got up.

-"Yeah. Of course you had it"- The blue haired youth replied with a sarcastic smile, turning to see Rin with a relaxed expression -"I decided to support you in your fight with Illyasviel, but it seems that things took a different direction"- Daisuke added extending his hand.

 _ ***FZZZT!***_

In that instant, the great sword embedded in the rock returned to the hands of its master as if it had a life of its own.

The swordsman prepared for the fight, keeping the brunette behind him -"Any idea how to beat her?"- He asked.

Rin nodded -"Yes. She is from the Assassin class, a type of Servant who specializes in finishing the Masters instead of other Servants. Their main skill is the Concealment of Presence, with which they can hide. Despite being Servants, they are considered the weakest class because they are unable to fight in the front line like the Three Knight Classes"- The brunette said explaining the skills of the Servant.

-"I see. Then she is the weakest in the department of hand-to-hand combat... But... There is something in her that puts me on alert"- Daisuke commented while looking at the Servants in black clothes with suspicion.

-"Ohohoho~! It seems I found a worthy contender~!"-

-""?!""-

But at that moment a male voice echoed in the place alerting Rin and Daisuke who observed in all directions to find the source.

-"Sono qui, amici!"- The voice spoke again, this time in Italian.

Rin and Daisuke watched as a figure emerged from the shadows like a ghost from the ground, standing right next to Assassin and surrounding her with his right arm while smiling with humor.

He was a very tall teenager with jet black hair and red eyes like blood, and he also had a very muscular physique and a cut scar on his left eye. He was wearing the male uniform of the Homurahara Academy with the exception that he was wearing his brown jacket open, revealing a tight black T-shirt.

-""T-Tiberios_San/Kun?!""- The two Master exclaimed at the same time.

-"Aye, it's good to see you, Dai, Rin"- Tiberios greeted with a friendly smile.

-"Wait a minute, Tiberios_San! Are you a Master?!"- Daisuke exclaimed in shock.

The dark-haired man showed an amused smile at the surprise of his classmates -"Yes, I am. Although it is not a surprise because I am also a magician"- Tiberios said showing the back of his left hand, where he had red stigmas.

-"So you are the Master of Assassin, huh?"- Rin said seriously as he prepared to shoot the muscular teenager with a magical energy bullet.

-"Again, yes. That's me"- The dark haired man responded by waving his free hand and then pointed to his Servant with her -"This lovely girl you see here is my Servant. She is Assassin but I call her Serenity"- he added without losing his smile, introducing the girl with violet hair.

-"It's a pleasure to meet you two"- The girl with a mask said in a cold and emotionless voice.

-"Hah! She's so cute, do not you think?!"- The dark haired commented as he approached the girl and hugged her from behind.

Mentioned Servant kept her cool attitude, but Daisuke managed to spot what appeared to be a blush on the cheeks of the masked girl. How does he know? That is a mystery. It was just a hunch.

-"So... Are you here to kill us?"- Daisuke asked suspiciously.

-"Gaaak! What?! Of course not! I just gave you two a little test! That is all! Non farò niente per loro!"- The black haired responded with a grimace of disgust.

-"That's hard to believe. Until a few moments ago, you Servant tried to kill me in cold blood. If it had not been for Emiya_Kun, she would already be dead"- Rin refuted coldly.

-"God, you are very spiteful, Rin! Can not we get along as good friends?"- The black haired commented in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere but only received a dangerous look from the dark-haired girl -"Merda! It's okay, you caught me! Yes! I TRIED to kill you two! But for good reasons!"- Tiberios declared scratching his nose with frustration on his face.

That response did not please Daisuke at all -"And what reasons are those, huh?!"- he shouted pointing at the young dark-haired young man with his sword.

The latter simply smiled savagely, revealing his teeth full of wolf's fangs -"Why did I do it? I wanted to make sure if you two were real contenders!"- He screamed with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

Both Daisuke and Rin stepped back involuntarily. They really did not like the dark haired man's smile. That smile was a bad omen.

-"Hoh?! Don't get scared! I JUST WANT TO FIGHT AGAINST YOU TO DEATH!"- The red-eyed young man exclaimed with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

-(This is bad, if what you hear about Tiberios_Kun's family is true, then we are in serious trouble)- Rin thought as she pulled out a couple of gems.

-"If you do not attack... Then I will!"- The dark-haired man declared.

At that moment, a powerful red aura covered the body of Tiberius as a protective barrier which generated a lot of heat in the area.

That was the signal that Daisuke needed to attack. He immediately reinforced his body with magic and used his Time Alter to move to the black haired and lash out with a downward slash.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

-"What the fuck—"- The pervert exclaimed in shock

-"Impossible!"- Rin said with surprise mixed with fear.

The reason why both teenagers were so surprised was that Tiberios blocked Daisuke's attack with one bare hand!

The black haired man showed a twisted smile that reveal his thirst for blood -"That's what he was talking about, Emiya!"- He exclaimed and then hit Daisuke's stomach with a powerful punch.

-"WAAAAGH!"- The green-eyed boy vomits blood by force behind such a blow and shot out at the trees at a blinding speed, destroying some of them by mere impact.

-"Emiya_Kun!"- Rin ran to help the boy with blue hair but Assassin stood in the way preventing her from helping Daisuke -"Move, Assassin!"- She screamed with fury.

However, the female Servant remained in her same position without having intentions of getting out of the way.

Realizing that the masked girl would not move, the brunette faced Tiberius with hatred -"What are you trying to do, Tiberios_Kun?! Do you intend to kill us one by one?"- The brunette exclaimed.

-"..."- Tiberios stared at Rin silently with an empty look that made her hesitate -"I care little what a cocky brat like you thinks, Tohsaka. I just want to fight against Daisuke. You're nothing... Nah... You're less than nothing"- The black haired said as he took off his jacket and threw it to the ground and then walk to where the pervert was.

-"You—"-

The black haired man's words were a direct and very low blow to the girl's pride. This boy had insulted her by telling her that it was not worth fighting against her?

-"Hm? Did I touch a nerve? ... Hahhhh. You know what? I'm not interested. You are nothing but the spoiled child of a family of magicians. You always got what you wanted without even worrying about anyone else... Not even your own sister. You're pathetic"- Tiberius said with scorn and venom in his voice.

-"BASTARD!"-

The black-haired girl exploded. He threw a large amount of gems at Tiberius, which shone with intensity and exploded in such a way that they created a torrent of fire and lightning that consumed the figure of the black-haired man.

The flame vortex expanded and ascended to the sky and then exploded. Creating a large smoke screen that covered the area where Rin and Assassin were.

For a moment, the girl with twin pigtails thought that it had ended the life of the raven...

-"Is that the best you can do?"-

-"What—!?"-

But the dark haired man's voice froze the girl's blood.

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Berserker Theme)**_

 _ ***FSSSSSSHHHH!***_

A powerful torrent of swirling air dissipated the cloud of smoke and in a newly formed crater was Tiberius. And he was completely unharmed?! That was absurd!

Yes, it was very absurd to be true. Did he protect himself with a magical barrier? Did he use a Mystic Code that specializes in defense?

-"How did you survive that explosion?!"- Rin found enough courage to express her thoughts even though she was scared.

Tiberios looked at her with boredom while tilting her head -"Mm... Does the term Magic Resistance sound familiar to you, Rin?"- he asked vaguely won a look of pure shock from the girl -"That's right, Rin. I have a Magic Resistance as strong as Daisuke's Saber. Your spells are like tickling for me "- The dark haired man declared with boredom before continuing on his way, leaving Rin completely stunned.

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Berserker Theme.**_

The black haired man followed the path of destruction left by Daisuke until finally he found his prey.

The pervert was stamped on a rock, he had blood running down his forehead and was barely able to maintain consciousness after such a blow.

Tiberios stopped less than a meter away between him and Daisuke, and watched the green-eyed youth for a few moments -"Come on, Emiya. I know you are much rougher than this"- The black haired complained while tapping the pervert's head.

-"Tsk! GRRRROOOOAAAHHH"- Daisuke roared furiously as he slammed his sword to behead the dark haired man, but the latter raised his right arm in a lazy way and blocked Daisuke's attack as if nothing had happened.

-"That's not enough"-

 _ ***BAAAAAAM!***_

The black haired teenager attacked with a powerful punch hit the stomach of the Emiya, with a force so overwhelming that the same blow destroyed the rock as mere collateral damage.

-"GAAAAK!"- Daisuke vomits more blood at the devastating force of the punch. He could swear that he heard how his bones were broken by the power of the attack.

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Souls to Fight)**_

The blue-haired teenager was squatting on the floor using Caliber to stay on his feet, breathing hard and having blood draining from his mouth.

As for his opponent, he was in perfect condition and walked very calmly until the badly wounded swordsman until he stopped right in front of him.

Tiberios bent down to face Daisuke face to face -"Do you know something, Emiya? If you do not defend yourself then I will have to kill Tohsaka to not get bored"- The dark-haired man declared with a wild look on his face.

-"Huh?!"-

-"You listened well, Emiya. I'm going to kill your precious companion as if it were a simple insect... Who knows... Maybe I should even rape her a little bit"- Every word the black haired spit enraged the pervert even more than he already was.

-"What did you say, you fucking bastard?"- The green-eyed boy asked again, this time with a furious expression and a green aura surrounding his body.

The smile on Tiberias's face only widened -"Heh... It's not like you could do anything to stop—" -

 _ ***BAAAAM!***_

The black haired man's voice died when he received a powerful direct hook in his jaw that caused him to spit blood and sent him flying until he hit a tree.

-"YOSH! THAT IS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE, EMIYA!"- The black haired exclaimed with emotion while adopting a boxing style combat pose.

 _ **-'Time Alter: Quintuple Accel'-**_ The pervert spoke with a soft voice at the time he disappeared from the view of the raven.

\- "Huh?! Where did the pervert go?"- Tiberios opened his eyes in surprise -"Up, down, left, right? Where?"- The dark haired man scanned the site with his gaze in search of his opponent but found no one.

 _ *** FSSSSSHH! ***_

-"NGGGHH!"-

But he did feel a metallic blade cut his back like butter. Quickly Tiberios turned to face the swordsman and attack with a punch.

 _ ***THOOOM!***_

Daisuke managed to block the attack of Tiberius with the flat part of his sword but the force of the black haired man made him back several meters. But he did not surrender and attacked Tiberios with the speed of a bullet using attacks, slices and thrusts to finish with his rival.

-"Tsk! What annoying sword you have, Emiya!"- The black haired man exclaimed in frustration as he intercepted Daisuke's attacks with his own fists. They exchanged blows in such a way that sparks flew with each impact.

It is possible that nobody could notice it but the black-haired teenager was being hurt by the pervert's sword. He was stabbed for every block he made. They were small and did not appear to be larger than those cut by a pocketknife, but he was wounded.

-"Grooaahh!"-

At that moment, Daisuke dodged a left hook and attacked with a rising cut that Tiberius barely had time to dodge. The pervert took advantage of this to attack him with an onslaught that hit the black haired man's abdomen, causing him to retreat several meters.

Tiberios was recomposed and launched into the attack once again with a fist ready to hit the pervert's face, but the latter managed to dodge the black-haired man's attack and attack him from behind.

 _ ***Fsssssshh!***_

However, the muscular teenager dodged him by bending over and kicked the Daisuke on the chin, causing the pervert to become disoriented when he landed.

-"Now I have you, Emiya!"- The black haired roared as he ran towards his prey.

-(Shit, He's almost as tough as Berserker, if I did not end this fight soon, then Tohsaka and Saber could die)- The pervert reacted immediately and attacked with a technique that could end the fight immediately or leave it in an even worse state -(Reinforce your body to the limit, accumulate as much mana as possible, put everything on your sword and release it like a burst of mana!)- Daisuke quickly mentalized the steps to follow to free his technique.

He used reinforcement magic to amplify the capabilities of his body, accumulating more and more mana within him, focused everything on the tip of his weapon... And he attacked his enemy with a devastating slice!

 _ **-'FLASH STRIKE!'-**_

-"NGGGRRAAAHHH!"- The dark haired man screamed in pain when he felt a force that tore his left arm so that, in fact, he almost felt as if he were going to lose his limb.

 _ ***FZZZZZZT!***_

A stream of compressed air moved like a cutting wave that split several trees that were a hundred yards away in half. And it also created a curtain of fire due to extreme friction, but fortunately it would not generate fires for that.

The force of Daisuke's attack threw Tiberios towards a huge rock, destroying it by the mere impact.

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [Unlimited Blade Works] OST: Souls to Fight.**_

-"Hahhhh... Ahhhh"- Daisuke fell to his knees on the floor as he breathed heavily -"Ngggghhh! Grraaahh!"- And after a while he began to feel the repercussions of his technique.

The explosive strength of the Flash Strike was too great for his body to tolerate. He literally tore his muscles and almost fried his nerves in his right arm, and if that was not enough his skin had suffered third-degree burns.

Yes, he used that same technique against Berserker but -"Shit. I forgot that if I use it to 100% of its capacity, I always took the worst part"- The pervert laughed softly to calm the cries of pain from his torn muscles.

While his healing factor would help him recover from an injury like that, it did not mean it was not extremely painful. He felt as if his nerves were burning, his bones were practically destroyed and his hand almost ended up charred.

But the pain was worth it since it ended with his enemy—

-"Wow. That last attack was a real blow"-

The moment Daisuke heard the voice of Tiberius, his heart stopped for half a second. Slowly the pervert looked up to see the dark-haired man standing in front of him with a kind smile.

While he was standing as if nothing in front of the Emiya, Tiberius had a large wound on his left arm and torso. It was a very deep cut on his shoulder that was big enough to cover the dark haired man's torso, and on his abdomen he had hundreds of deep cuts that shed a lot of blood. But none of that seemed to affect the muscular teenager.

-"Wha—"- The words did not come out of Daisuke's mouth.

* * *

 **The first official combat of Daisuke in the Fifth War of the Holy Grail has begun unexpectedly.**

 **Now our protagonist is on the ropes in a difficult situation as the Master of Assasssin proved to be a very powerful enemy.**

 **Will Daisuke win?**

 **Find out in the next episode of Fate / Stay Night [New Destiny]!**

* * *

 **Fate / Stay Night [New Destiny] Ending 1: Believe by Kalafina**

* * *

 **Aaaannd cut!**

 **That's everything for now!**

 **I guess you already noticed the other changes in the timeline. I bet you did not expect the appearance of the Assassin Master, did you?**

 **Now Daisuke is in serious trouble because his best technique was blocked by his opponent, and to top it all of evil the latter is ready to continue fighting.**

 **By cieeeeerto, before any of you complains that Daisuke should not be able to take a life from Berserker, I'll tell you one thing: Flash Strike is not a common technique, in fact there is a big background regarding how it was that Daisuke learned it.**

 **In short, any questions you have or suggestions make them in the comment box.**

 **And in the immortal words of Atlas: "Reviews, would you kindly?" BD**

 **Atlas: "I'm serious! Put those fucking reviews! I'm very pissed right now!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"Blablabla" Normal Speech

" _Blablabla" Thoughts_

" **Blablabla" Supernatural Beings/Tecniques/Spells/Rituals.**

" _ **Blablabla" Supernatural Beings' Thoughts**_

 _{Blablabla} Telepathic conversation_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Revenge Tornado**_

* * *

 _ ***¡BAM BAM BAM BAM!***_

The wooded area near the Kotomine Church trembled violently because of the violent attacks of the Dark Servant, Berserker, while he was fighting the Servant of the Sword in a deadly duel.

Saber fought with everything she had to stop the dark giant, she knew that the monster surpassed her in every way in the department of strength, endurance and speed. However, Berserker was the one who was against the ropes in this fight.

 _ ***FSSSSHHHH!***_

The swirling air of the sword swordsman's invisible sword cut the flesh of the monster with great ease. Even though Berserker was able to "see" the blond girl's weapon, he was not able to move freely in an area full of obstacles.

"¡▄▄███!" Berserker roared furiously as he waved his ax-sword from side to side like an animal, he began to lose patience and began to destroy all the stones and trees in the area to eliminate that that slowed him down

"Tsk!" Saber snapped her tongue as she noted her opponent's intentions to remove the obstacles and quickly she launched herself to attack him with her invisible sword.

 _ *** CLANG! ***_

But the huge monster blocked the blond girl's attack with relative ease and proceeded to counterattack with many attacks in order to tear the female Servant to pieces.

Fortunately, the skill and dexterity of Saber as a female swordsman allowed her to block, evade and deflect the attacks of her enormous opponent. Berserker may have the advantage in the physical aspect but she counted on her ability to counterattack.

As the battle escalated and became more intense, Saber began to retreat by the overwhelming strength of his adversary. Each blow and slice of the dark giant made her lose more ground forcing her to take a big leap to create distance between the two.

 _"He is much stronger than I thought, but at least Daisuke is out of danger"_ She thought as she evaded the attacks of the mad Servant, believing that her Master was safe... But she had no idea that Daisuke was in a very dangerous situation.

 **-0-**

On the other side of the forest, an intense battle between two Masters was taking place.

Two shadows that moved at high speed collided with each other, the sound of metal echoed in the area. The two warriors fought vigorously. These were Daisuke and Tiberius, The Masters of Knowledge and Assassin respectively.

 _ ***THOOOOOOM!***_

"GWAAAAAAAAAK!" Daisuke spited blood when the muscular teen's fist crashed against his abdomen, sending him flying until he hit one of the trees.

"This is very boring, Emiya. Until a few moments ago you were doing quite well, but now you can not even stand up" The red-eyed teenager commented disappointed while walking to his rival.

Daisuke simply rejoined and put himself in defensive position. His condition was deplorable, the blood drained from his forehead and his mouth, he had many bruises on his arms and face due to the attacks of Tiberius and he also breathed with great difficulty.

On the other hand, the aforementioned young man with large muscles was in better condition, relatively speaking. The only significant injuries he had were the deep cuts he got when Daisuke used his technique against him, but Tiberius did not seem to be affected by it at all.

 _"Damn it, Tiberius is very strong, I would dare to say he is stronger than Lancer in the aspect of brute strength"_ The blue haired teenager thought as he prepared for another assault by his enemy "Shit, my right arm is not completely healed yet, I do not think I can last long if I do not receive support" Daisuke thought gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Emiya. Are you reaching your limit, right? "Tiberius asked with disappointment in his voice.

"Heh! Do not make me laugh, you bastard! It takes a lot more than simple blows to kill me! "Daisuke replied confidently.

The response of his rival made Tiberius smile with savagery "Yosh! Then let's get on with this!" He exclaimed before disappearing from Daisuke's sight and then appearing right in front of him.

"?!" Daisuke was surprised by such a display of speed and did not have time to block the next attack of the dark haired teen.

 _ ***BAAAM!***_

Tiberius attacked with a powerful kick that connected directly in the abdomen of Daisuke, generating a shock wave by the force and speed of the attack.

"Aagghh—!"

The blue-haired teenager spat out a lot of blood and saliva when he felt his opponent's kick. His ribs cracked and broke, his muscles were torn and he was thrown into a nearby rock.

 _ ***Thooom!***_

Daisuke ended up going through the rock body, destroying it in the process, and fell to the ground with a thud. He was barely able to maintain consciousness, his vision was blurred and his abdomen cried out in pain.

The curtain of smoke that released his violent shock flooded the area with dust and dirt, making it difficult for the protagonist to see much. But in the thick haze of dust, Daisuke was able to observe a figure approaching slowly. A shadow more than 6 feet tall, a voluminous body and large muscles, and blood-red eyes that glowed sinister.

"Mehehehe~! Show me more of your resolution, Emiya!" The shadow spoke as it traversed the smoke screen and dissipated it with a movement of its arm.

Daisuke was on the ropes, for his enemy was a Master of the Holy Grail War-No, it was not because of that. The Master in front of him was much more dangerous than that. Tiberius was a true monster. His strength and endurance outweighed the green-eyed pervert by much.

But the blue-haired swordsman ignored his wounds and stood up once more. He held his sword tightly and put himself in a defensive position. He knew he would not be able to win in a head-on fight, but that did not matter.

" _Shit, if I can't beat him, then he will kill Tohsaka, but what can I do against him? He is stronger than I am and his resistance is very high"_ It was at that precise moment that Daisuke came up with an idea _"A moment, now that I realize, he has not tried to attack me with long-distance spells, instead he has been attacking me with his fists"_ Daisuke thought remembering that throughout the fight, Tiberius has not used any long spells distance _"And besides, he is not as fast as Lancer, is it possible that all his power depends on his brute strength?"_ With this in mind, Daisuke took his distance and understood his arm with Caliber pointing his enemy.

Tiberius stopped and looked curiously at the pervert _"Mm? Did he give up? ... No, that's not is planning to attack me from a distance, huh?"_ The black-haired teenager thought with a confident smile on his face _"No matter what you do, Emiya, your spells will simply not be able to touch me, but anyway, if you want to attack me with Sorcery then I will not stop you"_ Tiberius opened his arms as if he were inviting Daisuke to beat him "Come on, Emiya. I'll give you a free blow" He said this without hesitation.

Daisuke for his part only smiles at that. Tiberius was underestimating it... A very serious mistake.

 _ **'Pierce the defenses and destroy the flesh (1). Crimson Drill!'**_ The instant Daisuke made his enchantment, a sphere of energy formed around Caliber and transmuted to a spiral cylinder.

 _ ***FZZZZZZHHHHH!***_

The drill-shaped mass of energy flew at great speed against the red-eyed teenager, who remained impassive. He could dodge that attack easily but he gave his word to Daisuke that he would give him a free shot... But the fact that the pervert used that tactic angered him quite a lot, not because of the spell itself but because of the kind of spell it was.

"A one-line spell?! Is that all?!" Tiberius yelled furiously as the drill came into contact with his skin... only to break into a thousand pieces.

 _"Damn. He has Magic Resistance"_ Daisuke growled under his breath, his attack had no effect on his enemy and that angered him a lot.

"Emiya"

In that instant, the pervert heard the voice of Tiberius ringing in his ears and looked directly at him. Their eyes met, and Daisuke felt fear when he observed the fury in the eyes of the muscular student.

"What the fuck was that, huh?!" Tiberius exclaimed as he released a reddish aura from his body "I gave you a free shot to use your best spell! And you insult my honor using that shitty spell?!" As Tiberius continued to replicate his aura he became more and more dense to the point of covering his body in its entirety as if it were a second skin.

It was like a dense layer of energy that not only protected its wearer but amplified the destructive power of Tiberius.

"I'm really pissed off now! Very very pissed off, Emiya! If you insult me like that again, I'll rip your head off!" Tiberius roared, releasing his powerful aura.

Daisuke was impressed by saying little. That aura was very powerful, it was capable of generating a heat wave throughout the place comparable to that of a furnace at its maximum power. And it also created a current of wind that shook the smaller rocks.

But as soon as that force emerged from Tiberius's body, it suddenly died down when the dark-haired teenager took several breaths to regain his composure.

"With that said, let's continue with this, Emiya" Tiberius said with a serious expression. He was disappointed, that was the best definition to describe what he felt right now.

The pervert was scared but would not be intimidated by that tremendous display of magical power. Without saying a word, Daisuke extended his hand and formed an orb of dark energy causing the latter to look at him with a murderous expression.

"And now you will attack me with that shit?!" Tiberius roared with anger.

Daisuke ignored him and fired a bullet of magical energy towards the red-eyed teenager, who destroyed them using his own fists. However, Daisuke continued firing a barrage of magical bullets, and all were intercepted by Tiberius.

"If one-line spells are infective against me then a simple spell like your Gandr is less than nothing against me!" Tiberius said as he launched himself at Daisuke to attack him with a powerful punch.

 _ **'Time Alter: Quintuple Accel'**_

However, Daisuke proved to be faster when he used his special ability and evaded Tiberius' attacks by making the muscular teenager grunt in frustration.

 _I understand, his strength and resistance are monstrous... But it's slow, if I compare him with Lancer... He is like a snail"_ Daisuke thought while evading the attacks and then take a big jump and proceed to attack with multiple shots that did not supply no effect on Tiberius.

"It's useless!" Tiberius shouted as he pursued his prey to crush him with his powerful blows, which were bypassed by the pervert with relative ease and ended up hitting the trees causing them to fall violently to the ground "Stop running and fight like a man!" The dark haired teenager roared.

" _His movements are slower than mine"_ The pervert noticed that and took the opportunity to attack with his sword.

 _ ***Fsssshhhh!***_

"Nggghhh!" Tiberius clenched his teeth as he felt the edge of the sword cut his back. But it was not the big deal and he immediately turned to attack Daisuke with a punch, which was dodged by the pervert.

Although Tiberius was wounded by that last attack, the cut was not serious enough or deep enough to be considered a significant wound _"Tsk, my attacks are not strong enough to penetrate that steel skin he has)_ Daisuke thought with annoyance _"The only attack that can penetrate your skin is my Flash Strike but I can not use that technique in a constant addition, the other tactics I have—"_ The swordsman did not have time to continue with his train of thought since he had to Block a powerful hook with your sword.

 _ *** THOOOM! ***_

The impact generated a shock wave and created a small crater where they were. Daisuke used all his strength to block the attack while Tiberius barely struggled, demonstrating his enormous strength by exerting even greater pressure that threw Daisuke into the air in a burst of speed.

But fortunately, Daisuke landed safely on the ground before taking a big leap to avoid another of Tiberios' attacks.

"Damn the warnings" The pervert declared at the time he was charging the black haired teenager _**"Flash Strike!"**_ He did not waste time and used his most effective technique without caring about the repercussions.

 _ ***FSSSSSSSSHHHHH!***_

"GRAAAHHHH!" Tiberius gave a scream of pain when he felt his back was cut dozens of times, felt a sharp pain run through his body but that did not stop him "SOOORRYYYAA!" He threw a mighty powerful blow that I connect in the stomach of Daisuke sending him to fly until hit against a tree and to cross it.

However, the pervert got up quickly and proceeded to continue his onslaught, being followed by Tiberius.

But when they were within inches of touching, Daisuke took a big leap to pass over the red-eyed guy and attack his back with a kick accompanied by a kick that knocked him to the ground.

Not wanting to waste valuable time, Daisuke ran to the despondent Tiberios to attack with a thrust but the red-eyed teen took off the middle and responded with a kick to ward off the swordsman.

"Huh... You have some handy moves, Emiya" Tiberius said as he got up.

For his part, the blue haired boy prepared to attack once more. He had no time to waste taking into account that they were being attacked from all fronts. Saber was fighting against Berserker and Rin was with Assassin.

"Heh... You don't have to worry about her, ya know?" The dark-haired young man commented to Daisuke's attention "I gave specific orders to my Servant. She will drive away anyone who tries to interrupt our fight. Rin will be safe as long as she does not decide to interfere" Tiberius explained calmly to his opponent before smiling widely showing his fangs "Although apparently, your Servant is fighting against Berserker. A powerful opponent, I do not think she can beat him considering that he has a very problematic Noble Phantasm" He added casually.

"Then I must finish this quickly" Daisuke declared tightening the grip of his sword.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Emiya" The dark haired teenager threw himself at full speed against the blue haired boy to attack with a powerful blow but Daisuke was able to react in time to block the attack with his sword.

 _ *** THOOOM! KRAAAK!***_

The force of the attack created a large crater beneath the two warriors and both separated instantly.

Daisuke prepared to attack but stopped when he saw how Tiberius took the branch of a tree and began to use it as if it were a sword.

"Hm ... This will work" Tiberius commented while inspecting the wooden stick.

"...And what do you plan to do with that?" Daisuke asked without understanding the actions of his opponent, who began to smile making the blue haired boy feel chills.

"Ohoh~! Just look at this, Emiya" The muscular teenager commented casually before launching a light cut with the wood.

 _ ***FZZZZZZSSSSSSHHH! KRAKRAKRAK!***_

"—?!" Daisuke widened his eyes in surprise.

Despite being several meters from his rival, the force of the attack generated a blast wave in a straight line that went towards Daisuke at a great speed, destroying and cutting the earth and other obstacles in its path.

However, Daisuke was able to dodge that attack at the last second and took a big leap to get away from Tiberius.

" _What the hell was that?! He used a wooden stick to cause so much destruction!"_ The Saber Master sweated cold when he turned to see the result of the attack and could see how the blast spread. meters while destroyed a lot of trees and rocks until it finally dissipated into the air.

"Very impressive, right?" Tiberius said for his opponent to turn to see him "It's a very simple trick in fact. All you have to do is take an object that serves as a weapon, apply a bit of physical force to free your attack and use Reinforcement in the object to prevent it from being destroyed by pressure. It's not the big deal" He added smiling with his eyes closed.

" _Simple?!... SIMPLE?! To achieve such a result requires a lot of praná and masterful control to release such a wave of power! Are you telling me that you achieved that only with your raw strength?!"_ The blue-haired teenager tightened his grip on his weapon and growled angrily _"Tiberius must be as strong as Berserker! I must use my strongests spells and tecniques if I want to beat him!"_ With this in mind, Daisuke took his sword with both hands and buried it hard on the ground.

"Hm?" Tiberius raised an eyebrow at the actions of the bluish-haired boy and reloaded his wooden stick on his shoulder "What are you trying to do?" he asked quietly.

"Hehehe... Wait and you'll see" Daisuke commented with a confident look before closing his eyes to concentrate.

 _ **'Go away the shadow. It is impossible to touch the thing which is not visible (1). Forget the darkness. It is impossible to see the thing which is not touched (2). The question is prohibited. The answer is simple (3). I have the flame in the left hand. And I have everything in the right hand (4). I am the order. Therefore, you will be defeated securely! (5)'**_

 _ **'SEA OF FLAMES!'**_

At that moment, a stream of flames emerged from nowhere and began to consume everything in their path as they came dangerously close to Tiberius, who smiled confidently and shook his head.

"Oho~? A five-line spell? ... Not bad, Emiya, but you'll need something better than the spell borrowed from a Magus like Cornelius Alba to—Huh?" But his confidence turned to confusion when he realized that the flames stopped midway "What the hell?!" and his confusion turned into surprise when the fire began to recede and be absorbed by Daisuke's sword.

"I bet you did not see that coming, right? I warn you that receiving a blow from Caliber in this state will be deadly" The blue haired boy commented in a mocking way as he drew his sword from the ground while it was wrapped in a current of fire that covered his blade like a second skin "Now it's my turn to attack!" Daisuke shouted and ran towards Tiberius at great speed.

" _His sword absorbed the Sea of_ _Flames? A Mystic Code with the ability to absorb the spells and prana itselves?"_ The muscular teenager thought widening his eyes and use the branch to block Daisuke's onslaught.

 _ ***¡SWWWWWWSSSSSSH! BOOOOM!***_

But the branch powered by the reinforcement magic was cut in half as if it were butter and the flaming sword cut off Tiberius's torso while creating a huge explosion of fire.

Tiberius was thrown into the sky like a bullet. He had widened his eyes and had a shocked expression on his face. His body was enveloped by a fire that burned to over a thousand degrees centigrade and had a large cut in his chest.

At that moment, Daisuke appeared right above him with a serious look "I tell you, didn't I? ... I told you it would be deadly if you receive a blow from Caliber" Daisuke stated firmly and using the Caliber tip to create a large sphere of flame

 _ **'Flame Vortex!'**_

A tornado of fire came out of the sword and hit Tiberius, with a force to destroy a skyscraper to ash, and made him hit the ground like a meteor creating a tremor that shook almost the entire forest.

"NGGGHH!" But that did not stop Tiberius from trying to get up with much difficulty but the vortex of flames prevented him from moving freely.

On the other hand, Daisuke observed his enemy with a serene expression and raised his right hand in the direction where Tiberius was and began to close it slowly

 _ **"Crimson Flare!"**_

The moment he closed his fist, the vortex was compressed in a large sphere on the dark haired teenager's body and exploded.

 **-0-**

 **Archer.**

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The explosion could be seen from the city, Archer widened his eyes in shock at such a display of power and gritted his teeth angrily.

"Damn it, is it that all the young Magi of this world are freaking monsters?" The red knight asked himself sighing with annoyance.

 **-0-**

 **In that instant.**

 **With Rin and Assassin.**

"What the hell is that?!" Rin exclaimed as she felt a great tremor and almost fell to the ground _What the hell is wrong with those two idiots?! It should not be possible to unleash such a large amount of prana, not even a Magus of the first level of the Clock Tower could achieve that unless it belonged to the top brass!)_ The dark haired girl thought of shock.

On the other hand, Assassin was in his same position watching as a great flare arose from the earth in the area where his Master was fighting against the Master of Knowledge.

" _Master..."_ She thought with some concern.

 **-0-**

 **Back with the confrontation.**

Daisuke was walking in a destroyed area full of charred trees and black earth with multiple cracks, where there was a large cloud of smoke in front of him.

"Haaah... At least it's over" The blue haired boy said looking at the curtain of smoke and ashes before taking flight and leaving but at the last second he heard the voice of Tiberius.

"That was an awesome attack! I really felt it! If I had released my Mana Burst a second later, it would have been reaaaaally bad for me~!" Tiberius said with his smile still present on his face.

" _Impossible!"_ Daisuke thought in astonished state.

In front of him was the muscular teenager with his characteristic serene smile. His body was covered by several second and third degree burns on his abdomen and left arm, several bruises on his chest and face, and cuts full of blood. His shirt had been destroyed and his pants were broken showing much of his right leg, also his shoes were black as coal.

"I admit that you took me by surprise with that maneuver. I never suspected that your sword had properties to absorb the alien magic of its surroundings, many that could absorb the spells and release them with more than twice as much power" Tiberius commented stretching his arms and thundering the bones of his neck "You even penetrated my Magic Resistance, something like that shouldn't be possible under normal circumstances" He added observing his injured arm.

Daisuke was so surprised that he could not even say a word. Literally he bombarded Tiberius with an igneous storm that had the power of at least 10 kilotons focused on a single attack. But his enemy was not only standing in front of him with minimal injuries but he seemed to be able to continue the fight. In such a situation, only one word could be used to define its predicament.

"Shit"

"It was a good technique, Emiya" Tiberius said honestly before appearing in front of Daisuke and piercing his abdomen with his naked hand wrapped in a swirling wind cape.

"Blaaeeggh!"

"But if you want to knock me out you need something better than that"

The blue haired boy vomited and coughed a lot of blood when he felt like a knife cutting the flesh of his stomach until it came out of his lower back.

Daisuke gritted his teeth and tried to move but Tiberius grabbed his head and kneed him followed by a succession of swift blows aimed at his face and ending his attack with an overwhelming hammer blow.

 _ ***BOOOOOM!***_

The last attack of the muscular teenager threw Daisuke to the ground violently causing the earth to shake and a small curtain of smoke will form.

" _* Cough* *Cough* * Cough*_... Damn it" The swordsman was on the ground in a pool of his own blood practically defeated and unable to move thanks to his injuries.

He had a fist-sized hole in his abdomen, several bruises on his face and blood draining from his mouth and stomach spreading at every moment he moved.

"Come on, Emiya. Do not tell me that's your limit "Tiberius commented mockingly as he took Daisuke by his neck and held him up until the battered Master of Knowledge was at the same height as his face" I'm sure you still have more tricks up your sleeve. Besides, you still have a lot of praná to spend... So, do me a favor, and do not die so easily" The red-eyed teenager added squeezing his grip to smother Daisuke.

The blue-haired swordsman was motionless. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and his body showed no sign of life except for the grip of his right hand, which held his sword tightly.

"Mm?... Have you alredy died?" Tiberius asked curiously thinking that he had accidentally killed his opponent and lowered his guard for a moment.

And that was all Daisuke needed.

"Hehe..." A smile appeared on Daisuke's face as a large amount of energy exploded from his body and sent Tiberius flying.

 _ ***¡FZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSHH!***_

"What the hell?!" Tiberius yelled as he straightened up.

Daisuke now had a greenish aura surrounding his body and his eyes began to project a faint purple glow. In addition, the teenager's sword began to shine with greater intensity as time passed.

"I wanted to keep this for longer... But I guess I have no choice!" Daisuke roared and the aura around him became a typhoon of energy that spread to the sky.

Tiberius widened his eyes when he noticed a signature of family energy emanating from the tornado _"What the fuck is this?... My magical power is contained in that typhoon of energy?! How is that possible?"_ The dark-haired teen thought stepping back _"If I don't defend myself, it is very likely that I will end up in a critical state"_ Tiberius said in his mind with surprise written on his face.

" _ **Revenge—"**_ Daisuke flexed his knees and held his sword with the blade back while all the energy became smaller and smaller and swirled inside the sword. When the aura disappeared completely, Daisuke reappeared right in front of Tiberius and unleashed his attack with all his might _**"TORNADOOOOOOOO!"**_ He threw a war roar.

Tiberius on the other hand was completely amazed and unable to move. He was trapped and without possibility of escape, the only option he had was defense.

 **"Ō Agni"** It was all he said before receiving the attack.

 _ ***KRAAK-BOOOOOOM!***_

A huge pillar of green light ascended the skies at a speed far superior to that of lightning. The beam of light had the strength to pierce a mountain with ease and the speed to leave a lightning bolt in shame.

When the beam of light reached the clouds, it exploded and formed an expansive wave that cleared the entire night sky throughout the territory that was part of Fuyuki.

All the Masters and Servants present in the city turned to see that great spectacle of lights that shone with the same intensity as a shooting star that crossed the sky.

 **-0-**

 **In Fuyuki.**

In a large mansion located in the western Fuyuki area, a woman and her companion was witnessing the wake with shock and awe.

"Wow, that kid really knows how to fight! I knew that I made the right decision by letting it live! Hahaha!"

The woman in question only looked at her Servant with a fulminating expression "You are a dumbass, Lancer! Now we must worry about an enemy that has the same level as you!" The Master scolded Lancer with anger evident in his voice.

"Oh come on, Master! The boy has a lot of potential! It would be a waste to let him die!" The Servant of the Spear replied with a smile but only received a right hook that threw him against a wall.

 **-0-**

 **With Saber and Berserker.**

Saber and Berserker were in the middle of their battle crashing their swords again and again but both stopped short at the moment they witnessed the pillar of light.

"▄▄█" Berserker grunted looking at the great pillar of magical energy, as if he knew his origin.

On the other hand, Saber was stunned _"That magical power is huge, are there two Servants fighting in this same forest apart from us?"_ Those were the thoughts of the blonde girl but then she remembered something that alarmed her _"That explosion came from the same place where Daisuke and Rin are in! I must finish this quickly!"_ Saber wasted no time and attacked Berserker with all his might.

 _ ***CLANG!***_

But in spite of this, the dark monster still had the advantage in the aspect of physical strength and blocked Saber's attack with relative ease.

"¡▄▄███!" Berserker roared like a wild animal and responded to the attack of the blonde girl with a series of slashes and thrusts as he unleashed his fury with the female Servant.

"Tsk!" Saber had no choice but to stay on the defensive and dodge his enemy's attacks.

" _Daisuke, I hope you're safe"_

 **-0-**

 **Meanwhile with Rin**

The brunette was angry.

Not only was she alone with a Servant less than 10 meters away, but now she was very concerned about the safety of her classmate, who was attacked by the Servant Master who was in front of her. And to add insult to injury that Master was the possible opponent for her!

Also, it did not help that the most perverted boy in his school turned out to be a Magus with enough strength to face a Servant on equal terms.

At that moment she saw a large beam of greenish energy that came out of nowhere and pierced the night sky until it was completely clear.

"What the hell is going on?! They're going to destroy the forest!" She screamed with irritation and surprise.

"Master" Assassin commented with concern as he watched the pillar of light disappear.

 _{Rin, answer me!}_ Archer's voice echoed in the mind of the brunette, who was a little startled but controlled to avoid suspicion. The last thing Rin needed was for the Servant to kill her for a stupid mistake on her part.

 _{Heard you, Archer! You do not have to shout at me!}_ She replied angrily.

 _{... If you have time to respond in that way, it means you're fine. Did you escape from Assassin?}_ The Servant in red argued.

 _{I would not put it that way. She just stands there watching me with suspicion. Apparently he does not want me to interrupt his Master's fight with Emiya-Kun}_ Rin responded by squinting her eyes, she did not want her body language to give her away so she walked to the side without taking her eyes off the girl with violet hair, which did the same.

Rin proceeded to explain the situation to his Servant _{His name is Tiberius. It is a Magus of my age that comes from a family well known in the Association of Magicians since they have a very high Magical Resistance and high level magic circuits}_ She said trying to maintain her composure, but Archer could not help noticing the anger that had the tone of his Master.

 _{It seems that you do not get along with this particular Master, huh?}_ Archer did not resist it and he made a small joke to his Master, who got quite angry with him.

 _{Shut up idiot! You would also be upset if you'll meet a guy you can not beat no matter what spells you use!}_ She screamed with fury before calming down _{Anyway. We must support Emiya-Kun in his combat. Although I regret saying this, we can not beat the Masters of Berserker and Assassin alone}_ The brunette explained with concern for the pervert.

 _{I agree}_

 _{… Hey, did you just agree with me? I thought you would oppose my decision}_ She would not lie, she did not expect the white-haired Servant to agree so easily to an alliance with the green-eyed boy.

 _{It's our only option, Rin. This Tiberius guy is too much for us. Besides that there is a possibility that he has made an alliance with the Master of Berserker}_ Archer said seriously taking Rin by surprise.

 _{Do you think those two have an alliance?}_ The brunette asked with a cold sweat on her temple.

 _{Just think about it. What are the chances that Berserker's Master will find us so quickly and that the Assassin Master will soon appear?}_

His Servant's response made the blue-eyed girl fear. Berserker was a very powerful opponent and her Master could not be underestimated either, but that she would have formed an alliance with the Master of Assassin? That scared her a little.

It is not unusual for two Masters to form an alliance during the Holy Grail War. But he did not expect them to meet with two Masters so soon. Seeing it well, it made a lot of sense.

Illyasviel found them too easily. She knew exactly where they were, what route they were going to use and even knew that Servants had. If there was a Servant who could collect all those data and more, that would be Assassin. A Servant who specializes in silent espionage and murder.

And there was also the fact that, shortly after finding them, Assassin appeared with his Master. This was not a coincidence.

 _{Damn. You're right. There are too many coincidences to ignore.}_ Rin complained, beating herself cornered from all corners.

 _{You can complain later. Tell me, where are you at this moment? I can take care of Assassin or his Master from this distance}_

 _{Take the Master. I can take care of Assassin}_ Rin said while watching the female Servant with caution.

 _{Oi, Rin. That's absurd. You can not beat Assassin on your own}_ Archer said in an attempt to make his Master come to his senses.

 _{Trust me. I can keep her busy long enough while you take care of Tiberius-Kun}_ Rin replied without intending to listen to his Servant.

 _{This is serious, Rin! I can't—}_ Before Archer could object Rin cut the connection.

The brunette faced the female Servant with her restored confidence as she pulled a pair of gems from her pocket, which alerted the girl with violet hair.

"Do you plan to face me? You will not win" Assassin said in his neutral and emotionless voice at the time he pulled out his kunais.

"Hah! You underestimate me a lot, Assassin! That arrogance will be your downfall!" Rin declared this while smiling confidently.

Assassin tilted his head slightly as he watched the brunette with curiosity but got rid of such thoughts when noticing that the jewels shone with greater intensity. The violet-haired girl prepared to face the brunette.

The first to make a move was Rin, she threw a cobalt colored gem towards Assassin who calmly threw a kunai towards the stone to destroy it. But the moment the blade hit the gem, it exploded.

 _ *** Boom!***_

"Kuh—!" The female Servant covered her face from the dust.

The explosion was not so strong as it only had the power to stun a human, but what made Assassin on the defensive was the catch of twinkling light that emerged from the jewel. A luminescent flash almost blinded the Servant with violet hair, but she covered herself quickly to avoid that and took a big leap to end up in one of the branches of a tree.

" _ **GANDR!"**_

However, the brunette did not intend to let the Servant rest and attacked her with a flurry of magical energy bullets intending to kill her target.

But Assassin was agile. She moved among the trees with grace and speed, like a bird that plows through the night sky she evaded the shots of the blue-eyed girl.

" _Tsk! She's very fast"_ The brunette immediately recognized this fact while trying to get a shot.

The girl in black clothes acted quickly and threw four kunai towards her enemy. The projectiles were directed towards the vital points of the brunette, but the latter was able to dodge the daggers using reinforcement magic to expand its speed.

 _ *** Tunk Tunk Tunk Tunk! ***_

Despite having managed to evade Assassin's attack, Rin was biting her lower lip when she realized that the Masked Servant did not throw those projectiles with all her strength _"She is playing with me. She is not trying to kill me, she wants to keep me in this place until Tiberios-Kun kills Emiya-Kun"_ The brunette said in her inside as she ran to take cover behind a large trunk.

 *** Tunk Tunk Tunk! ***

The daggers made a thud when they hit the cold, hard wood of the trunk. The gem user remained in place as she looked through the trees to be able to see her enemy, who was hiding in the shadows in such a way that it was not possible to see her.

" _Hurry up, Archer, I do not know how long I can keep it busy"_ Rin told herself as she pulled another pair of gems from her pockets.

 **-0-**

 **In that instant, with the Servant.**

Meanwhile, the red archer was jumping from building to building while trying to find the ideal place to take the offensive. All this while complaining in a low voice because of her Master's stupidity.

"You're so stupid, Rin. What are you thinking? Fighting against Assassin?... Tsk! You always take the most complicated path" The archer complained bitterly while flying through the buildings of the city to land on the helipad of a large skyscraper "And if this were not enough now we have to worry about the Master of Assassin. Where the hell did he come from? Is there an overwhelming number of phenomena on this timeline?... Huff, that guy is as tough as Berserker" Archer added as he used his hawk eyesight to better see the combat of Tiberius and Daisuke.

The pervert did it very well, of that there was not the slightest doubt. It's been just over 20 minutes since the fight started and Daisuke managed to seriously injure his opponent's body by unleashing a powerful spell combined with the capabilities of his weapon.

But from what Archer saw, that did not help because Tiberius was simply too strong to fall like that at all. The Servant of the blue-eyed girl was even able to see a greenish aura around the body of the dark haired teenager.

"Oh great. He can also use Healing Magecraft. Why not?" Archer complained while snapping his tongue "Why am I beset by problems no matter where I am? I'm in another universe, for heaven's sake" The white-haired man added as he materialized his bow.

The red keeper looked carefully at his target and then noticed something annoying - "Normal arrows will have no effect on him. I have to use a better one if I want to knock him out "- Archer said as he raised his right palm and snapped his fingers.

At that moment an arrow appeared in his hand, which emerged from a small torrent of blue flames. Its design was strange, the arrow resembled more a piece of deformed metal and had different peaks around it. That thing did not look like a conventional projectile but that detail did not matter to the white-haired Servant, who simply prepared to shoot it.

" _ **HRUNTING!"**_ Archer exclaimed the name of the projectile while releasing it.

 *** ¡FWWWOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHH! ***

 **-0-**

 **Back with Daisuke and Tiberius**

The swordsman was on his knees while holding on to his huge sword to avoid falling to the ground. His right eye was completely closed, the blood ran freely down his forehead, and he had several blackened marks around his arms and torso.

Everything seemed to indicate that it was a very intense battle for him, but for the pervert's fortune his healing factor went into action and his wounds began to heal quickly.

"Haaaahhhh... Haaaahhh... Damn it!" - Daisuke moaned as he thundered the bones of his neck and stood up to face his opponent.

A cloud of smoke that covered the figure of his rival was in front of him, it was very dense to see through it. However, two red light bulbs that shone like two headlights penetrated the thick layer of dust and ash at the time when a current of air dissipated the curtain of smoke.

Tiberius, the Master of Assassin, was standing in front of the Emiya with a twisted smile on his face as he emanated a great deal of murderous intent. But his body was completely filled with a lot of wounds from which came an overwhelming amount of blood, he had a large cut on his chest, a broken arm and one of his eyes was completely red.

As if this were not enough, Daisuke noticed how the dark-haired teenager was surrounded by a greenish aura, which gradually began to heal the wounds of Tiberius as if he were bathing in a rejuvenating fountain.

"What the hell—?! Healing Magecraft?!" The pervert said with surprise.

After a few seconds, Tiberius' wounds began to close little by little. Although not the most important injuries remained in the same state, at least he had managed to heal most of the damage and managed to repair his arm "Haaahhh... Much more better. Healing magic is very good for muscle tone, Emiya" The muscular black haired commented as he stretched his arms in a relaxed way "Meheheh! Let's continue our battle, Emiya!" Tiberius declares while smiling with savagery and throwing himself against the blue-haired swordsman.

Daisuke was about to counterattack but stopped at the last moment

"Huh!?"

He turned his gaze to the sky and opened his eyes in shock to then take a big leap backwards. Tiberius did the same, showing that he also had a good intuition.

The two were alarmed at the moment they felt the hostility in the air, as if an enemy will approach at high speed towards them with the intention of killing one of the two. They did not have to wait long because their response came immediately.

A projectile plowed through the night sky. A strange arrow that came from the city.

The arrow flew in the sky at such a high speed that it surpassed the sound barrier itself and reached Mach 10 as it traveled through the air to reach its target, Tiberius.

 _ ***¡FWWWWOOOOSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!***_

Time seemed to freeze when the dark-haired teenager came face to face with the arrow.

Normally, no living being in the modern world would be able to evade an attack with such speed. No ordinary human was able to react in time, not even an ordinary Magus could see such a projectile coming.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

A huge explosion of powerful flames emerged. An explosive force that arose when Archer's arrow reached its target, and that in turn generated a powerful current of air followed by a large curtain of smoke.

"Shit! That attack must have had enough power to kill anyone!" Daisuke exclaimed in surprise as he covered his face from the dust curtain and clung to the ground so as not to be affected by the blast.

Once the environment calmed down, the pervert was able to see a huge crater where the arrow struck. And he was quite surprised with what he saw.

"Ugh, you has to be kidding me!" The pervert exclaimed with some fear.

In the center of the huge crater was Tiberius, who was standing. But the truly impressive thing was that he had Archer's arrow buried deep in his abdomen, crossing his body cleanly, and had a lot of blood coming out of his mouth and middle region. While anyone should be dead by this point, Tiberius remained standing.

" _He endured an attack like that and is still alive?!"_ Daisuke exclaimed in his mind with shock written on his face.

The tall teenager growled angrily and coughed up blood "...Shit... If I had not reacted, that shoddy archer would have managed to kill me... Ngh! ... For the next... Gaak! ... I must not lower my guard" Tiberius commented before taking the arrow with his hands and pulling it to get it out -" Groooaaahh! "- The red-eyed teenager shouted withdrawing the projectile from his abdomen and threw it to the ground while breathing with difficulty.

" _What wrong with this guy?! He is like the freaking Terminator!"_ Daisuke thought, standing guard as his healing power began to heal his wounds little by little.

Tiberius pulled a gem from his pants causing the swordsman to tighten "It's amazing that I have to use this shitty stone" The black haired boy said angrily and threw the gem to the ground.

The moment the stone touched the earth, it exploded and created a barrier around the body of Tiberius. Within that barrier, the wounds of the muscular adolescent began to be cured at an incredible speed until Tiberius was almost completely healed since he retained some minor scratches and wounds.

The barrier dissipated and Tiberius looked at Daisuke with a grateful smile "This was a very interesting battle, Emiya" The dark haired teenager commented turning around to leave "Anyway, Illya must be impatient so it's better to leave our fight for another time, we do not see in school. Try not to die" He said goodbye with his hand.

Upon hearing the name of Berserker's Master, Daisuke was greatly alarmed "Oi, Tiberius!" The pervert called the Master of Assassin by his name, catching the attention of the muscular teenager "Do you have an alliance with that little girl?" Daisuke asked cautiously.

"Of course. Who do you think is my training partner? It is difficult to find a rival as strong as Berserker" Tiberius responded as if it were the most obvious response in the world.

"Wait a second! Are you telling me you're fighting that monster every day in training matches?!" The pervert exclaimed with his eyes out of their sockets.

"Mhm"

"And how the hell do you survive that?!"

"What do you want me to tell you, Emiya? I'm strong. And I love fighting against powerful opponents"

The response of the Master of Assassin left Daisuke speechless. It was hard to believe that there was a person with the strength to fight against that behemoth and survive. Tiberius was a monster far above Daisuke and the worst of all was...

"Tell me something, Tiberius" The green-eyed swordsman commented.

"Mmm, if you have something to tell me then tell me fast, Emiya. Illya is a very impatient girl" Tiberius replied in a hurry.

"Why are you fighting in this War?" Daisuke asked seriously taking the dark haired teenager by surprise.

For a second, Tiberius kept silent until he suddenly started to laugh "... Hahahah! Seriously?! Is that what you wanted to tell me?! Hahahah!" The black-haired teenager continued laughing erratically.

"I'm dead serious, you bastard!" A pissed-off Daisuke shouted with his eyes white and shark teeth.

"Calmati, calmati ... Bene, ti risponderò" The maniac said adopting a relaxed expression "I am in this fight to fight against the heroes of the legends known as the Heroic Spirits. I have no other objective" He replied to then turn around and go into the forest, but not before giving notice to the pervert "By the way, Emiya. If I were you I would take care of the witch in the Ryuudouji Temple" Tiberius added before disappearing into the darkness leaving Daisuke very confused by that statement.

"What did he mean by that?" Daisuke wondered in confusion. But he quickly dismissed those thoughts when he remembered the situation of Rin and Saber "Oh Danmit! I have to help them!" The pervert declared at the time he was entering the forest to help his companions.

 **-0-**

 **At that moment.**

 **With Rin and Assassin**

The two girls were in a strategy fight in which the first to strike a blow would be the winner. Rin kept hidden behind a large trunk waiting for her enemy to make the first move, while the Servant hid in the shadows to use the element of surprise in their attacks.

"What's wrong, Assassin? Did you get afraid when you saw that I can defend myself?" The high school student commented with a mocking tone.

During the whole meeting of the two girls, the female Servant used the same strategy. She was hiding and dodging the black-and-white's attacks over and over again. But the blue-eyed girl was hoping that, if she could determine Assassin's position, then she would win the match using a large spell.

However, the lugubrious voice of the masked woman echoed throughout the area as a distant echo making it impossible for the dark haired girl to determine the position of the Servant.

"It's you who should be terrified" Assassin said seriously.

Rin looked in all directions to find the source of the voice only to open her eyes in shock when she realized that the violet-haired girl was behind her, ready to stab her with her kunai.

Using reinforcement magic, the brunette quickly moved away from Assassin before she could cut his neck. It was pure luck that the girl was still alive, or maybe the adrenaline saved her from an imminent death. Be that as it may, the blue-eyed girl sighed in relief.

"Hmm... You evaded my attack" Assassin commented a little impressed although her outside did not show it.

The brunette was prepared to counterattack but stopped when she saw that her enemy observed the deepest of the forest with some concern, although it was difficult to say since she wore a mask.

And the reason for that was that a powerful explosion reached the ears of both girls. And the site of the explosion was the area where Daisuke and Tiberius fought.

"Master…" The girl with violet hair said like a whisper before facing the blue-eyed girl. And this time the assassin emanated a lot of hostility from her body and causing Rin to step back unconsciously "So you communicated with your Servant and ordered him to attack my Master?" Assassin said in a voice devoid of emotion.

Rin held his ground despite how intimidating his opponent was and answered "Of course. Your Master was a fool to underestimate me just because my Sorcery can not affect him, a fatal mistake that he will pay with his life since there is no way he can survive Archer's shots" Rin explained with a smile of satisfaction to see that his plan gave result.

Wrong move, girl, wrong move.

That just made Assassin furious and threw a large amount of daggers at her. Rin was barely able to block the projectiles using a magic shield but it was broken a bit by the force of the flying daggers.

The black-haired girl smiled slightly, trying to mask the fear she felt at the momento.

"You'll need more–"

 _ *** FSSSSHHHH! ***_

In less than a second, Assassin appeared behind Rin's back, ready to take the girl's life with her dagger.

"Just die already"

Time seemed to stop for Rin and all she could see was the brightness of the moon reflected in Assassin's kunai as the killer moved in the blink of an eye. She was about to stab Rin's heart but the voice of her Master stopped her.

"Assassin"

The Servant stopped immediately, with her dagger a few inches from Rin's chest, which immediately went away instinctively and observed the newcomer with a surprised expression.

"Master!" Assassin said softly to see the maniac state and ran to him to examine him "Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Tiberius cocked his head and smiled "It's not the big deal, Serenity. These wounds will heal. For now, we will meet with Illya in our headquarters" He told his Servant to relax her a little and then turned to see Rin with a grim expression that frightened the mentioned "Consider yourself lucky, Rin. Emiya gave me an entertaining battle so I will not kill you for having interrupted our duel" Tiberius commented turning around to get lost inside the forest, but not before giving the girl one last warning "But you will not be unpunished by your actions..." In a eye's blinking, Tiberius appeared in front of Rin to strike him in the stomach.

"GAAK!" The girl spat blood and went flying until hit a tree and fall to the ground.

"That was for interrupting my fight. Rejoice that I did not decide to kill you because I will not be so merciful next time" Tthe dark-haired teenager fled with his Servant in a whirlwind of shadows.

Rin was suffering from immense pain from such a blow, but she managed to endure it and got up with some difficulty -"I guess... Ngh!... I was lucky" she commented between groans.

"Tohsaka!"

"Huh?"

At that moment, a badly wounded Daisuke appeared on the spot and approached the girl with a worried expression when he saw some blood drain from Rin's mouth.

Without hesitation, the blue haired boy approached the girl "Are you okay?! You were not seriously wounded, right?! "He asked inspecting the girl up and down.

Rin didn't expect the boy to be so concerned about her well-being but she was grateful for it, and happy if the latter is not going to say it out loud. But that thought was replaced by annoyance when she saw the state of her magus partner.

"Emiya-Kun, your arm..." She was very worried because the young Teacher's right arm was not in the best conditions.

Daisuke just scratched his head "Don't worry about me, Tohsaka. The important thing here is that you are safe" He commented, making the girl blush.

"That's my line, you B-Baka!" She mumbled, biting her lower lip before pulling on the blue haired boy's ear "Do you have any idea how worried I was?! How does it occur to you to throw yourself into danger without asking for support or a backup plan?!" Rin yelled annoyed.

"Iteiteiteite! I don't understand why you complain so much, Tohsaka! As far as I know, if I am eliminated from the competition then your chances of winning will be—ITEEEEE! THAT HURTS!" Daisuke was screaming in pain at his friend's steel grip.

A vein was marked on Rin's forehead and his right eyebrow got a twitch "You moron! I already told you that I would let you go to your house without suffering any harm! So it's my responsibility to help you not end up dead! Did you hear me, baka?!" The blue-eyed girl exclaimed as she tightened her grip.

"Ite... You're really weird, Tohsaka" Daisuke commented out loud making the girl hit him on the head "Ouch! You don't have to behave like that, you look like a tsundere!" At the moment that Daisuke said that, the girl blushed like a tomato and turned around to avoid making eye contact.

"B-Baka..." She muttered.

Daisuke sighed and shook his head _"Women, who understands them?"_ He told himself before getting serious "Listen, Tohsaka. We will worry about our condition at another time, now we must find Saber and help if possible" The blue-haired boy declared and the girl simply nodded.

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

At that moment, the two teenagers heard a rumble that was heard several hundred meters from his position.

The sudden noise and tremor that accompanied him made Rin almost fall to the ground but Daisuke managed to catch her before she fell and ended up taking the girl by her waist, leaving her in a compromising position.

"That must have been Saber... I do not think she and Berserker are far away from here" Daisuke said with a serious tone helping the girl to get up, completely ignoring the look and blushing of her classmate "Tohsaka , follow me closely and stay alert. The last thing I want is for you to be attacked by an Assassin trap" The pervert added seriously, taking the lead in his journey.

"R-Right" Rin said with some embarrassment before shaking his head to regain composure and follow the blue haired boy closely.

 **-0-**

After a few minutes of walking through the small forest, Rin and Daisuke came to a hill that led to a small cemetery where Saber was fighting against the behemoth of the albino girl.

The fight was very close, the monster with the big ax-stone sword lashed out with powerful blows that destroyed everything in its path and generated waves that extended by meters before dissipating. The Dark Servant roared with fury at every stroke and stroke that Saber evaded.

The blond girl on her side was in an advantageous situation. Using the stone gravestones and the roots of the trees, she was able to confuse and obstruct Berserker's movements by taking advantage of her enormous size against her and attacking him by surprise at every corner.

"I didn't expect less from Saber. It was an intelligent move to attract him to this area" Rin commented pleased with the result of the fight "It is obvious that fighting against that thing in open spaces is a suicide, so I lured him to this place to limit his mobility and trap him" She added as she watched Saber cut the monster's abdomen, which roared in fury.

"It was the best strategy. Taking advantage of the enormous size of your opponent and using it against him is a very intelligent tactic. She is very good and it shows that she knows how to move in closed spaces if her technique is indicative" Daisuke explained, squinting as he contemplated the technique and skill of his Servant.

Rin nodded at the observations of a boy with bluish hair "Yes. Although it would be useful to have Archer's help, I'm afraid it will not be possible. This enemy is completely immune to the arrows of Archer" She said biting her lower lip at the impotence she felt, not only was she humiliated by the Master of Assassin but was rescued from the enemy by a Magus of third class. What an heiress joke turned out to be her.

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [UBW] OST - A Sword, No Words)**_

Back in combat, Saber was standing several meters away from Berserker with a solemn look on his face - "You have no desire to speak, no freedom to introduce yourself. The only thing we have exchanged are the blows of our swords. That's why I will attack you with a blow that has all my power "- The blond girl stated pointing her invisible sword towards her huge enemy, who remained silent and waiting for any movement by the female Servant -" This It will be your grave, Berserker! "Saber exclaimed and launched himself at the dark giant at a reaping speed.

"▄▄███!" The Monster roared bestially and hit the ground with its devastating power, causing the earth to rise and the debris to fly out in all directions.

However, Saber entered the great curtain of rock, earth and rubble, traversed it with some scratches and attacked the monster with a swift thrust destined to pierce the heart of the dark beast.

 _ ***TRRRWWWCCK!***_

Unfortunately, Berserker was able to react in time and caught Saber's sword before it could touch his chest "▄▄███!" The Dark Servant prepared to finish off Saber with a chop loaded with all his force.

"Grooaahhh!" Saber released a beam of light from his sword before Berserker was able to finish with his movement, and she pierced the monster's chest and making a huge hole in it.

The emission of photons traveled at the speed of light until reaching the heavens. The battle was over. The swordswoman had emerged victorious from their encounter.

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [UBW] OST - A Sword, No Words) [End]**_

"Hah... At least everything is over for good" Rin commented with relief, she did not expect Saber to use a risky tactic like approaching her opponent that way but everything went well.

"Something is wrong here" But what was said by Daisuke made her feel doubts about it.

"Emiya-Kun?"

"Come on, Tohsaka. Don't you think this was... Too easy?" The green-eyed boy asked with narrowing eyes "Don't get me wrong, at first it seems that Saber won the duel but I doubt that an enemy like Berserker would die so easily"

"You mean that its Noble Phantasm will go into action at the time he dies?" The dark haired girl asked seriously.

"I don't know what a Noble Phantasm is, but if you're talking about Berserker's trump card, then you're right. The Heroic Spirits are beings of legends, and Heracles was known to have done Twelve Impossible Tasks then his skill must be... Oh Shit!"- Daisuke widened his eyes when he noticed something very strange in Berserker's 'corpse' and threw himself into all speed towards the combat zone.

"Eh?! Emiya-Kun, what's wrong?!" Rin cried with concern at the sudden action of the blue haired boy, but at that moment he received a message from his Servant "Archer?... Wait, you want me to I walked away?! What are you talking about?!"

 **-0-**

The red-cloaked Servant was calmly observing everything that happened with a passive expression "She did a good job, but it will take more than that to take down Berserker. If I were you, I would listen to the boy and I would leave quickly" Archer said as he snapped his fingers to invoke a new weapon.

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [UBW] OST - Archer)**_

Unlike the other arrows and the one used to stop Tiberius, this was a short-handled sword that had the shape of a double spiral drill instead of a sharp straight blade.

Taking a deep breath, Archer placed the sword in his bow and compressed it into the shape of an arrow "Hn!" The red-robed Servant began to accumulate magical power as he focused his field of vision until he spotted his main objective.

 **-0-**

Saber sighed in relief when she noticed that Berserker's body, despite standing up, did not move in the least but the relaxation turned into surprise when she saw how the crimson shine in the monster's eyes lit up like a pair of headlights and his body began to move.

" _Self-Regeneration?... No, it's more like he's rewinding time itself, a Noble Phantasm, a curse of resurrection that activates at the moment of death"_ Saber was shocked by what he witnessed.

Berserker's wounds disappeared with a dark haze and the monster's body began to rebuild from scratch. His corpse split in half joined and the beast began to regain the mobility of his body. That monster was reemerging from death.

"Saber!"

The swordswoman turned around when she heard her Master's voice approaching her.

"Daisuke, don't come any closer!" She yelled at the teenager but he did not listen.

" **Time Alter:... Square Accel!"** Daisuke used his magical ability to take Saber's hand and leave the area at great speed.

"Master, what do you think he's doing?!" Saber exclaimed with some anger.

"Don't talk or you will also be in the crossfire!" The teenager responded by accelerating the step while ignoring the complaints of his Servant.

 **-0-**

Archer was already in position, he had already gathered enough energy to unleash his attack and had already checked that his allies were out of firing range.

It was time to shoot.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword"**_ The red archer recited his enchantment to enhance the energy that surrounded him and electrify the air itself, swirling and condensing his strength in his drill arrow **"CALADBOLG!"** Archer released the arrow.

The missile traveled at lightning speed, traveling all the way to the forest in less than a millisecond. The time of his journey was so short that it could be said that the arrow did not take long to reach his goal.

 **-0-**

In the destroyed cemetery, a recovered Berserker roared with fury and looked at the sky. The other people imitated their actions and turned to see what the giant was watching.

A blue light descended from the heights like a meteorite that fell from outer space but with the strength to destroy a mountain with its impact.

However, the monster showed no sign of fear or concern, Berserker simply observed quietly as the missile traveled its way to reach him, and when the beast spotted the cylindrical arrow falling from the sky, time stopped.

"▄▄███!" With an inhuman scream, Berserker used his powerful ax-rock sword and stood up to Archer's missile.

The swords clashed violently and a huge explosion broke out in the place.

 _ ***KRAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

 _ **(Fate / Stay Night [UBW] OST - Archer) [End]**_

The roar of thunder echoed through the area until it reached the city and the skies.

An explosion of great magnitude was visible from the deepest part of the city and the flames consumed hundreds of meters of earth from the cemetery.

When the smokescreen dissipated and the violent movement of the earth calmed, Daisuke, Saber and Rin watched with astonishment the imposing Servant of Illyasviel for the center of a crater of rock and melted ground, completely unaffected by Archer's attack.

"Even an A-Rank Noble Phantasm can't take him down?" Rin asked in disbelief.

On the other hand, Saber and Daisuke were a few meters from the impact zone with amazed and nervous expressions in front of such a show of resistance on the part of Berserker.

"Tsk. Is this thing inmortal or something like that?" Daisuke growled gritting his teeth.

"It was not a bad first battle. I'm satisfied for now" Illyasviel's voice was heard on the battlefield, alerting the Masters of Knowledge and Archer "Come back, Berserker. Let's go home" The girl with white hair declared.

"Do you plan to withdraw just like that?" Rin asked with anger and suspicion.

For a moment there was silence until Illyasviel appeared at the side of his Servant and looked at Rin with superiority "I had planned to end the most boring first but change your mind. I don't need Saber, but your Archer got my attention, Rin" The Berserker Master responded with satisfaction "Well, we'll see you soon. I hope that next time we have as much fun as now. Bye bye, Onii-Chan~" The girl said goodbye as she left with the huge Servant.

The moment the enemy retreated from the place, Saber looked at his Master - "Daisuke, I appreciate you saving me... But could you let go of my hand?" - She said causing the green-eyed boy to lower his eyes and blush that, indeed, he was holding Saber's hand firmly.

"I-I'm sorry!" He exclaimed quickly separating from Saber and scratched the back of his neck with embarrassment but at that moment, Daisuke fell to his knees and held his chest in great pain.

"Daisuke?!" Saber approached him to help him up.

" _*Coough* *Cough*_!" The blue haired boy started coughing up a lot of blood "Damn, I think I'm reaching my limit. Heheh—Ngh!" Daisuke growled as he was helped by the blonde.

Saber was very concerned about her Master's behavior and at that moment she noticed the deplorable state of her clothes and the burns and cuts on her arm- "Daisuke, what happened to you?!" she asked with concern.

"We had a meeting with the Servant Assassin and his Master" Rin replied as she approached the couple of Master and Servant to help her classmate.

"Another Servant attacked them while I was fighting against Berserker?!" The swordswoman asked in surprise.

"Yes, and his Master proved to be too much for both of us to beat him. If it had not been for Archer, I do not know what would have happened with Emiya-Kun" Rin nodded and took a couple of gems from her pocket to regain Daisuke's strength and help him heal "Telling the fight against Lancer and his recent Meeting with Assassin and his Master, Emiya-Kun must have spent an immense amount of praná and vital energy in the fight. An average magus should not be able to survive all that. It is a miracle that he continues to breathe" She added with concern for the boy's condition.

"... Do not worry, Tohsaka... You just have to give me a moment... And I'll be like new" The blue haired boy spoke between breaths as he tried to walk, losing his balance and almost falling but for the assistance of the two girls.

"Shut up, idiot! You must take rest if you do not wish to die for lack of energy!" The dark haired girl stated firmly.

"She's right, Daisuke! Your condition is too serious for us to overlook it!"

The green-eyed teenager gave a small laugh "Hehehe... Being escorted to my house by two beautiful girls... What else could a boy like me ask for?" He commented with a soft smile before losing consciousness.

"Emiya-Kun, don't close your eyes!" Rin shouted as he carried him next to Saber but the teenager was already unconscious.

 _{Don't worry, Rin. He's just exhausted, tomorrow he'll be like new}_ The Servant of the Arc spoke through his telepathic link with his Master, managing to calm her a little.

"That's a relief" She sighed more relaxed and addressed the swordswoman "Listen, Know. Archer and I will help you take Emiya-Kun home so she can rest." The high school student explained seriously what Saber nodded.

"Alright, Rin. I will trust you and Archer to help my Master" Saber said with a small smile.

 **-0-**

 **Meanwhile.**

 **With Illyasviel and Berserker.**

The white-haired girl was walking quietly through the woods accompanied by her dark Servant but stopped when she heard a voice resounding in the trees.

"So you decided to let Rin and Emiya live, right?" A figure emerged from the top of a branch revealing that it was Tiberius.

Illya chose to ignore the bare chest of the muscular teenager and looked away - "And what if I did? You do not give me orders" She said dryly, although she had a slight blush of embarrassment on her face because of her partner's indecent state.

Tiberius cocked his head and began to laugh softly "Relax, Illya. I did not come to scold you or anything, I'm just here to make sure you do not try anything hasty" The red-eyed teenager commented with a smile.

"Hah! I don't want to hear it from a Battle Freak like you! Also, if I remember correctly, you almost make them kill you!" The girl puffed up her cheeks and made a childish pout before sticking her tongue out at the teenager and resuming her walk with her Servant.

Tiberius blinked a couple of times, confused by the attitude of the girl and sighed "Haaah... Women, you can not understand them but you can not live without them either" He commented shaking his head before calling his Servant "Serenity" Tiberius said taking a serious look.

"Yes? Do you want something from me, Master?" The purple-haired girl appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of luminescent dust.

"Yes, there is something I want to know about Emiya" The Master of Assassin answered.

"... Emiya?" The Dark-skinned Servant asked with doubt.

"It's the guy with blue hair that I faced a while ago... You have to learn to recognize people by their names, you know?" Tiberius said with a flat expression

"The only person that I need to recognize you, Master. Other people are hindrances or assassination's targets"

\- "... Suuure" - Tiberius sweatdropped at that statement.

 **-0-**

 **Unknown area.**

In a room located underground, filled by a large number of grotesque creatures that moved side to side and twisted making sharp and annoying noises, was a solitary figure standing quietly on the ground infested by these worms.

"Hm?" Black eyes with yellow pupils shone in the darkness "Kuku… This is very interesting. It seems that the Emiya boy is indeed very powerful, right?" He commented laughing softly.

"I think I will just observe for the moment... Although I would like you to do something useful instead of leaving your servant in the hands of a scumbag" The mysterious person added with disdain addressing a second person who was on the floor.

"..." The words of that person were like an inaudible whisper but the person with yellow eyes managed to hear perfectly what was said by his companion and sighed with regret.

"If that is your answer then nothing can be done" The yellow-eyed person walked through the room full of worms ignoring the screech and moans of the hungry creatures under his feet "... But keep in mind that, you must confront the other Masters sooner or later" With that said, the yellow-eyed figure disappeared in the shadows leaving his companion alone in the room.

"... Senpai" It was all that the person in the room said while closing his eyes.

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **Here we have the new chapter of my Fate story! I hope you like it!**

 **I would have done the update before but I had some technical difficulties with my computer and my Internet connection... Not to mention the university and its jobs at the last minute.**

 **Anyway, any questions you have about the plot and its development, just let me know.**

 **Now, surely many are surprised by the appearance of a character like Tiberius and his relationship with his Servant and Illyasviel. Let's just say that I will not tell you anything concrete about this character but you can send me your theories and suggestions.**

 **But I'll tell you one thing, this guy has not shown his full potential in the battle he had against Daisuke.**

 **Without further ado, I say goodbye.**

 **And, in the immortal words of Atlas: "Reviews, would you kindly?"**


End file.
